The Danger of Love: Leather & Lace
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: Can Juice find love with a woman who is just passing through? Juice/OC & Tig/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My best friend begged me to write this. So I wrote it and she collaborated with me. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sara Reed stood in front of her car on the side of County Road 44 watching as steam billowed from under the hood of her 2008 Chevy Tahoe. She groaned looking at her watch. "We are never going to make it to the Wine Country on time! We are going to be late for our spa appointments. And we are going to be late for your wedding rehearsal. We should have just flown..." Sara rested her hands on her hips looking at her best friend wondering how Lola could be so calm in this situation.<p>

Lola Ellis laughed at Sara's expression. "Why are you so freaked out? It is my wedding rehearsal. And if we miss it then we miss it. Besides the wedding rehearsal isn't until tomorrow. We have plenty of time to find someone to fix, Bernie here and get back on the road." said Lola petting the dashboard of the car. "You have to admit this cross country trip has been amazing!" Lola was sitting on the passenger side of the car with her legs dangling out of the car. She hopped down and walked over to her friend. "Listen we'll call Triple A and get a tow out of here. I've already called Jared and let him know that we are having car trouble and that he should meet us at the nearest town. He is on his way up here."

Sara laughed a little pushing her sunglasses on top of her head. "Did you seriously name my car Bernie?" Sara relaxed a little realizing that everything was going to work out. And, in the grand scheme of things, their trip had been a success. "I am your maid of honor, and it is my job to make sure that I actually get you to the wedding in one piece. And on time...and that is exactly what I am going to do."

"Your car feels like a Bernie to me. Would you prefer I call it Dick? As in the car is sort of a dick for conking out on us in the middle of nowhere." said Lola laughing. She put her sunglasses on. "The sun is really bright out here..."

Sara walked over to the car and opened the driver's side door. She leaned into the car searching between the seats for her cell phone. She groaned wondering how she always managed to lose her cell phone in the same way.

Lola laughed and walked over to the car climbing into the backseat. "I will look for you phone back here. Maybe it fell again. Or we could just call it!"

"I turned it off." said Sara shaking her head at that particular logic.

Juice had just taken a wreck over to the junkyard and was heading back to the Teller-Morrow shop when he saw a car broken down on the side of the road and a shapely ass sticking out the door. He probably would have stopped anyway seeing a car in distress, but a hot chick always sweetened the pot. Juice slowed to a stop and pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. He hopped out of the truck and walked over to the Chevy Tahoe. "Uh excuse me...do you need a tow?" asked Juice admiring Sara from behind.

Sara stepped back onto the ground. "You are a life saver! Yes, we need to get towed to the nearest mechanic. Do you know where that would be?" asked Sara pulling her long blond hair up into a ponytail. "I think there is something wrong with the water pump."

Juice smirked. "You are in luck. I am a mechanic. I can tow you back to the shop and take a look at your car. A water pump would be simple enough to replace."

"Oh wow, this is great. We might just make it there on time after all." said Sara enthusiastically.

"We?" asked Juice looking around.

"Oh me and my friend." said Sara. She looked back at the car and said "Lola! Forget the phone we will find it later."

Lola poked her head out of the car and laughed. "Oh...I stopped looking for the cell phone and started reading Cosmo..." said Lola sheepishly holding up the latest issue.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"I'm sorry! I got distracted..." said Lola climbing out of the car. "Oops! Found it!" said Lola grabbing Sara's cell phone from its hiding place beneath her best friend's purse. under her purse. Lola picked up her bag and closed the back door.

Juice said "I can give the two of you a lift into town." He started working on hooking Sara's car up to the tow truck.

"He's sort of hot..." said Lola looking at Juice as he worked. "You should get his number..." said Lola with devilish smirk.

"Are you kidding me?" huffed Sara quirking an eyebrow at Lola.

"What? He is hot...and you have been single for way too long."

"Hush! He will hear you." said Sara cutting her eyes at Lola to silence her. Sara watched Juice moving around the vehicle as he hooked it to the tow truck. She did have to admit that he was hot. And her dating life had been nonexistent for the last two years.

Juice wiped away his sweat and said "Okay, I can give you girls a ride into town." He opened the door to the truck. "Don't mind the junk. I am not the only one that uses this truck."

Sara smiled and said, "We don't mind. We're just grateful that you spotted us out here."

Juice smirked a little. "Always glad to help a lady. I'm Juice by the way." Juice walked around to his side of the truck.

"I'm Sara...it's nice to meet you, Juice." said Sara with a smile.

Lola smirked, nudged Sara with her elbow, and whispered. "I think you should sit next to him."

Sara said "Stop it," and climbed into the truck scooting to the middle of the bench seat.

Lola climbed in next to Sara and closed the door. She smiled at her friend. "See...snug as a bug in a rug."

Juice climbed into the truck and closed his door. "So where are the two of you from? Those accents sound Southern..."

"Oh, we're from Louisiana. We're here for a wedding down in Napa Valley." said Sara.

"Oh...who is getting married?" asked Juice, hoping that it wasn't her.

Lola piped up. "I am getting married. My friend Sara here is my maid of honor. She's very single and happens to be in the process of moving to the area."

Sara reached over and pinched Lola's arm.

Juice had to smile at Lola trying to set him up with her friend."Well, congratulations. My name is Juice. What's your name by the way...?" asked Juice realizing that he hadn't introduced himself to her earlier.

"My name is Lola. So your name is Juice? I am so sure that is not what your mother named you. What's your real name?" asked Lola curiously.

Juice chuckled. "My real name is Juan Carlos. But everyone calls me Juice..." Juice focused on the road, trying to ignore the fact that Sara's thigh was pressed up against his. He asked, "So you are moving to this area, Sara?"

"Oh...yeah. I am taking a teaching position at a local community college. I teach Art..." said Sara. She hated feeling like a giggly girl, but there was something about Juice that made her feel that way.

"Art?" asked Juice. "Like bowls of fruit...?"

Sara smiled and said, "Sure...something like that. I paint, draw, I even do some sculpture work. Art is sort of my passion. It's nice that I found a career where they pay me to do what I love and to teach others how to do the same thing..."

"I get that. I've always liked working with my hands...one of the reasons I became a mechanic. So you are moving here all the way from Louisiana?" asked Juice.

"No...well...yes...sort of." said Sara laughing.

Juice chuckled and asked "What are you in the witness protection program or something?"

Sara laughed. "No, I am originally from Louisiana but I spent the last two years of my life studying Art in Italy. It was an amazing two years. Now I am back here in the States."

Juice said "Wow...world traveler..." He pulled into Charming and drove toward the Teller-Morrow shop.

Lola had been watching the scenery roll by and leaned over and whispered to Sara, "Are there any black people here?"

Sara bit her lip trying not to laugh. She shrugged her shoulders. "We won't be here long..."

Lola chuckled and whispered "You know I hate being the only black person. I always feel like it is going to be like _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_. Everyone is going to turn and point. Ask Juice...about the black people..."

Sara started laughing not being able to hold it in any longer. She shook her head. "I am not asking him that. Why do I hang out with you?"

Lola smirked and whispered "Because I am like your sister from another Mister." "Excuse me...Juice...are there any **black** people in this town. Or am I going to be like a unicorn sticking out here...?"

Sara's cheeks turned bright red, and she laughed. The she said "I am so sorry about her...uh...she says things without tact...or thinking first. So please don't be offended by my friend."

"What? I just want know what sort of town we are rolling into." said Lola.

Juice chuckled listening to their exchange. He smiled at Lola. "There are quite a few black people here in Charming. Besides you'll get a lot of Puerto Rican love from me...you'll be safe."

Lola smiled and said "Well, thank you." She looked at Sara. "See...that wasn't so hard. Was it?'

Juice chuckled as he pulled onto the lot and parked.

Sara and Lola climbed out of the truck taking in their surroundings. The row of motorcycles parked out front didn't go unnoticed. Sara noticed a couple of guys walking around with their cuts on, and she realized that this place was run by a biker club or gang.

Juice said "We aren't really busy today, so you two can wait around while we get a look at the car. Then I will be able to tell you how long it might take to fix it. I got a look at it briefly while I was hooking the car up. I think you are right about it being a water pump problem."

Sara smiled. "Thanks, Juice." Sara and Lola had a seat together. "We might still make our spa appointment..."

"Even if we don't make it to the spa appointment, this little detour has been so much more fun. You and Juice seemed like you were really hitting it off in the truck." Lola took out her cell phone, texting her fiancé. "Jared is like two hours away from here."

"We were just making polite conversation. We were sitting too close to one another to sit there in complete silence. I mean, my thigh was lodged against his thigh the entire ride." said Sara.

"If you say so, Sara Jane..." said Lola laughing.

Tig walked over to Juice. "Where did you find the chicks?" asked Tig cleaning the oil off of his hand with a rag.

Juice said "Their Tahoe broke down out on Route 44. I towed them back in and said we'd take a look at it. Seems like it might just be a busted water pump. I'm about to take a look at it now."

Tig smirked. "I am going to go introduce myself. I wouldn't mind a little vanilla and chocolate for lunch..." He tossed the rag aside and made his way over to the two ladies. "Hi...I'm Tig."

"Hi...I'm Sara, and this is my friend Lola..." said Sara.

"Sara and Lola...mmm...I like those names..." said Tig. Tig opened his mouth to proposition them when he looked up and saw Gemma.

Gemma stepped out of her office and yelled. "Tigger! Stay away from the paying customers..." She folded her arms across her chest and waited until Tig slinked away from the girls.

"He's hot in a...he might kill you in your sleep kind of way..." said Lola with a smile. "Am I right?" asked Lola. She frowned when she didn't get a response. She looked over at her friend and realized that she was watching Juice. Lola chuckled quietly and zipped her lips.

About 40 minutes later Juice walked over to Sara and Lola. "Okay...I have good and bad news...the good news is the car can be easily fixed. It is a broken water pump and it just needs to be replaced. The bad news is...we don't have that part here, and our supplier can't get the part to us until tomorrow morning. But I can promise you that you car will be the first one to get fixed in the morning...I know that isn't much of a consolation right now."

Sara said "Oh...Well, at least it can be fixed. Are there any hotels here in town? Looks like we will be staying the night here in Charming."

"There is a place not far from here. I can give you two a ride over there...I mean, if you want...me to. I feel bad that we can't fix your car today." said Juice.

"That would be great, Juice. We just need to grab our bags from the car." said Sara.

Juice smiled at her. "Sure, I will take you over there." Juice offered, leading the way to Tahoe.

Sara grabbed the bags from the back and smiled. "Thanks, Juice."

Juice escorted Sara and Lola over to the truck and then dropped them off at the local motel so that they could get settled in.

* * *

><p>Juice knocked on Sara's hotel room door, having gotten the room number from the clerk.<p>

Sara opened the door and looked a little shocked to see Juice. "Oh...Hi. Is there something wrong with the car?" she asked.

Juice nervously rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and shook his head. "No...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for a drink...you can say no. I'll still fix the Tahoe first thing in the morning," joked Juice with a nervous smile.

Sara thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "I'd like that. I don't have anything else to do tonight. Just give me a minute to change, and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Cool...I'll be downstairs." said Juice. He turned and walked away from the door letting out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

Sara closed the door and laughed a little. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She brushed her long blond hair to one side and grabbed her purse. She paused a minute to text Lola. She didn't think leaving out with a strange man without telling someone was a good idea. Afterward she grabbed her room key and left to meet Juice downstairs. She smiled seeing him perched on his motorcycle waiting on her.

"I hope you don't mind. This is my normal mode of transportation." said Juice offering his helmet to her.

"I figured that it would be." said Sara. "Thanks." She put on the helmet and then climbed onto the back of his bike. Sara felt a little awkward putting her arms around a man she didn't know, but there weren't any other options so she wrapped her arms around Juice.

"Hold on tight..." said Juice. He started the motorcycle and took off heading toward a bar that he liked.

When they arrived at the bar, Sara climbed off the motorcycle, took off Juice's helmet, and handed it to him. She had never felt so exhilarated in her life.

Juice climbed off his bike and looked at her. "I hope I didn't drive too fast." He said, draping an arm around her shoulders and walking into the bar.

Sara smiled at him. "No, not at all. I enjoyed it."

The bar was pretty packed for a Thursday night. Juice walked with Sara over to the bar and had a seat. "What do you want to drink?" he asked, getting the bartender's attention.

"I wouldn't mind a shot of tequila." said Sara having a seat on a bar stool next to Juice. She had to admit she liked the atmosphere of the bar. It was loud and rowdy with good music.

The bartender walked over. "What can I get you?"

"Two beers, a couple of shot glasses, and a bottle of tequila." said Juice taking money out of his wallet and handing it to the bartender. "So where is our friend Lola?" he asked, turning his attention back to Sara. He was hoping that this place wasn't too rowdy for her, but he figured it was better than taking her back to the club. There was no telling what kind of debauchery was happening over there.

The bartender opened two bottles of beer and set them in front of Juice and Sara.

"She is back at the hotel with her fiancé', Jared." said Sara. She took a swig from her bottle of beer and smiled listening to Bob Seger playing on the jukebox, her favorite. "So...I told you about me this afternoon, but you didn't say very much about yourself. Where are you from?" asked Sara taking another swig of beer.

Juice smiled. He wasn't used to anyone really being interested in what he had to say. And most of the hanger-on chicks wanted to blow you...not get to know you. "I am originally from Queens, but I've lived here a long time now. Charming is my home. You already know that I am a mechanic...and that I have a motorcycle. I spend a lot of my time working on that. Uh..." He chuckled not really being able to think of anything else to say about himself. He was glad when the bartender set the bottle of tequila in front of him. Juice poured a shot and downed it easily.

Sara laughed at his reaction and said "Sorry...I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

Juice poured another shot for himself and one for Sara. "No...you didn't put me on the spot. I don't do a lot. I work on my bike and I like a lot of tech stuff building websites and stuff like that. I mostly just hang out with my friends. My life isn't as interesting as yours."

"Somehow I doubt that..." said Sara running her fingers over the worn leather of his cut. She laughed softly. "I think you have a very interesting life, Juice." She picked up her shot of tequila and tipped it in his direction before drinking it.

Juice smiled at her and said "Oh...you noticed...?" He poured another round of shots for both of them.

"Kind of hard not to...I noticed when you were looking at my car today at the garage. Motorcycles...guys walking around in leather vests with patches on them..." Sara accepted the second shot drinking it.

"And you agreed to come out with me anyway?" asked Juice laughing. "Are you a good girl who likes a bad boy?" asked Juice with a smirk.

"Now...who said I was a good girl?" asked Sara. She saw a pool table open up. "Do you play pool?" asked Sara.

Juice asked "You play pool?"

"I love it..." said Sara with a smirk.

"Well, let's play. Been awhile since I've played a good game of pool." said Juice stand up taking their bottle of tequila with him over to the pool table.

Sara leaned over the table racking up the balls. "Stripes or solids?" asked Sara grabbing a pool cue from the wall behind them.

"Solids. You can break." Juice watched Sara walking around the table and he smirked. He waited until she set up her shot and then walked up behind her and leaned in so that he could whisper in her ear. "I have my own table at my place, maybe we could go back there later..." He moved back so that she could take her shot.

Sara tossed a look over her shoulder at him and smiled. She couldn't tell if he was serious or just trying to unnerve her. Sara took her shot getting several of her balls in good position. She stood up and walked over to Juice. "I just might..." said Sara with a smirk and moved out of his way.

Juice chuckled at her brazen attitude. He had to admit that it was hot. He smirked and said "I liked the view better when you were bent over the table." He winked at her, walked over to the table and lined up his shot.

Sara walked behind him, watching him closely. She blew on his ear and then giggled. "So what exactly do you want to do at your place...?"

The question threw Juice and made him hit the cue ball so hard that it slid into one of the pockets.

Sara bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh at him. "Oh...looks like it is my turn..." Sara walked around and reached into the table grabbing the cue ball out of the pocket. She set it on the table, lining up the shot that she wanted to take.

"That was evil!" declared Juice, eying her like a lion eying a gazelle.

"You liked it a little bit..." said Sara with a grin. She took her shot, knocking down three striped balls. She moved around the table knocking down two more.

Juice shook his head. "You are killing me in this game..."

They played a total of 6 games and were split just about down the middle in game 7. Sara was lining up her shot when a guy slammed into her by accident, knocking her flat against the pool table.

"Hey! Watch what the fuck you are doing!" yelled Juice, walking over to check on Sara.

"Fuck you!" said the guy. The man easily towered over Juice. "The bitch was in my way," sneered the man.

"Get the fuck out of here," Juice said threateningly, as he gripped the pool cue like he was going to bash the guy's head in.

The man laughed and headed to the other side of the bar.

Juice walked over to Sara and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sara nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me a little...maybe we should call it a night Juice...it is getting sort of late..."

Juice nodded and said "Yeah, sure...why don't you head out? I am going to go hit the head before we leave."

Sara laughed and said "Okay..." She walked out of the bar and stood outside enjoying the fresh night air.

Juice had the tequila bottle gripped in his hand. He walked over to the guy and broke the bottle of tequila over his head.

The guy turned around, his bald head bleeding from the glass.

Sara stood outside for five minutes wondering what was taking Juice so long. That was until she started to see people walking out of the bar talking about a fight. She was about to head back inside when Juice walked out.

His lip was split open, and his knuckles looked like they took a pounding. He said, "Let's go." He handed her his helmet and climbed onto his bike starting it up.

Sara quickly climbed onto the back of his bike and put on the helmet. She held onto him tightly as he took off leaving the bar's parking lot. When they finally came to a stop, Sara didn't recognize where their location. "Where are we?" asked Sara, looking around as she climbed off of his bike. She took off his helmet, shaking her hair out.

"My place." said Juice. Climbing off of his bike. He smiled at her. "I am not a perv or anything. I was just thinking we could play another game of pool...this time without interruptions...but if you don't want to...I can just take you back to the hotel."

Sara considered it a moment. She never did things like this. Going into strange a man's house at night. But there was something about Juice that made her feel safe. She nodded and smiled "Okay...but just a couple of games..."

Juice chuckled. "Okay..." He walked with her up to his front door of his ranch style house and unlocked the door. "Home sweet home..." said Juice. His house was fairly well put together for a bachelor. It was decorated in neutral tones.

Sara looked around with a smile. "Nice house..." She spotted a picture of a reaper hanging over the couch. "So where is your pool table?" asked Sara.

Juice led her to his dining room. The pool table took up the majority of the room. "I don't have use for a dining room, so now it is my pool room. You want something to drink?" asked Juice.

"What do you have?" asked Sara, walking over to the bar he had set up in the room. She whistled at the selection. "Wow..." said Sara laughing.

Juice chuckled and said "Help yourself to whatever you want." Juice started racking up the balls. He paused and chuckled. "I should be letting you do this..."

Sara poured herself a glass of Whiskey and paused hearing him. She looked back and asked "Why? Because I am a woman?" She smirked at him.

"No...because I like watching you bend over the table..." said Juice as he finished racking up the balls.

"I thought you said you weren't a pervert?' asked Sara teasingly.

Juice laughed and walked over behind her. "Okay. Maybe I lied. You do have a very nice ass. That was the first thing I saw this afternoon when I was pulling up to your car. Your ass wiggling out the side of the car. What were you doing anyway?"

Sara blushed bright red, not realizing how that had looked earlier. "I was looking for my cell phone so that I could call for a tow. And here I thought you stopped because you saw a lady in distress..."

He smiled at her and said "I would have stopped either way...I'm glad I took Route 44 back to town...I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on meeting you..." He walked back over to the pool table. "You can go first..."

"Thanks." Sara drank a little of the whiskey, picked up a pool cue, and start playing.

Juice and Sara played a couple of games before they ended up relaxing on his couch. "You are a good player...I didn't expect that. How'd you get so good?" asked Juice.

"When I was in college I used to hit the pool halls every weekend. You meet a lot of interesting people at pool halls...including bikers. I got good just working the tables every weekend. Besides, I was a pretty girl, and they loved buying me drinks..." said Sara, laughing softly.

"I can see why. I wanted to buy you a drink when I met you." said Juice.

"Sure, _that's_ what you wanted to do when you met me..." said Sara with a smirk.

Juice looked sheepish. "Well, I wanted to buy you a drink and have sex with you. But I'm only a man...can you blame me?'

"No...no I can't..." said Sara.

"So your friend said that you were moving to the area?" asked Juice curiously. If that was true he wondered if she'd want to see him again.

Sara nodded. "I am moving to Stockton. I was there looking for a house to buy."

"Oh, that isn't that far. So you guys came out here to house hunt and go to the wedding?" asked Juice.

"Well, partly for those reasons. Lola and I always said that we'd take a cross-country road trip. But we never had time, so leading up to her wedding we decided to take a two week cross-country trip ending in California. I needed to look for houses and who better to do that with than my best friend? I found a couple of good places and put in an offer on one that I really liked."

"A cross-country trip? Wow...you two are like the Banger Sisters, huh...?" Juice paused and laughed. "I am embarrassed that I know that that movie even is. So you are buying a house? Not renting. That means you are planning to stick around?" asked Juice.

Sara laughed at the Banger Sisters reference. "Yeah, we are something like that. And I think it is cute that you know that movie. Shows depth. I am going to make California my new home. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go on a date once you are settled." said Juice.

"I'd like that a lot, Juice..." said Sara, surprised that he would want to see her again. She had to smile to herself because she really did like him.

"Cool..."said Juice, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "It is getting late. Do you want me to take you back? Or...we could watch a movie or something...?" offered Juice hoping she'd stay awhile longer.

Sara said "Sure...I could go for a movie..." Logically she knew that it was time to go, but she didn't want to.

Juice said "Okay...any preference on what we watch?"

Sara shook her head and said "Anything would be fine..."

Juice nodded and said "Okay." He turned on the TV and hit play on the DVD player. There was always a disk in the player. He just hoped it wasn't porn. He was relieved when he realized it was The Departed. "This movie is sort of graphic, but good."

"I love this movie..." said Sara laughing. She curled her legs under her on the couch after kicking off her shoes. "Oh...I hope you don't mind..." said Sara.

"No...I don't mind...make yourself at home." said Juice. He tried to nonchalantly drape his arm over her shoulders.

Sara smirked a little and reached up, pulling his hand slightly so that his arm was wrapped around her more. She glanced at his knuckles and said "Looks like that hurts a lot…"

"Not a lot…only a little…"said Juice.

"Must have had an interesting time in the bathroom to bust up your knuckles like that." said Sara with a smirk.

Juice laughed hard and said "Okay so maybe I didn't go to the bathroom when I sent you outside…"

"I knew what you were up to when you sent me outside. He disrespected you. You had to take care of that. Besides, I thought was hot…" said Sara with a wink.

Juice chuckled quietly but didn't say anything. She had balls that was for damn sure. Half way through the movie Juice glanced down at Sara and realized that she had fallen asleep. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, pulled it over the both of them and relaxed watching the rest of the movie. He found himself feeling pretty sleepy too. He ended up falling asleep with Sara on the couch.

A couple of hours later the alarm on Juice's cell phone started to go off. He groaned slightly reaching in his pocket to silence the alarm. He smiled seeing Sara's head still resting on his shoulder.

The alarm and Juice moving woke Sara out of a light sleep. She yawned tiredly and looked at the sun coming in between the blinds. "Crap...what time is it?" asked Sara, seriously embarrassed that she had fallen asleep on his couch.

Juice said "It is 7:00...I've got to get ready to go into work...so that I can fix your car..."

"I can't believe that I fell asleep here last night. Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Sara laughing at herself.

"You looked too cute to wake up. I hope you aren't angry with me...I mean nothing happened" said Juice realizing that she might have taken this the wrong way.

"Well, of course nothing happened...I am still fully clothed. I just...I never do things like this...I don't want you to think that I am that kind of girl..." said Sara.

"I think you are beautiful and funny. That is the kind of girl I think you are..." said Juice. "Which is why I didn't make a move on you last night. I know a good girl when I see one...I don't want to mess things up because I'd really like to see you again...I am going to get a quick shower and then I'll drop you off at your hotel." Juice couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Juice stood up and stretched tiredly. He walked back to his bedroom to grab a shower.

Sara waited til he was out of earshot and squealed like a schoolgirl about the kiss.

Juice wasn't in the shower yet so he heard her. He chuckled quietly and hopped into the shower. Twenty minutes later he was dressed and ready to go, and the two of them headed out to his bike. He handed her his helmet and once she was holding onto him, they took off for the hotel she was staying at. He pulled up in the parking lot in no time and then walked with her up to her room. "I'll see you once I finish fixing your car..." said Juice with a smile.

"Okay...I'll see you then..." said Sara. "I had fun last night, Juice..."

"I had fun too." said Juice. He leaned in and kissed her. "See you around bright eyes..." He walked off.

Sara let herself into her room and leaned against the door after she closed it. She was startled by someone knocking on the door. She jumped back and then laughed at herself. She opened the door and chuckled seeing Lola standing there.

"You skank!" said Lola laughing. "I came over here at 3:00 in the morning because I was bored. I was so sure that you'd be back by then...but no. You weren't...and you are just getting home...skank! Tell me everything? Was it Juice or the one that tried to chat us up at the garage?" Lola walked over to Sara's bed and flopped on it.

"Why weren't you in bed with your fiancé at 3 in the morning...?" asked Sara.

"We had a fight and he left out last night...didn't come back. I figure he just got another room in the hotel because he was pissed at me." said Lola. "Enough about me we are talking about you..."

"Nothing happened...we went to a bar and played some pool. Then we went back to his place and played some more pool. Then we watched a movie. I fell asleep and...he didn't want to wake me. I stayed clothed the entire time..." said Sara.

Lola chuckled and said "Okay so worse...you aren't a skank...you are a non-starter!"

"Well, he already asked me out on a date whenever I get settled in Stockton. How is that for non-starter?" asked Sara with her hands on her hips.

"Okay...I stand corrected! So I guess this means no slutty wedding sex for you..." said Lola. "Sara and a badass biker...who would have thought it. Think he wants to be your date to the wedding?" asked Lola.

"Uh, no...and I have date. Your fiancé's manwhore brother..." said Sara.

"Rusty is a loser! I only set you up with him for the wedding because he is Jared's best man. You should ask biker dude to be your date. He's hot, and he didn't try to screw you the first night he met you. Major kudos..." said Lola.

"He might think that is weird. You don't ask some guy you just met to accompany you to a wedding. Guys start thinking all sorts of stuff and it'll scare him off." said Sara with a smile. "I need a shower. I smell like booze and cigarettes."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter two guys! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>About 40 minutes later Sara walked out of the bathroom dressed for the day. She chuckled seeing Lola still stretched out across her bed. "I thought you would be back in your room by now. I am glad that I didn't walk out here naked." said Sara. She stood in the mirror putting on her make-up. She felt invigorated after her night with Juice.<p>

Lola chuckled and said, "I am too nosy to go back to my room. I want to know more about your night with Juice. Besides, I am starving. I figured I would treat the two of us to breakfast at that diner down the street. And last night when Jared took me out to dinner we passed several lovely shops that were closed for the evening. We should do some shopping here." She propped her head up on a pillow and smiled a moment watching Sara. "Sara Jane, I dare say that you are glowing. I mean, you look the happiest that I've seen you in awhile. One night with Juice did that?"

Sara finished applying her make-up and turned around quirking an eyebrow at Lola. "Lola Ann Ellis, I've known you for ten years...any time you decide to go shopping there is something wrong. Why don't you tell me a little more about this fight with Jared?" Sara had a seat on the bed.

Lola shook her head and said, "Not a chance. We are talking about the man that has you grinning this morning." Lola stood up and grabbed her purse from the side of the bed. "Move your butt. I am hungry." said Lola, heading for the door. She didn't want to give Sara the opportunity to question her any further.

Sara frowned at Lola's hasty exit. She would have to try to pin her friend down at some point to find out what the hell was going on. Lola could be impulsive and make bad decisions. Although, Sara wasn't altogether fond of Jared anyway. Jared Pierce was a pompous, self-indulgent, news anchor, from Santa Barbara. Sara picked up her bag and followed Lola out of the room. "Wait! How are we going to get there? I don't have my car back yet," Sara exclaimed.

Lola dangled a set of keys from her fingers. "I made Jared take me to Stockton to rent a car last night just in case your Tahoe wasn't fixable. Anyway, you know I don't like being dependent on a man for anything. Like right now I am hungry, but Jared is nowhere to be found." Lola and Sara walked to the parking lot and climbed into the rental car. Lola put on her sunglasses squinting in the morning sun. "So...did you ride on his motorcycle?" asked Lola, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Sara chuckled thinking about the moment she climbed onto that motorcycle and held onto Juice for all she was worth. "Yes, I hopped on the back of that thing, and we took off. We went to this really cool bar and played pool. You know how I love to play pool! It was like he knew me without knowing me. How often does that happen?"

"I am so shocked that you actually rode on the back of his motorcycle. That is not like you at all. I am proud of you. And you are right about meeting someone that knows you without knowing you. Doesn't happen often. Not often...not often at all." said Lola flashing a smile at her friend. "So...are you going to see him again?" asked Lola excited for her best friend.

"He says that he's interested in seeing me again. And I'd really like to see him again. But I've got so much to do in this next month I don't know when I'd have time to see him. I've got to go all the way back to Louisiana and pack up my place. If the seller doesn't accept my offer, I am going to have to move into an apartment while I find a house..."

"All of those things are important, but so is a social life. If you want to see him again, you'll make the time." said Lola. She pulled into the diner parking lot and found a parking space. Lola and Sara walked into the diner and found a booth by the windows.

The two women ordered breakfast and then sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, Juice got into a fight last night at the bar. That is why we ended up going back to his place to begin with. He place was really nice by the way."

"A fight?" asked Lola shocked. "Did he win?"

"Well, I didn't actually see the fight. He asked me to wait outside for him. Are you going to tell me what is really going on with you and Jared?" asked Sara, drinking from a glass of orange juice.

Lola laughed and said, "A bar fight! And he didn't want you to stick around to see it? I like this guy more by the minute." Lola shook her head as the waitress brought over their meals. "Jared and I got into a major fight because he sprung some unpleasant news on me. He told me that he was offered an anchor position at a news station in New York. And he intends to take it. He expects me to leave my job to follow him. He just told me that was what we were going to do. There was no discussion or asking me what I wanted to do...he told me what I was going to do. I blew up at him before I knew it. How dare he? My career is just as important as his. I can't just leave the university on a moment's notice. They just moved me up from an adjunct professor to an associate professor. He got pissed and stormed out. He said he was going to get drunk."

Sara tried to resist the urge to say 'I told you so'. Instead she opted for, "I am sorry, Lola. But maybe he'll come back with a fresh perspective on things...right?"  
>"Maybe you are right...or maybe he is the jackass that you always told me that he was, and I am making a horrible mistake." said Lola looking across at the table. "I've lost my appetite..."<p>

"I didn't say that, Lola. Oh come on... you can't lose your appetite. Breakfast is your favorite meal. Ever. And their hash browns look awesome." said Sara.

Lola laughed softly. "You didn't have to say anything. You've been telling me from the beginning to see who Jared really was, but I guess I didn't want. I can't marry him with this unresolved, Sara. If I don't hear from him soon so that we can work this out, I am calling off the wedding."

The two women ate breakfast in silence after that revelation. Neither of them knew what to say. After breakfast Sara put on a cheerful face. "We should get out of here and go shopping. Shopping always makes you feel better."

Lola smiled at Sara after paying for their meal. "My thoughts exactly. We can hit all of these great little shops and go crazy." Then she added, "And I can forget about my problems." They left the diner and headed to the main strip of Charming where the majority of stores were lined door to door down the picturesque street. The two women spent the next three hours shopping. When they finished, Lola's rental car was filled to the brim with bags.

As Lola was putting on her seat belt, she heard her cell phone ringing. Lola grabbed her phone and saw a number she didn't recognize. She answered the phone tentatively. "Hello?" Lola frowned, listening.

"Who is it?" asked Sara, seeing the look on Lola's face.  
>"It's a collect call..." said Lola. "From Jared..." Lola accepted the call and climbed out of the car to get some privacy.<p>

Sara waited in the car and frowned.

A few minutes later Lola climbed back into the car. "The wedding is off" she announced. "That was Jared calling me from the County Jail. He was picked up this morning…with a prostitute. He needs me to come pay the fine to get him out of jail." Lola started up the car and shook her head, asking "A prostitute?" She shook her head again in disbelief. "I am going to drop you off at the hotel...okay?"

"I can come with you, Lola. You don't have to go through this alone," offered Sara.

"I'll be fine, Sara...I just need some time alone to figure this out." said Lola.

"Well, why don't you drop me off at the garage? I can see if my car is ready." said Sara. "If you need me...call my cell."

Lola nodded and said "Okay..." She smiled and said, "Put on more lipstick. You are about to see your man."

Sara blushed a little. "I am just going to go check on my car...that is all. No love connection," Sara chucked.

"Sureee...that is what they call it now?" asked Lola facetiously.

"Shut up..." said Sara laughing. She pulled down the mirror and looked at her make-up, seeing that her lipstick could use a touch up. Sara fixed her lipstick as Lola pulled onto the lot. Sara climbed out of the car grabbing her purse. "I am serious. If you need anything you call me."

"I am going to bail him out, and then I am going back to the hotel and check out of our room, and I am going to check into another room on my own. I don't want anything to do with Jared. In the mean time, have a good time with your man. Oh, I mean friend." said Lola with a smile that belied her sadness.

Sara nodded, closing the car door and waving at Lola as she sped out of the lot. Sara walked over to the office.

"Good Morning, my name is Sara Reed. My Tahoe is here for service. I was just coming to see if it is ready."

Gemma smiled and said, "You are the girl that Juice towed in yesterday. He's finishing the work on your car now. It should be ready in about thirty minutes. Why don't you have a seat and wait on him?"

"Thank you." said Sara. "Oh! How much do I owe you?" asked Sara taking out her wallet.

Gemma handed her the invoice. "Your total is at the bottom." said Gemma.

Sara handed Gemma the money and smiled. "Have a good day." She walked out of the office and sat outside to wait. It was a beautiful day outside so she didn't mind the wait. The morning sun was shining down on her as she gazed upward at the sky.

Around noon, Juice walked over to Sara. "Watching the clouds?" he asked with a small smirk on his face. He sat next to Sara on the bench.

Sara laughed at herself a little. "Yes, sometimes I like to watch the clouds...weird right?"

"Not at all...I figure that was what the cavemen did before there was TV..." said Juice jokingly. "Oh these are for you." said Juice handing her the keys to her car. "It's ready to go. I threw in a free tune up while I was under the hood. What time are you leaving? Maybe we could grab lunch together?"

"I actually don't know what I'm doing right now. I won't be going to Napa Valley. Lola has called off her wedding. She is so upset right now. I don't know what her next move will be. So we'll be staying here for another night. I'd love to hang out but...Lola is going through a lot right now. I wouldn't feel right." said Sara.

"No..that's fine. I understand that your friend needs you. I'm sorry to hear that the wedding is off. Maybe they will work things out. Uh, why don't I give you my cell phone number. You can give me a call..whenever you get settled in Stockton." said Juice.

Sara smiled at him and fished around in her purse for her cell phone. She handed the phone to him. "You can put your number in." Then she blew out a long breath and shook her head. "I don't see them working this out. Lola's fiancé, Jared, cheated on her with a prostitute and got himself arrested. And Lola isn't exactly what you would call forgiving. In fact she is usually the opposite of forgiving when it comes to men."

Juice took her cell phone and put in his home and cell phone numbers. He hoped she'd take the hint that he really wanted to stay in touch with her. He paused and looked up at her. "Oh man...that is...wow. I can see why the wedding would be off permanently."

Sara nodded and said "I should get back to her, but you will definitely be hearing from me soon." She paused and said "I mean it...I will be calling you soon..."

Juice handed Sara her phone. "I hope so..." said Juice. He opened the car door for her.

Sara climbed into the car and put on her seat belt. Sara waved at Juice before driving off the lot. She headed over to the hotel and went to her room. She had a seat on the bed and called Lola's cell phone but the call went straight to voicemail. Sara decided to leave a message. "Lola, when you get this message give me a call. I just want to know that you are okay."

A couple of hours later, Lola knocked on Sara's hotel door.

Sara opened the door and smiled. "Lola! I was seriously thinking about calling the police. Come in."

Lola shook her head. "I am sorry about that. I went for a drive and got lost. You know how bad my sense of direction is in new places. I am not really feeling up to hanging out tonight. But I was thinking that maybe you could hang out with your new friend. There is no reason for you to be here with me sulking for the rest of the night."

"We won't sulk then...we will go out for drinks or we can stay in, veg out, and watch moves." said Sara.

"That is a sweet offer, but I will be okay here by myself. I think I am just going to get some ice cream and then turn in for the night. But you have a very hot biker that is totally interested in you...take advantage of that." said Lola. She hugged Sara and smiled. "My room is on the other side of yours, so, if he doesn't want to hang out, you can always come over." Then Lola turned and walked next door to her room.

Sara closed the door and thought about what Lola said. She did make a good point. Sara walked over to the bed and grabbed her cell phone. She called Juice.

"Yeah?" asked Juice over loud music playing in the background.

"Uh...hi Juice, this is Sara...Sara Reed. You fixed my car for me today." said Sara.

Juice chuckled in a deep voice. "I think I remember the girl that spent the night sleeping on my couch. How are you doing?"

Sara blushed and chuckled. "I am fine. I was actually wondering if you were busy tonight. I don't have any plans...I was wondering if we could hang out."

Juice perked up hearing that she didn't have plans. "Uh sure. I am not busy at all. I am just hanging out at the club with the guys. When should I pick you up?"

"I am not doing anything so now is good." said Sara.

"Then now it is...I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Any idea what you want to do tonight?" asked Juice.

"Well, I am new to the area. We can do whatever you want to do. I am game for just about anything." said Sara.

Juice chuckled suggestively. "That could be interpreted in so many ways. But you are a good girl, so I know that isn't how you meant it..."

"Remember what I said last night? Who said I was a good girl?" asked Sara smirking to herself. "I'll see you when you get here, Juice."

Juice laughed at her reply and ended the call when they finished talking. He climbed off the bar stool after draining the last of his beer. "Alright I am out of here guys."

"Where are you going?' asked Chibs in his thick accent. He was playing pool with a couple of hanger-ons and Tig.

Juice said "I've got something better to do. Goodnight guys..." Juice walked out of the club, climbed onto his motorcycle, and headed over to the hotel. He had to admit that he was excited that Sara had called him. He had wondered earlier in the day if she was just blowing him off.

Sara was standing in the parking lot with a smile when Juice pulled up at the hotel. Sara was wearing a white corset top and a pair of dark denim shorts.

Juice came to a stop next to her and put his feet on the ground to steady his bike. He took off his helmet letting out a wolf whistle. "You look hot..." said Juice with a smirk. Sure, Sara looked amazing the day before, but tonight she looked like she just might be the bad girl. He offered Sara his helmet and put on his riding goggles.

Sara smiled at him. "Thanks for the compliment..." Sara put on the helmet and climbed on, holding onto Juice.

Juice drove them out to the same bar they had been to the previous night. It was one of his favorite bars when he wasn't hanging out at the club. He parked in a space and climbed off of the bike, heading into the bar with Sara. The scene tonight was a little less crowded than the previous night so there was a pool table already available. Juice walked over to it to claim it before anyone else could. He kissed her cheek and asked, "What do you want to drink?"

"Tequila would be good." said Sara, trying not to blush after he kissed her cheek. "I'll start racking up the balls." She offered, leaning over the table to grab the balls.

Juice 's eyes lingered on her ass a moment before heading over to the bar to get their drinks. He walked back over to the table as he watched Sara make the break. "I call Solids..." said Juice.

Sara smirked at him. "It seems that you always do. Your shot." said Sara standing up. She took a shot of tequila from him and downed it.

Juice ran his hand up her back. "You look hot...have I already told you that?"

Sara chuckled. "Yes, you've already said that. But I don't mind hearing it again..."

Juice smirked at her and took a swig from his beer before grabbing a pool cue and taking a shot. "So how long are you in town for?" asked Juice as casually as he could manage.

"A couple days at least. Lola doesn't want to leave until she knows what she is doing. So we have a couple of days to hang out if you want to." said Sara.

"I definitely want to. Trust me." said Juice laughing softly. "I am glad that you will be here for longer."

Sara and Juice played a couple of games of pool drinking and having a good times.

Juice saw Sara moving to the music a little as she was playing pool. "Do you want to dance?"

Sara smiled. "I'd love to...I love this song."

Juice took her hand as Led Zeppelin's "Whole Lotta Love" played, and moved to where people were dancing. Juice smiled brightly at her. Juice put his hands on her hips as they moved to the music. He couldn't help but smile watching the way Sara seemed to get lost in the music as she danced. She looked even more beautiful to him that way.

Sara grinned as danced with Juice. She moved seductively to the beat of the music. Sara loved the way Juice's eyes were focused on her as if she were the only woman in the room.

After about an hour, Juice's hands became less discrete as he moved them over Sara's body as they danced. He pulled her hips in against him closer. "So sexy..." whispered Juice against her ear.

Sara was starting to get a little tipsy and she chuckled softly. "You are sexy too with that Mohawk of yours," she said, running a hand over Juice's hair and signature tat.

Juice smiled seeing that she was getting tipsy. "Why don't we head over to my place?" asked Juice. He was still pretty sober, since he was just buzzed at the moment.

"I'd like that." said Sara. She followed Juice out of the bar and realized that it was raining. She laughed. "We are going to get soaked." She climbed onto the bike behind Juice.

Juice handed her his helmet and said "Well, now you can say that I got you wet..." He waited until she had her arms around him. "Hold on tight, doll." The he took off for his house.

As they were riding towards Juice's house, the rain started to come down harder, and he was worried that Sara wouldn't be able to hold on. He decided to just take her to the hotel since it was closer. He pulled up at the hotel and pulled into a parking place.

Sara climbed off of the bike confused. "I thought we were going to your place? Is something wrong?" She thought he was giving her the brush off. She handed him the helmet.

"No...I was figuring I could come up with you. It is raining pretty hard to ride out all the way to my house." said Juice.

"Oh! Okay..." said Sara with a smile, the rain matting her hair against her face.

Juice chuckled and asked. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going in?"

Sara laughed and nodded. "Let's go in." They went up to her hotel room, and she let them in. She shivered as she entered the room since the air was on full blast, and she was currently very wet. She hurriedly turned off the air and said "Uh...I need to get out of these close before I freeze." She turned on the heater.

"You should take off your pants and stuff." said Sara. She paused hearing how that sounded.

Juice quirked an eyebrow at her and said "Really?"

"No...I meant that I turned on the heater and you could lay your clothes out for them to dry a little." said Sara blushing. She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change.

Juice chuckled at her embarrassment and stripped out of his clothes, draping them over a chair. He positioned the chair in front of the heater hoping his clothes would dry out somewhat. He had a seat on the bed wearing his boxers and a tank top.

Sara came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a pink satin robe tied tightly at the waist. The robe stopped mid-thigh although she had shorts on underneath. She had a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Sara tossed Juice a towel. "I figured that you could use this."

Juice smiled. "Oh thanks." He grabbed the towel and dried off some. He looked at her thighs peeking out from under her robe.

Sara followed Juice's gaze and blushed a little. "Don't get any ideas," she said, lifting her robe up to reveal her shorts. She glanced at his gun and knife sitting on the nightstand before turning her attention back to him.

Juice chuckled. "Awww don't ruin the illusion." Juice finished drying off and had a seat on her bed again. "I've never stayed in this hotel before. It isn't too bad of a place really," commented Juice, looking around the room for the first time. He watched Sara standing awkwardly on the other side of the bed. "Are you going to stand over there all night?" asked Juice, quirking an eyebrow at her demeanor.

Sara flashed a sheepish smile. "No..." she said, making a face at him. She climbed onto the bed next to Juice. She blew out a cool breath trying to settle her nerves. She had goose bumps on her skin, and it wasn't just from being cold.

Juice had two options. He could leave or he could go out of his way to make her more comfortable. He reached over and playfully tickled Sara's thigh. "We don't have to have sex, Sara. I am cool with just hanging out with you. Don't be so nervous. It isn't like I am going to jump you."

Sara laughed quietly. "Juice...don't tickle me." She said, squirming away from his tickling hands. "No, It isn't that trust me..." Sara wasn't nervous about Juice jumping her. She was trying to maintain her composure so that she didn't jump his bones. He was laying in her bed in a pair of navy blue boxers and a navy blue wife beater. Her eyes kept wandering to his muscular arms and legs. She wondered what his chest looked like under that shirt. And he smelled so manly from working in the garage all day. The faint scent of motor oil and sweat occasionally wafted passed her nose. Not to mention she had just spent an hour or more pressed up against him on the dance floor. Their hips gyrating together in a way that would have made even Lola blush. No, she wasn't worried about Juice taking advantage of her. She was worried about losing control. Sara licked her lips briefly feeling as though they were dry. Her eyes were drawn to his tattoo. She ran her finger nail lightly over one of his tattoos. "Did that hurt a lot?" asked Sara in a sotto voice.

"Hell yeah...but a little pain can be good for you..." said Juice with a wink. Juice watched the intensity of her gaze and the licking of her lips was a tell-tale sign. The corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. His fingers still lingered on Sara's thigh. He decided to be a little bold. He felt like he was reading her signals right. Juice reached over and untied the sash on her bath robe and brushed the satiny material back. He was greeted by the sight of Sara in a pink lace cami and a pair of pink boy shorts. Juice's mouth went dry for a moment looking at her body. He leaned in kissing her softly on the lips.

Sara's body tensed a little and her breathing picked up. But it was the way her face went flush that indicated that these were all good signs.

"You are wound too tight...much too tight." chuckled Juice quietly. He moved over some and started nibbling on her ear. He whispered quietly. "You should try to relax more...we won't do anything you don't want to do," promised Juice, moving his kisses down to her neck. Sara's perfume hung in the air. "You smell amazing..." whispered smoothing his hands along the insides of her thighs slowly as he kissed her neck.

Sara's heart started to race feeling Juice's hands on her thighs. Sara deepened the kiss as she started to relax more. The affect that he was having on her was indescribable. A moan slipped from Sara's lips that surprised even her.

Feeling Sara return his kiss encouraged Juice to push forward. His hands slid further up her thighs so that he was smoothing his hands along the inside of her upper thighs. Occasionally, his fingers brushed against the leg holes of her boy shorts. The intense make out session continued for a while. He wanted to take it slow to give Sara the chance to back out if she wanted to. After awhile he hooked his thumbs into her boyshorts sliding them off of her hips and down her legs. Juice moved onto his back and pulled Sara over on top of him so that she would feel like she was in control at the moment. He pulled her hips down against his with an appreciative groan.

Sara rested her hands on his chest and pulled his wife beater to expose the chest she had been hoping to see since yesterday when he pulled up in the tow truck. She ran her fingers over his muscled chest and abdomen. "You must work out...a lot." said Sara with a quiet chuckle. She had finally loosened up.

Juice smiled at her. "Well, I spent 14 months in jail. There isn't really much to do in jail other than work out. I guess I've just kept it up the last few months since I've been back home."

"14 months must be a long time to go without sex...well unless..." Sara trailed off laughing softly as she kissed his neck. The faint scent of motor oil and sweat driving her wild. Not to mention feeling Juice's manhood nestled firmly between her legs. The only thing separating them was the thin fabric of his boxers.

Juice smirked and placed a light slap on her ass. He wagged his finger at her playfully. "That's not funny. The only action I saw in prison was my hand."

Sara playfully poked out her lip. "Oww...that hurt..." said Sara

Juice laughed softly and lightly rubbed the spot and said "Is that better...?'

"Much better..." said Sara. "Please tell me you have protection with you...?" asked Sara looking as if that had just occurred to her. "I will be seriously disappointed if you don't because...right now is sort of a Thundercats Ho! sort of moment..."

Juice laughed and rolled over so that he was on top of her. "Yes, I have condoms...never leave home without them," he said climbing off the bed and went over to the chair where his clothes were laying. He felt around in the pocket of his pants and found three condoms connected to one another. "I'm like a boy scout, baby. Always prepared..." said Juice walking back over to the bed with a slightly cocky smile. He stripped off his boxers and rolled on the condom before rejoining her on the bed. Just as juice was about to make his move they heard yelling from outside. Juice tried to ignore it and moved forward joining him and Sara.

Sara was so consumed with passion that she was able to put the yelling out of her mind figuring it was just the person next door. "Juice..." breathed Sara as she moaned.

Juice was encouraged by her response and continued on. But the yelling outside of the room only seemed to escalate. However, Juice tried his best to ignore it since he could only hear man's muffled voice. But when he heard the tell-tale sound of a door being kicked in and a woman's shrill scream he knew he had to stop and investigate. Juice climbed off of the bed. "I am going to go check that out." He hurriedly pulled on his pants and zipped up. Juice pulled on his shirt and cut, and grabbed his gun.

Sara was brought out of her state of euphoria hearing a woman's scream. It was then that it on dawned her that Lola's room was next door. "Oh shit." said Sara. She grabbed her shorts pulling them back on and pulled on her robe tying it. "That is Lola's room I am coming with you."

Juice shook his head. "I will check on your friend. You stay here." said Juice. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him and walked next door seeing the hotel room door wide open. The wooden door was splintered. Juice walked into the room seeing a tall white man in a suit that looked slept in.

Jared was pounding on the bathroom door. "Lola! Open the door or I'll break this one down too." yelled Jared. He kicked the door in frustration. "Baby, we can work this out. You know you still want to marry me..." said Jared.

Juice said "The lady doesn't want to talk to you. So you need to take a walk." Juice walked further into the room surveying the scene. Jared had apparently thrown the TV onto the floor.

Jared turned around. He was obviously high. He looked at Juice's disheveled appearance. His workman's shirt from the garage was buttoned incorrectly and he wasn't wearing shoes. "Who the fuck are you?" sneered Jared.

Juice said "Listen you fucking junkie. You are screwing up my night. You need to kick rocks, now!" "Lola! You okay in there? It's Juice...Sara's friend." asked Juice looking toward the bathroom door.

"You know my Lola?" asked Jared. "How do you know my Lola?" asked Jared storming toward Juice.

Lola opened the door cautiously hearing Juice's voice. "I'm okay..."

Jared heard Lola's voice and turned to rush toward her.

Juice groaned. "Fucking junkie..." He rushed Jared knocking him to the ground with a thud before he could reach Lola. Juice looked up at her. "Go next door to Sara's room..." said Juice.

Lola nodded quickly and hurried past the two men and ran next door to Sara's room.

"Get off of me you dirty spic!" yelled Jared angrily. He managed to get his hands from underneath Juice's body and punched Juice in the face knocking him backwards.

Juice was stunned only momentarily. "I got your dirty spic." said Juice getting up punching Jared in the face several times. He was knocking the man around like he was a ragdoll.

Sara had been worried about Juice. She left Lola in her room and peered into the hotel room, watching Juice beat Jared senseless.

Juice finally stopped hitting Jared when he hit the ground and stayed down. Juice grabbed the man by his jacket and all but drug him out of the hotel room."Now get the fuck out of here." said Juice spitting in his direction. He stood over the beaten man with a look on his face that didn't bode well for Jared's permanent safety if he didn't get lost.

But Jared was too busy reveling in his coke fueled brain to register the inherent danger of this situation. He staggered to his feet and spotted Sara. "You! You stupid bitch! You are the one that convinced her to call off the wedding." said Jared charging toward Sara like he was going to hit her.

Lola got between Sara and Jared. "No, I don't want to marry you because you cheated on me with a whore! Just leave me alone, Jared."

Juice was fed up with this entire situation and grabbed the man throwing him over the railing onto the pavement below them.

"Oh shit..." muttered Lola.

"Lola...are you okay?" asked Sara worriedly.

"I'm fine..." said Lola shaking her head. Lola and Sara walked over to the railing and looked over seeing Jared's body laying on the side walk. "Do you think he is dead...?" asked Lola. She started to laugh. She covered her mouth feeling bad but she continued to laugh.

Juice looked at Sara and Lola. "Your friend is sick...seriously." Juice said "I am going to go down there and check the bastard. Juice walked downstairs to the parking lot. He nudged Jared with his foot.

Jared groaned being semi-unconscious.

"He's still alive..." called Juice up to the girls.

Lola started laughing even more.

Sara put her arm around her friend and chuckled quietly. "Lola...how do you get me into these situations..."

"Me...? Your boyfriend is the one that threw him over the railing." said Lola laughing harder.

"He's not my boyfriend..." said Sara.

"Sure...that's why your bedroom smells like..."

Sara cut her off "Point taken. Come on let's go down there."

Lola and Sara walked down the stairs to the parking lot and saw Juice on the phone.

He hung up and lifted Jared up. "We've got to get him out of the parking lot before someone sees him."

Lola said "Okay...we'll help you." Lola grabbed one of Jared's legs.

Sara grabbed the other leg and the three of them carried Jared up the stairs and into Sara's hotel room. They dropped Jared on the floor when they made it to the room. Sara locked the door behind them.

Lola had a seat on Sara's bed but wrinkled her nose and moved to a chair. "I am so sorry about this you guys..."

Juice said "You don't have any reason to be sorry. None of this is on you. I called a couple of friends to figure out what to do with him."Juice nodded his head to Jared.

Sara groaned. "He is going to bleed on the floor." She grabbed a dry towel from the bedroom and stuffed it under Jared's head.

For the time being everyone sort of just occupied the room in silence. About ten minutes later there was a heavy knocked at the door.

Juice went to the door to look out the peephole. He moved back, opening the door to let Tig, Jax, and Tara into the room.

Tig looked at Jared laying on his side with a white towel under his head now covered in blood. "What the fuck happened?" asked Tig.

"I threw him over the railing. He hit his head. He's alive..." said Juice shrugging his shoulders.

Tara said "Has he talked at all?'

Juice nodded and said "Yeah he talked. You think he is going to be okay, Doc?"

Tara kneeled down on the floor examining the back of Jared's head. She nodded. "He needs some stitches but he should be okay."

Jax nodded to Tig and Juice and the three men walked outside talk in private so that Juice could explain what the hell happened. And more importantly they had decide what to do with the prick.

Twenty minutes later the guys walked back into the room and Juice walked over to Sara. "I need to talk to you two..."

Sara nodded and walked with Juice to the other side of the room with Lola following close behind.

"Tig and I are going to take Jared and drop him and his car off in Morada. But you guys can't say anything about what happened tonight...to anyone. You think you can handle that?" asked Juice seriously looking between both of them. "He is high right now. Even if he were to report this...he wouldn't get much traction. But if he does and the police start looking. This could cause trouble for the club."

Sara nodded and said "Of course we won't say a word about what happened tonight. Not to anyone. I never liked him anyway."

Juice looked at Lola.

"I won't be saying word one to anybody about this. He called me a nigger he can kiss my ass. Besides, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble for your club. I appreciate you coming to the rescue." said Lola.

Juice said "I am not the type of guy to just sit on my thumbs when shit happens." He smiled. "Don't worry about your room door. I slipped the owner some money. He's a friend of the club. No one is going to say anything about it. Here is your key to your new room. It is on the other side of Sara's room." Juice handed Lola the key and walked back over to Jax.

It took about thirty minutes but everyone cleared out of the room leaving Sara and Lola by themselves. Lola spoke up first. "I am so sorry that I interrupted your night. I should have listened to you when you said that Jared was no good. He was just so…charming. I couldn't see through it..."

Sara said "You have no reason to apologize. You are like my sister. I will always have your back...whether you are interrupting the best sex of my life or not." She hugged Lola. "We all have on blinders sometimes. When you love a person you see the best in them and try not to recognized the worst. At least you saw his true colors before you married him. And you get to walk away scot-free."

"Well, I do have 100 + wedding gifts to return...she laid her head on Sara's shoulder. I always manage to get myself into untenable situations." said Lola. She paused and took her head off of Sara's shoulder.

"What?" asked Sara looking at her oddly.

Lola burst into laughter. "My baby does the hank panky." sang Lola. "Oh! No! Wait! I've got a better song." Lola struggled to think of the lyrics. "Stroke it Clarence Carter, but don't stroke fast..."

Sara put her hand over Lola's mouth to stop her from singing. She shook her head laughing. "Juice was right...you are sick...very sick."

Lola shook Sara's hand off of her mouth. "Ewww...I don't know where your hand has been! But I have a good idea...strokin! wait no that was your left hand. You are a righty...nevermind." Lola laughed. "I am going back to my room to give you privacy for whenever your man makes it back. I need some sleep...when Juice gets back...thank him again for his help." Lola headed to the door.

Sara nearly fell off the bed laughing. "Lo...what do you think about me and Juice...you know him being a biker?" asked Sara.

"I think that biker or not he's a sweet guy, and you are into him. And he is into you. Obviously, he believes in chivalry. A lot of guys would have heard the goings on next door and kept strokin...but he came to the rescue like a smokin hot Latin Superman. I think bikers are awesome. You know my uncle is a biker. They might be outlaw badasses. But at the end of the day...they love their old ladies and their families as much as the next guy. Maybe more...because they know what they risk every time the walk out the door." Lola smiled at Sara. "You are an over-thinker...and sometimes you think yourself right out of a good thing. Go with the flow and see where it leads...love you.."

"Love you, too, Lola." said Sara with a smile.

Lola walked out of the room and went over to her new room after collecting the stuff from her old room.

Sara got up and locked the door and then stretched out in the bed wondering what time Juice would make it back.

Juice knocked on the door hoping that Sara was still wake.

Sara hopped off the bed and rushed over to the door opening it with a smile. "Hi!" said Sara throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Juice returned her kiss walking her backward into the room. He used his foot to kick the door closed. He was definitely surprised by that greeting but he was glad to have it.

Sara pulled back with a small smirk and walked behind him locking her hotel room door. She grinned taking off her robe to reveal that while he was gone, she had stripped out of her cami and boyshorts.

Juice licked his lips appreciatively. "Today must be my birthday..." said Juice, walking to her and running his hands over her soft curves.

Sara shook her head "Nope. This is my way of saying thank you for being a stand up guy. And it was kind of hot to watch you throw a guy off of a building." Sara pushed his cut off of his shoulders and put it on a chair nearby. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned his workshirt and unbuttoned his pants as she pulled him over to her bed.

Juice put his gun on the nightstand and stepped out of his pants. He lifted Sara up off of her feet making her wrap her legs around his waist and he fell back onto the bed with her. "You are so beautiful." murmured Juice.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara woke up the next morning with only a sheet covering her. She looked over for Juice and saw that he wasn't there. She frowned slightly and looked toward the bathroom door. It was wide open, and he was not in there. She got a sort of sick feeling in her stomach hoping that she hadn't just been a one night stand. Sara climbed out of bed, pulling on her clothes from the previous night. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face, trying to figure out why Juice would leave without even saying goodbye.

Juice walked back into the hotel room balancing two cups of coffee on top of two small Styrofoam food containers. He smiled hearing the water in the bathroom running. He waited until it stopped. "Good morning..." called out Juice.

Sara jumped a little at hearing an unexpected voice. "Juice?" asked Sara. She walked out of the bathroom, her robe hanging open. She smiled brightly and walked over to him. "I thought maybe you had left for work..." said Sara. She couldn't say that she thought Juice ran off after a one-night stand. That was too insulting.

Juice set down the containers he was carrying and walked closer to her. He tangled his fingers into her hair and kissed her. "You thought I'd just leave without saying goodbye?" asked Juice with a smile. He kissed her again and pulled back, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "Never. I just walked across the street to get coffee and breakfast for the two of us."

Sara blushed embarrassed. "I don't know what I was thinking. So what did you get for breakfast?" asked Sara peering around him at the containers.

Juice chuckled. "Nice dodge. You were thinking that I am a biker that sleeps with random girls and then disappears before they wake up. I got their pancake special. I didn't know what you might want to eat. I hope that is okay." He pulled the plastic utensils from his pockets and handed her a set wrapped in plastic. Juice handed Sara a cup of coffee and one of the breakfast containers before having a seat in a chair sitting next to the bed.

Sara smiled sheepishly. "I happen to love pancakes. Thanks, Juice. You are really sweet." said Sara sitting on the bed Indian style. She took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Well, I felt bad. I haven't exactly taken you out to dinner yet. I was thinking...if you aren't busy tonight...why don't you come over to my place for dinner. I'll cook." said Juice, he started eating breakfast.

Sara swallowed a bite of pancake almost choking. "You cook?" asked Sara with a grin. "Sure, I'd love to come over for dinner. I mean I need to see if Lola is okay first though."

"Yes, I cook...don't tell anyone. The guys would bust my chops, but I really like cooking." said Juice with a smirk. He nodded when she mentioned Lola. "I understand. She's been through a lot. I won't hold it against you if you can't make it to dinner tonight."

"I happen to love cooking, too. That was one of my favorite parts of living in Italy. It was a beautiful country and great inspiration for reveling in the history of art. But I learned so many wonderful things about cooking. I made my way up and down the boot learning about art and trying Italian cuisine." said Sara as she ate breakfast.

"I love Italian food. I miss it a lot being out here in California. A lot of people are surprised that I love it so much with me being Puerto Rican. New York is a melting pot. You can't help but eat different kinds of food when you live there. I grew up on a steady stream of pizza and calzones from the neighborhood pizzerias. But it was going over to my friends' houses for dinner that was truly the best. Old-fashioned, home-cooked Italian food." said Juice.

"That had to be great. I grew up around Southern cooking and Creole dishes. That was my only real exposure to the food, so going to Italy was like a whole new world." said Sara.

"I can't imagine a small town girl going off to Italy on her own...that is courageous. It took a lot for me to leave Queens." said Juice drinking his coffee.

"I don't know. It wasn't as hard as you might think for me. I've always had a wanderlust...like I was searching for something, but didn't know what it was. So when I had the opportunity to go to Italy I couldn't pass it up. I immersed myself in the culture and tried to learn the language. When Lola came to visit me, she joked that she was worried I'd never come back home. But I did, and I've bounced around and now I am settling in Stockton. Lola lives in Santa Barbara. I feel like I could really be comfortable here." said Sara.

Juice smiled listening to her. Sara was fascinating to him. But more importantly he was glad to hear that she just might want to settled down right there in California. "I understand the wanderlust. I think that is one of the reasons that I joined the club. Something about hopping on my bike and taking off on the open road is... freeing. But of course once I was a part of the club, I realized that it was a brotherhood. People that you could always depend on. The guys might bust my balls, but they are my family. I get a lot of crap from the guys because I was the new guy for a long time before we started getting more prospects. One of our prospects is getting patched into the club in about a month. I'm actually his sponsor. First time I've been anybody's sponsor."

Sara took in everything he was telling her about himself and his life with the club. She was curious about the club. Sara had always walked the straight and narrow. She knew that some motorcycle clubs were just Harley enthusiasts. But - considering Juice was carrying - she figured it was more than that. "So you say you went to prison?" asked Sara curiously.

"I did. I served 14 months on a weapons charge. It wasn't bad though. I wasn't alone in prison. I served my time with five other brothers. Trust me it made doing my time a lot easier. Being in on your own is no fun..." said Juice, as he finished breakfast.

"You've been to prison before that?" asked Sara, trying to hide her shocked face.

Juice chuckled and said, "Yeah, we all have. If you come by the club you will see all of our mugshots hanging on the wall. We've all done time for the club. That freak you out a little?"

Sara said "No...of course not. Well... maybe a little." Sara finished her breakfast and closed the container, setting it aside. "What did you go to prison for the first time?" asked Sara.

"Assault..." said Juice shrugging his shoulders. "I got into a fight at a bar and put a guy through a wall. He ended up in the hospital for a couple of months after what I did to him. I got sentenced to two years for that." He watched her expressions play over her face. "I am freaking you out...aren't I?" asked Juice. He set his empty breakfast container aside and walked over to the bed. He caressed her cheek. "I'll understand if... if the outlaw biker thing is too much for you."

Sara rested her hand on his hand. "It is new." She paused and added, "But just because something is new doesn't mean that it is bad. I like the man that you are. I'm not about to run away now."

Juice leaned down and kissed her softly. "Good." He glanced at the clock and frowned. "Listen, I need to head into work. I'll call you when I get off to see if you are free for dinner."

Sara stood up and tied her bathrobe tight. "That sounds good to me. I'll talk to you later." Sara walked Juice to the door and opened it for him.

He smirked. "I'll see you later." He leaned in and kissed her before walking out the door.

Sara closed the door behind him and smiled to herself. "Today is going to be a good day." Sara threw away their trash from breakfast and took off her robe. She was still decidedly sleepy. She curled up in the bed deciding to get a couple more hours of sleep.

At 1:00 Sara walked out of her hotel room dressed in a multi-colored summer dress that fell just above her knees. Her long blonde hair was held back by her sunglasses. Sara knocked on Lola's door. "Lo?" called Sara through the door when she didn't get an answer. Sara knocked harder to get Lola's attention. "Lola! Wake up!" called Sara through the door. Sara could hear some bumping in the room and finally the door opened a crack.

Lola stood behind the door wearing a t-shirt that obviously didn't belong to her. "Hey! I am still sleeping... but I am okay. You don't have to worry about me. I am not depressed or anything..." said Lola with a smile. "How was your night?"

"My night was fine... but I am more concerned about what you did last night." said Sara. She tried to look around her best friend to get a glimpse at the bed. "What did you do? Or shall I ask who?" Sara put her hands on her hips. "Lola Anne."

"Sara Jane." said Lola in the same tone. Lola moved the door back slightly to reveal Tig asleep in her bed with the blanket draped across him. She pulled the door up again so the sunlight wouldn't bother him.

"How did that happen?" asked Sara incredulously. "And I thought he was the one that you said looked like he might kill you in your sleep..." said Sara thinking about the first time they had encountered Tig at the garage.

Lola said, "He came back last night to see if I was okay. And one thing led to another and...well - Voila!" She snickered quietly. "I told him about the 'kill me in my sleep' thing actually... and he asked if that made him more or less attractive. I told him definitely more. I really just could not resist those eyes of his. They are like... hypnotizing. That, and he is hung like a horse."

Sara bit her lip trying not to laugh. "I am glad you had a good night, Lola. But are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want you to get hurt." Lola didn't trust men as far as she could see them, but she had a knack of falling for the ones that were damaged in some unseen way, and it always turned out bad. Exhibit A...Jared.

"I am not going to get hurt. The only thing I am at risk of his walking funny after he leaves. You have nothing to worry about. I am really exhausted. I think I am going to turn back in..." said Lola.

Sara nodded and said "Alright. Go get some sleep. I will see you later. Juice actually asked if I wanted to have dinner with him tonight. If you think you will be okay... I think I will tell him yes."

Lola smiled and said "I will be fine. Go have fun with Juice tonight. You deserve it. Love you, doll." Lola closed the door.

Sara heard the lock turn as she walked away from the room. She went to her car and drove over to the diner to pick up lunch. She drove to the Teller-Morrow garage and pulled onto the lot. She hoped that she wasn't making an absolute ass of herself.

Chibs chuckled. "Juice. I think this one is for you, brother."

Juice was working on a car but took the time to look at what Chibs was talking about. A goofy smile flickered across his face seeing Sara getting out of her car.

Chibs whistled slightly. "Look at the stems on that one." said Chibs, watching Sara climb out of her car, just a bit of her thigh showing as she did.

Juice cleaned his hands off with a rag and walked over to greet Sara. "Hey." said Juice. He kissed her on the lips. "Is there something wrong with the Tahoe?"

"Uh, no. I was actually wondering when you take your lunch break. Is that weird? This is weird, isn't it?" asked Sara nervously.

Juice smiled. He thought she was adorable. "No, I don't think it is weird at all. I can break for lunch now. Did you want to go over to the diner?"

Sara smiled at him. "Well, actually..." She leaned over into the car grabbing the bag from the diner. "I already picked up lunch. I was just hoping that you were free to share it with me.."

Juice's smile brightened. "And if I hadn't been free?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, I would have just left your lunch with you and went back to the hotel to eat." said Sara with a smile.

"It is a nice day. Why don't we sit outside and eat?" asked Juice. "Just let me run inside to wash my hands." said Juice showing her his oil-covered hands. "You can have a seat on the picnic bench over there." said Juice, closing her car door for her.

"Actually, I picked up a sandwich platter from the diner. I felt weird about bringing you lunch and leaving the other guys in the cold. The tray is in the backseat if you wouldn't mind grabbing it." Sara carried the food over to the picnic table and had a seat.

Juice watched her walking over to the picnic table, and had to smile. He grabbed the sandwich tray from the backseat carrying it into the club. He cleared a space on the bar and set it down. Juice jogged to the back to wash his hands, and then headed back outside to join Sara. He whistled to get the guys' attention in the garage. Juice yelled, "Sandwiches in the club!"

"Thank you, for bringing lunch. You are a sweet girl." said Juice. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips before opening the container on his side of the table.

Opie walked out of the club eating a sandwich from the platter that Sara brought. "Who brought the sandwiches?" he asked.

Juice said "Sara did. Opie this is Sara Reed. Sara this is Opie Winston."

"Well, thanks for the sandwiches, Sara." said Opie with a wink. He clapped Juice on the back. "This one might be a keeper," he said, heading over to the garage.

Juice shook his head at Opie's comment hoping it didn't make Sara uncomfortable. "Thanks again for bringing lunch, Sara. And for bringing something for the guys. What have you been doing today?"

"No problem. It was just an excuse to see you before dinner tonight. That is, if you still feel like having dinner with me." said Sara. She took a bite of her salad and chuckled. "My day has been mostly uneventful. I went back to bed after you went to work. And I slept for a couple of hours. I was really tired this morning for some reason..." Sara laughed seeing the proud smirk on Juice's face at her statement.

"Sure, we are still on for tonight. You think Lola will be okay by herself tonight?" asked Juice snacking on a couple of fries. Then he proudly added, "And I can't help it if I am a love machine, baby." Then he devoured his burger. 

Sara burst into later and shook her head at Juice. "And you won't work for nobody but me?" asked Sara teasingly. Juice laughed. Then Sara slid her foot out of her high heel sandal and rubbed foot against his calf as they talked and ate lunch. 

She continued telling Juice about her friend. "I think Lola will be just fine. I stopped in to see her this afternoon, and she was otherwise occupied. I suppose she is taking the old adage to heart... the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. She seemed satisfied and safe. I guess in this situation that is all I can really hope for."

Juice chuckled heartily. "I've always found that to be a good motto to live by. Sex with someone new tends to help you forget about your problems. You think she is safe with the guy she picked up? It's not some nutcase, is it? And if you keep rubbing your foot against my leg like that and I will take you inside and show you love machine..."

"Well, that depends if your friend, Tig, is a nutcase or not? So... is he?" asked Sara, quirking a curious eyebrow at him. Then, in response to his proposition, she leaned across the picnic table to make sure Juice was the only one that could hear her. "Don't go making promises you can't keep, Mr. Ortiz." The words slid out of Sara's mouth in such a seductive manner that it surprised even her. Sara slid her foot higher up the inside of Juice's leg with a smirk. She laughed to herself and slipped her foot back into her sandal.

Juice raised an eyebrow at her response. Trying to stay on topic, he said, "Tig is definitely a nutcase. But he is a lovable nutcase, and he wouldn't hurt a woman. So your friend is safe. And that explains why Tig called in sick today. I wish I would have thought of that this morning. I would not have minded staying in bed with you longer." He gave her a desirous look and stood up from the table. "Let's go to my room," he added with a smug look on his face.

"Juice..." said Sara, blushing deeply. She couldn't deny that it was an appealing proposition.

He shook his head and said "Come on. I like to make good on my promises." Since they were mostly finished eating, he threw away their trash and waited expectantly.

Sara stood up and walked over to the Juice with a smile on her face. "Let's go."

As they were about to walk into the club, the sound of automatic gunfire started. On instinct, Juice knocked Sara to the ground and shielded her body from the gunfire. The shooting lasted only seconds before the car sped off. Juice moved off of Sara. "Are you okay?" asked Juice worriedly. He looked her over making sure she hadn't been hit.

Sara nodded numbly. "Yeah. Yeah... I'm fine." said Sara. She felt like her heart was going to be right out of her chest. She was a southern girl that grew up around hunting. Gunfire she could handle...but normally it was directed at animals. Not people.

Juice helped Sara off the ground and got her to sit down on the picnic bench. "You are okay..." said Juice lightly caressing her cheek.

Clay walked around checking everybody out. Clay walked over to Juice and Sara. "You okay, Juice? Are you alright, darlin'?"

Juice nodded and said "We're fine, Clay. Sara is just shaken up right now..."

Clay nodded and said "Okay. She needs to get out of here before the cops get here. They'll want to question everybody."

Juice nodded. "Alright." He helped Sara onto her feet and walked with her to the car. "Go back to the hotel and wait for me to call you. Okay?" He opened her car door for her. Thankfully her car had been spared any bullet holes.

Sara nodded slightly. "Okay..." She climbed into her car. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. You just get back to the hotel." said Juice. He leaned in the window and kissed her on the head. Then he moved back and hit the side of the car to signify that she should get going.

Sara saw Gemma's Cadillac peeling out of the parking lot, and Tara's Cutlass was right behind her. Sara followed suit and hauled ass off of the lot. She headed back to the hotel and parked in the first space she saw. She rested her head on the headrest and tried to control her breathing. That was the single scariest moment of her life. She sat in the parking lot until she heard the sirens as the police raced toward the garage. Then she hopped out of the car, grabbed her purse, and made a beeline for her room. About an hour later, Sara felt more relaxed and she decided to go check on Lola. Sara went next door and knocked.

Lola opened the door, now fully dressed. She said, "I was just about to come over to check on you. Are you okay? Tig told me what happened as he was getting ready to leave. We didn't hear his cell phone buzzing until 20 minutes ago." She hugged Sara and let her into the room. "You can sit on the bed. The maid just left."

Sara said, "I am fine. Just wondering what the hell I am getting myself into with this guy. I mean... we are like kismet, Lola. But getting shot at..." She walked over to the bed and sat down. Sara ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "He's been to jail. He carries a gun. And apparently he gets shot at! I am stupid right? This is stupid?"

Lola had a seat next to her and said, "I can understand why this would scare the hell out of you. It's not like he is an accountant. You are dating a full-blown criminal. I can't give any relationship advice considering I called off my wedding and spent most of today having sex with a perfect stranger... who happens to be the same age as my father. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to pack your shit and run for the hills. And if that is what you want to do, I will haul ass with you. But it might not be so bad to get to know him a little more. My mom once told me this thing about my uncle. She said that... sometimes, good men do bad things to make a living. But they are still good men... honorable men. Do you think that Juice is a good man? An honorable man?"

Sara sighed and said, "I hate when you are logical. You are supposed to be the crazy one. Your nickname is Loco Lola for a reason." She laid back on the bed thinking over the things Lola had said. "He is definitely honorable. I mean he threw his body on top of mine as soon as the shooting started. I didn't even have time to react. Oddly enough... in a hail of bullets, I felt as safe as a person could feel. Let's not talk about me. We should talk about you and Tig." She really just wanted to get Juice off of her mind.

"There is nothing to talk about with Tig. You are trying to avoid the topic we are already on. You know I have family in the area… I can ask around about Sons of Anarchy. How long should we stay here in Charming?" asked Lola with a chuckle. "I think that we should spend some time here in good ole Charming. I mean it is the summer. What the fuck else do we have to do? We both teach. We have until August before classes are back in at the colleges."

"Just when I said you weren't crazy, you go and prove me wrong. I have to move my stuff from Louisiana." said Sara.

"Your stuff that is sitting at your parents' house already boxed up. Hell, we can fly back in July rent a U-haul and drive the thing back here together. Or you get one of those storage container things and have them truck the stuff across country. So I shot down that excuse. Give me another." said Lola.

There was an urgent knock at the door.

"Saved by the knock..." chuckled Lola as she walked to the door. She looked out the peephole and then opened the door for Juice.

"Is Sara..." Juice trailed off seeing Sara on the bed. He walked over to her. "Sara..."

Sara stood up and wrapped her arms around him before she could even think of anything else. "Are you okay...?" whispered Sara against his neck. At that moment it felt like all of her doubts melted away as Juice held her in his strong arms.

Lola said, "I am going to give you two some privacy." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the hotel room, closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening Lola stood in front of a large, Mediterranean style home in Lodi. She waited impatiently for the front door to open.

A large imposing figure opened the door. He looked her up and down a moment before cracking a smile. "Baby girl! Is your uncle expecting you? He didn't mention that you would be stopping by." said Coop, pulling her into a hug. His large frame almost made her disappear.

"Hey Coop. I didn't tell him that I would be coming by. I sort of needed a last minute favor. Is he busy?" asked Lola, stuffing her hand into her denim skirt pockets. She knew her uncle was a busy man, but she needed information about the Sons. Lola figured he'd be her best bet. "I could come back later on if that would be better."

Coop said, "Come on in. He's busy, but I'll let him know that you are here to see him." Coop allowed Lola into the house. He locked the door behind them and led the way to the living room. "Have a seat. We all heard about your wedding being canceled. You need us to fuck him up?" asked Coop with a smirk.

She watched Coop as he turned several locks on the door. _Now that was security_, thought Lola. She had a seat on a large sectional and chuckled softly. "No, I want Jared to be in one piece so that he can move on with his life and I can move on with mine. Besides, I am the one that canceled the wedding."

"You should have stuck with the brothers..." said Coop chuckling, as he walked out of the room. He walked down the hall to a home office and knocked on the door before entering. He looked at T.O. sitting behind his desk and said, "T.O., your niece, Lola, is in the living room. Said she needs some kind of favor..."

T.O. nodded at Coop. "Alright..." He stood up from the desk and walked out into the living room with a smile on his face. "Lola! Come here and give your uncle a hug."

Lola smiled stood up hugging him. "Hi. Coop said that you were busy. I won't take up much of your time... I promise."

"You know I always have time for you. What are you still doing in the area? I thought you would have been headed back to Santa Barbara by now." said T.O. as he released her from the hug. He had a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "You doing okay with this whole wedding thing?"

"Sara and I are just really enjoying Charming right now. We decided to stay on a little longer. We might stay the whole summer actually," said Lola. She had a seat next to him on the couch. "I am fine. I am more angry at myself for not seeing Jared for who he was sooner. Everyone knew he was a loser except for me. I am just happy I get to start fresh." She paused, then added, "So the favor I need to ask you. And I don't know if you will be able to help anyway. What do you know about the Sons of Anarchy?"

T.O. got a surprised look on his face. "Why do you want to know about the Sons?"

"A friend of mine hooked up with a guy in Charming and... I guess I am just trying to figure out what she is getting herself into before she is in too deep." said Lola.

"A friend?" asked T.O., quirking an eyebrow at his niece. T.O. was the President of the Grim Bastards MC. He knew the Sons very well. In fact they were allies in most situations. "Would this friend happen to be you?"

Lola said "Hypothetically, let's say that it is me." Lola didn't feel comfortable divulging Sara's personal business.

"Then I would say that I want you to go back to Charming, pack your bags, and drive home. The word through the grapevine is that there was a drive-by shooting at their club today. I have always told you that I wanted you far away from this life. That means the white clubs, too." said T.O. "What guy are you seeing?" asked T.O., not liking this situation.

"I know how you feel about me being involved with bikers. But I feel like I really have a connection with this guy. I am here asking how dangerous it is and if you think that they are good men overall. That is all I am asking..." said Lola trying to be respectful as possible.

"Don't go getting your hopes up, Lo. Whatever this is... it won't turn into anything serious. The MC world is a very segregated place," warned T.O.

"But what about Catorce? He's Mexican right? He's a member of the Grim Bastards. And Juice is Puerto Rican, and he is a member of The Sons," argued Lola.

T.O. quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're not stupid, Lola. You know very well what I mean. And since you brought up Juice... I am guessing that is the Son you are seeing?"

She flashed a smiled and said "I am not seeing anyone. I swear. It literally is a friend that is seeing Juice. You remember my friend Sara? You met her when I graduated from undergrad."

T.O. relaxed considerably and smiled. "Yes, I remember her. Nice girl. Alright... I will tell you everything you want to know. The Sons are good people. They have been friends to the Grim Bastards many a time. I don't know a better bunch of men other than the ones I share a patch with. They care about the town they live in and the people that live there. Most of them have families. But at the end of the day... their lives are dangerous. A club member's wife was killed a couple of years ago. Another club member's wife was found beaten to death. A Prospect was murdered. The Vice President's infant son was kidnapped. They have all done time. Recently, I think 5 or 6 of them went in at the same time. Bikers sleep around with the hanger-ons that drift in and out of the club - especially if they don't have an old lady. And if you aren't an old lady and you are hanging around the club, any member can push up on you if they want. I want you to give Sara the same advice I gave you - stay away from this life. It isn't for good girls like you. You two should be marrying men that have a 9 to 5 and don't get shot at on a sunny Saturday afternoon."

Lola sat there a little stunned as she tried to take in everything her uncle was saying to her.

* * *

><p>Around 8:00 that night Sara knocked on Juice's door.<p>

Juice opened the door and smiled at her. "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost on the way here. Come on in, babe." He spotted a shopping bag dangling from her hand and asked, "What's this?" Juice locked the front door once Sara was inside and led her into the kitchen.

"I stopped off at the bakery earlier, before it closed, and bought dessert. I hope you don't mind. I picked up chocolate cake." Sara took the cake from the bag and set it on the table. She smiled as the scent of dinner wafted through the air. "Whatever you are cooking smells amazing, Juice."

Juice put a sheet pan of garlic bread in the oven before walking over to her. "Thank you for picking up dessert, Sara, but you didn't have to bring anything. And, thanks. I decided to make lasagna after our conversation earlier. Do you want something to drink?" asked Juice walking over to the refrigerator. "I have beer, wine coolers, and soda," he said, grabbing a beer for himself.

"Well, I thought it was only right that I bring dessert since you were making dinner for the two of us. I am glad that I did, especially now that I know that you went to all of the trouble to make lasagna. Which, just happens to be one of my favorite meals." Then she added with a snicker, "You drink wine coolers?" She thought that was a very girlie thing for a badass biker to drink.

Juice quirked an eyebrow at her giggling. "No, I don't drink wine coolers. But I figured that you might. You are a girl after all. So what do you want to drink?"

"I'll take one of those wine coolers that you bought just for me. To be honest... I am not much of a beer drinker." said Sara with a small grin.

Juice walked over and handed Sara a wine cooler. "I figured that you weren't. The other two nights you put back more tequila and whiskey than beer." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips before playfully smacking her on the ass. "Now that you are done laughing at me maybe you could set the table?" He nodded his head in the direction of the plates sitting on the counter.

Sara giggled when he slapped her on the ass and said "Hey! Watch it! You break it, you bought it. Sure I can set the table." Sara thought it was rather romantic that they were going to sit at the table together to have dinner. She couldn't remember the last time she had been on an actual date. Most guys just wanted to take you out for coffee or drinks. Sara took a swig from the wine cooler bottle and picked up the plates and silverware with her other hand. Sara walked over to the small table situated in the breakfast nook and set the table.

Juice chuckled. "Why do you think I am making you dinner? I am putting a down payment on it." He winked at her and pulled the lasagna out of the oven to rest before it was served. Juice took a swig from his beer and grabbed the bowl of salad walking over to the table with it. "I was wondering if you were going to show up tonight," commented Juice as he watched her fuss with the placement of the dinner plates and salad bowls.

Sara paused for a moment and then stood up looking at him. "I can't lie. I thought about running after what happened this afternoon. Where I am from you hardly ever have a murder. And if someone is killed it is usually a car accident or a fight between drunken friends or family that got out of hand. To go from that to bullets whizzing by your head... it takes some adjustment."

"What made you decide not to run?" asked Juice, walking closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. That afternoon he had raced over to the hotel once Clay didn't need him anymore. He was afraid that she would be gone by the time that he got there. Getting shot at usually sent most women in the opposite direction.

"This..." answered Sara in a soft voice, pulling him tighter to her. "When you showed up at Lola's room and put your arms around me. I don't know... it just made me feel... safe. I know that sounds crazy because we've just met each other but..." Sara didn't know how to finish that statement so she didn't.

"You are a beautiful girl, Sara. I just... I don't want you to wake up one day and regret your decision. When it finally sinks in what my life is really all about," said Juice. He let her go and walked over to the stove bring their dinner over to the table.

Sara was a little stunned by Juice's comments. She had a seat at the table and took another swig from her wine cooler. She waited until Juice was seated at the table with her before she said, "I don't have a crystal ball. I don't know how any of this is going to turn out a month from now, a week from now, hell - even a day from now. But in this moment... I just want to enjoy being together... whatever that means." Sara served herself some of the salad and lasagna.

Juice smiled at her and said "That's one way of looking at it. I am happy that is your decision. So how long are you going to be in town?" Juice had been putting off asking that question all day. He knew that Sara had to go back to Louisiana, but he certainly wasn't ready to see her go. These last few days had been amazing.

"Well, it is interesting that your brought that up. I was talking to Lola this afternoon and she suggested that we stay in Charming for the summer. I have to admit I like the idea of being able to spend more time with you," said Sara with a smile.

"I'd like that too." said Juice, returning the smile. He couldn't believe his luck because, usually, he didn't have luck when it came to women. He mostly met girls looking to ride the hog. Which was fine, of course, but he also wouldn't mind something long lasting. And looking at Sara he felt like they could be long lasting.

"I'll probably fly back to Baton Rouge in a couple of weeks to pack up the last of my stuff and have it trucked out here. That is - if I ever hear back from the sellers on my offer." said Sara making light conversation. She could see that Juice was in thought over something. "Everything okay?"

"Sure... everything is fine. I just wanted to remind you... if anyone mentions anything about the shooting today. Don't say anything. I had you leave for a reason. Sometimes the cops like to hassle the women that hang around us. It is better if they don't know that you were there," said Juice, reaching across the table to take her hand.

"I won't say anything, Juice." said Sara sincerely. "So, what is it like? You know... being in a motorcycle club?" She was curious after all of the things that Lola had relayed to her.

"It's a family. I love being part of the club. I started out just hanging out at the club getting to know the guys. Then, after a while, I became a prospect for the club. Essentially a fucking a lackey that the guys got to pick on. But you go through it because you know that you are going to be a part of something bigger if you make it through. And you get to look forward to busting the next chops of the next prospect. We've got a couple of guys now that are prospects. I am a sponsor for one of them right now. I didn't think we'd have prospects after... what happened." Juice had been so sure that Sack's murder would have scared other young guys away from the club.

"Oh... you mean the prospect that was killed?" asked Sara.

Juice raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about that?" he asked curiously.

Sara said, "Oh. Lola told me about a prospect getting killed. After what happened this afternoon at the club, she decided to find out from her uncle what the Sons of Anarchy were all about... if you guys were good guys. I was a little shook up after what happened."

"I guess I can understand that. Getting shot at coupled with me tossing a guy off of a building has to leave you wondering what kind of man I am. I know today wasn't really your best introduction into the club, but in a couple of days we are having a party. If you are in town, I'd really like for you to be there."

"I know what kind of man you are to me and that is what matters. But it was nice to hear from an independent source that you are a good guy. And, sure, I'd love to come to the party. I haven't been to a real party in a very long time. Although somehow I figure a biker party is going to be different."

Juice laughed, then paused for a moment. He asked, "Lola has relatives here in Charming?"

"Oh no, Lola doesn't have family here in Charming. But she has an uncle in Lodi. She said that her uncle knows the club pretty well. His name is T.O." said Sara.

"T.O.? As in president of the Grim Bastards?' asked Juice.

"Yeah, that is him." said Sara.

Juice just nodded. Then he said, "So you haven't said much about your family. What are they like?"

"My mom is a nurse, and my dad is a fisherman. I have an older brother, Archie. He's a marine. I have a younger brother, Zeke. He's still in high school. Our life was a slice of Southern Americana. Church and family dinners on Sunday. Soul Food. Creole Cookin'. Football on Saturdays. As normal as can be really. Then I went to college in Michigan. Go Blue! The winters were rough though. What about you?" asked Sara.

"I grew up in Queens. I have three sisters. Two older and one younger. Broke my balls every moment of everyday. I always joke that I didn't know what it was like to have brothers until I joined the club. My dad worked for a brewery, and my mom owned a little restaurant not far from where we lived. Nothing fancy just a place where people came to get good food."

"So that is where you developed your cooking skills, hmm?" asked Sara with a smile. "By the way - this lasagna is delicious. You really outdid yourself. You will have to let me cook for you sometime."

"I will take you up on that offer," Juice replied.

They had a quiet dinner and dessert together talking about their lives back home. After cleaning the kitchen, they settled in the living room to watch a movie together.

Juice and Sara were cuddled up on the couch together when his cell phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He looked at Sara. "I've got to take this call, babe." He kissed the top of her head and stood up with the cell phone. He walked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"What's up, Opie?" asked Juice.

"You need to get over to the club now. Tig just got shot outside of his house. He shot back, killing a Nord. Clay wants you to do whatever you need to do to find out where the hell Darby is staying right now. That Two-Face looking motherfucker. We'll be waiting on you." said Opie, hanging up.

Juice said "Shit..." He shoved his phone into his pocket and walked back into the living room. "Sara, I hate to do this to you, but I've got to go. There are problems at the club. Do you think you can make it back to the hotel okay?"

Sara nodded and said, "Of course." Sara stood up, slipping her shoes back onto her feat and grabbing her purse. "Be safe, huh?" said Sara as she leaned in and kissed him. Then she added, "Call me later."

"I'll walk you out." said Juice. He grabbed a black duffel bag from the closet and then picked up his gun. "Alright, let's go." said Juice. They walked out of the house toward Sara's car. He thought he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Juice had only moments to react. "Get down!" yelled Juice knocking Sara to the ground and covering her body with his own for the second time that day. Gunshots rang out in the silent night air. The car was gone in a matter for seconds.

Once the gunshots stopped, Sara tried to move. "Juice?" Sara's inquiry was met with silence. "Juan? Say something!" yelled Sara. She rolled his body off of hers and saw that he was bleeding. "Oh! Oh, God! Juice!" Her hands went to his chest trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his chest. Sara felt like a chicken with her head cut off. "Juan please... say something!" cried Sara as tears slipped down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Five days later, Sara stood in the kitchen of a remote cabin watching a large pot of homemade chicken soup simmering on the stove. She heard a sharp groan of pain from one of the bedrooms and took off down the hall to Juice's room. As Sara walked into the room she spotted Juice trying to sit up on the side of the bed. "Juan..." admonished Sara walking over to him. "Where are you trying to go?" asked Sara quietly. She was concerned for the man that had been shot twice – once in the shoulder and once in the back. "You aren't supposed to be moving around without help," she added.<p>

"I want some water," said Juice, nodding his head to the pitcher of water sitting on the dresser across the room. He had been in the bed for the last three days and was ready to get up and move around. Juice felt lucky to be alive. Those two slugs had ripped through him like tiny knives. The good part was that they were through and through shots, and they missed all of his vital organs. Jax's old lady, Tara, had very little trouble patching him up. That night was all a blur to him. He remembered walking Sara out of his house and seeing a car out of the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew he felt searing pain as he dove to shield Sara's body from the bullets.

"You could have just called for me. I would have gotten the water for you." said Sara, a nervous tinge in her voice. She walked over to the dresser picking up the pitcher of water and a cup. Sara poured Juice a cup of water and then set the pitcher of water on the bedside table. "Better?" she asked, offering Juice the cup of water.

Sara had spent the last five days playing nurse to Juice. She was incredibly grateful that he had saved her life. She had been oblivious the night of the drive-by. She never saw the car coming. Over the last couple of days, she frequently replayed the events of the night in her mind. Each time she realized just how lucky she was to be alive. So Sara jumped at Gemma's offer to take care of Juice at the cabin - as a way of thanking him. The club was keeping Juice out of sight of the San Joaquin County Sheriffs as the police investigated both shootings.

"I am tired of being in this bed," grumbled Juice. "I am going to go for a walk around... if that is okay with you," he added, angrily. He wasn't really angry with Sara. He was more angry that he had put her in danger, and, yet, she was still sticking around. His life wasn't safe for her.

Sara backed up when she heard the tone of his voice. She threw her hands up in surrender. "Do whatever you want, Juan Carlos," said Sara in a cool voice that was at odds with the scowl on her face. She got up and walked out of the room, leaving him sitting there.

Juice went to stand up on his own and groaned in pain again. He suddenly wished that he had not sent Sara away. He gritted his teeth and stood up on his own with a louder groan of pain. Juice shuffled out of the bedroom wearing a pair of black boxers and a black wife beater.

Sara sat on the couch in the living room with her legs crossed. She picked up her sketch pad and started working on a drawing so that she didn't have to watch Juice struggle. She had started work on this particular sketch after Juice had been shot. It was intricate, so she was taking her time.

Juice made it over to the couch and plopped down next to her. He was breathing hard like he had just ran a marathon, but he had only been walking a few feet. He glanced at Sara and saw that she was intentionally ignoring his presence. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," replied Sara looking at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the sketch pad in front of her. "If you don't want me here... I can leave. I have other things that I could be doing other than playing nursemaid to a cranky bastard."

Of course, that wasn't true. In fact, there was nowhere else Sara wanted to be. But for the last few days it felt as if Juice was purposely trying to push her away. He just didn't have the balls to tell her to go away.

Juice groaned slightly. He hated when women got angry, they could make you suffer without even saying anything to you. "I'm sorry. Would you look at me please? I am sorry. I'm a jerk. I'm an asshole. I get pissy when I am stuck in bed not able to do anything. Forgive me?" Juice reached over and brushed her curly blond locks away from her face so that he could see her sparkling azure colored eyes.

Sara didn't say anything. She had to bite the inside of her cheek so that she didn't laugh at his apology.

"Hey... I almost died... could you cut me a little slack?" asked Juice with a smirk.

"That isn't funny!" hissed Sara. She stood up and walked out of the room.

Juice groaned from his position on the couch. He struggled to get to his feet, but was unsuccessful. Sitting on the low couch had been a judgment error.

"Sara! Come back, please! I can't get up!" Juice exclaimed. He waited to see her round the corner, but she didn't appear. He shook his head. "Women..." muttered Juice. He kicked over the coffee table and yelped. "Ow! OH!"

Sara came running into the room expecting to see him laying on the floor.

Instead Juice was sitting on the couch with a grin on his face. "Come here... please," he said in a voice that let her know it was more of a command than a request.

Sara walked over to him and glanced at the overturned table. "I am not picking that up," said Sara defiantly. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of him. "So, what do you want?"

"Fair enough... I think the table looks better that way. Can't see all of the water stains and cigarette burns." Juice reached out and lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. "I want you to not be angry at me. I am sorry for being such a bastard in the bedroom," Juice offered seriously. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I am irritated about laying on my ass all day. And... I feel bad that I got you hurt," he said, finally coming clean. He had been struggling with that guilt since it happened. "How is your arm?" he asked, looking under the bandage on her arm.

Sara wanted to stay mad at him, but she couldn't at the moment when he was being so sweet. "You didn't hurt me, Juice. You saved my life. My arm is fine. I only got grazed by the bullet. It would have been much worse if you hadn't been there to shield me. Twice in one day... you are like a regular bodyguard."

"That is the problem. You shouldn't need a bodyguard, and you didn't need one until I stumbled into your life. You are a sweet girl and I can't even figure out why you are still here. You should be running scared right now. I wouldn't blame you one bit. But you've been here the last three days... taking care of me." He paused. "Why?"

"I don't know why, honestly. I mean... I do know why, but I don't know how to put it into words. I shouldn't feel this strongly about you, but I do. For the first time in a long time I feel connected to something real. All of my attachments have been ephemeral for a long time. Even my friendship with Lola had to survive across an ocean. I move around because I am searching for something... searching for a connection to give me meaning. And then, I met you. And I felt this instant connection that I couldn't explain. And when every fiber in my body is screaming at me to run in the other direction... this connection I feel to you just won't let me leave. I know it sounds crazy. I've known you a total of five days. But..." Sara trailed off realizing that she was rambling on and on. She smiled at him embarrassed.

Juice chuckled softly listening to her ramble on and at some point he didn't hear her words anymore. All he paid attention to were those crystal blue eyes staring at him with hope - hope that he cared for her in the way that she cared for him. The altruistic part of Juice wanted to crush her hope and send her away from the danger of his life. But the selfish part of Juice wanted to reciprocate her feelings and ask her to stay. He reasoned that his life wasn't always dangerous. In fact, up until Donna's death, none of the old ladies' lives had ever been touched by the club's violence. In fact, the club was living in better more profitable times. Juice leaned his forehead in against hers.

"Things are dangerous right now... but it will pass. It always does," Juice said trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince her. He rested his hands on her cheeks, "The right thing to do... would be to tell you to run far away from me. I wish I didn't care about you as much as I do. There are so many pieces of you and the more I learn about you... the more I fall for you."

Sara chuckled softly looking into his eyes. "I've thought the same about you since we met that day on the side of the road. The more I get to know Juan Carlos Ortiz, the more I want to be with you. You make me laugh sometimes without even trying. You are this badass biker, but you are one of the most considerate men I have ever encountered. And sometimes it is just the little things like buying wine coolers because you realized that I didn't like beer. And I look at the man you are and know that you are perfect for me. The only thing that gives me pause is the club. And yet - looking at your devotion - I know that the club is as much a part of you as all of the other things I've learned about you. The night you got shot, I saw firsthand why you are so dedicated to your club... to you brothers. When you were laying on the grass bleeding, it was like I was frozen in place. I didn't know what to do or who to call. I grabbed your cell phone out of your pocket and I called the last number that called you. I remember hearing Opie's deep voice over the line and I just started babbling about you being shot and not knowing what to do. I don't know... at some point I just dropped the phone and tried to keep you from bleeding out. And before I knew it, I heard the roar of motorcycles approaching us. I looked up and saw Jax, Opie, and Happy. They had this expression that I can't even explain in words. I just... when Happy told me that you were going to be okay... that I was safe... I believed him."

"Ope told me that you wouldn't leave my side when Tara was working on me... that you just kept holding my hand. And you were the first face I saw when I woke up here at the cabin." Juice ran his fingers through her hair and leaned in softly kissing her lips. "I could kiss you all day for the rest of my life." It sounded corny, but he meant it.

Sara blushed slightly. "I wanted to know that you were okay. I needed to see that with my own eyes. I am just getting to know you. I wasn't ready to lose you yet. Especially not like that."

Juice smiled at her and relaxed some with a groan. He grabbed her sketchpad that was laying next to him. "What were you drawing when you were ignoring me? By the way... I have to say that you are pretty adorable when you are angry."

Sara laughed and said "I am not supposed to be adorable. I am supposed to be fierce. And it was just something that I was drawing."

Juice opened the sketchpad and smiled. "You drew this? This is amazing!" Juice looked at the sketch. "You know, this would be a really good tattoo. A friend of mine, Freddie, would be able to do this for me. I've been wanting to get..."

There was a knock on the front door.

Sara slid out of Juice's lap and went to the door quietly. She peered out of the peephole to see who it was. She smiled seeing Lola. Sara opened the door and let Lola into the cabin. "Lola, what are you doing here?" asked Sara, surprised, but happy to see her friend.

"I came up to check on you and Juice. And Gemma asked if I could bring some more groceries up here. Although, by the smell of it you are working on your famous chicken noodle soup," Lola said with a smile, holding a couple of grocery bags in her hands.

"Oh, let me help you with those bags," said Sara grabbing a couple of bags from Lola's hand.

Lola carried the bags into the kitchen and set them on the counter. She walked back out of the kitchen and said, "I need to grab a box from the car. I called your mom and had her overnight a box of clothes for you."

Lola jogged out to the car and grabbed a large cardboard box of clothes. She lugged the box into the house and dropped it on the living room floor.

"Hi, Juice. How are you feeling?" asked Lola as she stood next to the couch.

"I am feeling pretty good. Sara has been taking very good care of me. Have you seen Tig lately?" said Juice.

"I knew she would. When I had strep throat she was a Godsend. Tig, is on his way in. He's on the phone right now," said Lola with a smile.

Sara chuckled. "I can't believe you got my mom to ship some of my summer clothes. Thanks, Lo."

"Well, I figured you would be staying out here in California for awhile. I thought you might be tired of wearing the same set of outfits you packed for the trip," said Lola, grinning.

Tig limped into the cabin and smiled briefly at the two girls. "Sweethearts, can you give us a minute?" asked Tig, needing to speak with Juice in private. Tig leaned in and kissed Lola on the lips before giving her a playfully slap on the ass.

Lola laughed softly. "Sure, Tig."

Sara nodded and said, "Of course. Lola, I could use your help in the kitchen putting away the groceries if you don't mind."

"Sure," said Lola. She walked into the kitchen with Sara. "So... how are things with you and Juice?"

Sara chuckled as she started unpacking the groceries. "They are really good. We had some tension but I think we worked it out for now. He said that he wants me to stick around, and I want to stick around, too. I can't believe that I am this crazy about this man. So I am surprised to see you still hanging out with Tig. I thought it was a hit it and quit it sort of thing."

"That is great, Sara. I seriously have not seen you this happy in a very long time. I am happy for you," said Lola putting away the perishable items. "I am just hanging around because he hurt his leg and he needs some help around the house." Lola opened a bottle of beer and leaned against the counter.

Sara quirked an eyebrow at Lola. "You are staying with him?" she asked.

"Just four or five nights," said Lola laughing.

"It has only been five days since he was shot. So you mean to say you've stayed with him every night since he got shot?" asked Sara, clicking her tongue in disapproval. She did not want to see Lola get hurt. But at the same time, she didn't feel like she had room to chastise Lola. "You remember what your uncle told you... and you just got out of a really serious relationship. I think you are moving too fast."

Lola chuckled. "I am just having fun. And when it stops being fun, then I'll stop."

Meanwhile in the living room Tig was sitting on the couch talking to Juice. "The Nords tried to make a move on our gun warehouse last night. Looks like Darby is jealous of just how large our piece of pie has gotten bigger since we started working directly with the Irish. The Mayans are squeezing Darby out of the meth trade. He is looking to shake things up."

"Did they managed to get anything?" asked Juice. He was concerned that their warehouse had been compromised.

Tig shook his head. "They didn't have enough time to get into the warehouse. Ellen rode by in her patrol car and they took off."

"So what are we going to do about these pricks?" asked Juice. He had been feeling out of the loop all the way up at the cabin.

"There isn't much we can do until Darby pops his head out again. He is doing a great job of staying off the grid right now. No one has seen him. And I do mean no one. We have put out the word to all of the police officers and sheriffs' deputies that we have on the arm. If they see Darby they are to let us know." said Tig.

Juice nodded and said, "If there is anything Clay needs me to do I can work on it with my laptop from here. Just let me know."

"You've done everything we needed you to do. We have addresses on all of Darby's known associates. They just aren't there. But eventually they will figure that the heat has died down and they will come out of hiding. That is when we will strike." said Tig.

Juice nodded in agreement. "How is your leg? You are limping pretty bad."

"It isn't bad. I had it worse when that dog bit me in the ass." said Tig. He chuckled to let Juice know he was only kidding around with him. "It's fine though. Lola has been staying at my place to take care of me. Can't say that I mind that one bit. Nothing cheers me up more than home cooked meals and a hot piece of ass."

Juice chuckled. "Speaking of that…hot piece of ass. There was something I was meaning to tell you. The night that I got shot Sara told me that Lola's uncle is T.O. Just thought you'd like to know."

Tig paused a minute. "Motherfucker…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the great reviews! Please keep them coming :). To demonicseer: This story will be 12 chapters. But there is a sequel in the works!

* * *

><p>Later that night Juice looked over at Sara as they laid in bed together watching a movie. He said, "You've been quiet since you called home earlier. Is everything okay?" Juice lightly brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her eyes. One of the things he had learned about Sara in their short time together was that she had a horrible poker face. That just made her cuter to him.<p>

Sara looked up and gave a half smile. "I am fine. I just thanked my mother for sending the clothes."

But clothes had not been on the only thing in that box. There were letters from Sara's ex-boyfriend. She went to school in Italy to get away from him. She couldn't believe the nerve of her mother sending along letters he'd written.

But Olivia Reed was a woman that marched to the beat of her own drum. Most of the time that was an endearing trait that Sara loved about her quirky mother. But other times it drove her to distraction. In many aspects Willie had destroyed a part of Sara's life that she could never get back. And although Olivia didn't know the truth, Sara's reluctance to reconnect with the man should have been enough to put her mother off of the idea.

Juice quirked an eyebrow at her response. "If you don't want to talk about it, then we don't have to, but... don't lie to me when it is so obvious that you are upset. You've barely said a word all evening and usually I can't get a word in edgewise with you," he said in a calm voice. He smiled at her as his eyes searched her trying to figure out what was wrong. "Did I say or do something?"

"Oh, Juan, of course not, baby. It isn't you. I promise." Sara leaned over to kiss him on the lips. She didn't want him thinking that her foul mood was because of him.

She stared at him for a moment. Then she frowned slightly and looked into his eyes. "I hate how well you know me. I hate how you can see what I am trying to hide from you."

Sara picked up his hand and lightly traced the outline of his fingers. Then she began to confess. "My mom thought that it would be a good idea to send letters from an ex-boyfriend. He doesn't have a way to get in touch with me so he periodically sends letters to my parents' house. I normally refuse to take them. But since she was sending my clothes she decided to slip them in. Push, push, push, that's what she does."

Juice pulled her closer to him and smiled. "So you have an ex-boyfriend pining away for you? First love?" There was something else there, but he didn't know how to approach it. Sara was cagey like she wanted to run, and he didn't want to spook her.

Sara nodded and said, "Something like that. There was a time and place for Willie and me... and that time has passed. I don't like to talk about him or think about him anymore. Some things from your past are better left in the past. Willie was a mistake that I made and someone else ultimately paid the price for that mistake. Getting away from Willie was the reason I took off for Italy. I could have gotten my Master's degree right here in the United States, but I needed to get away."

Sara snuggled in against Juice's body being careful not to hurt him. "I know that isn't enough of an explanation, but I hope it is enough... for now." She closed her eyes praying that Juice would drop this subject and let sleeping dogs lie.

Juice could see a range of emotions playing across Sara's face: sadness, fear, anger. He wouldn't press the subject. He didn't want his curiosity to cause her pain. But it was then that he realized there was a lot more to the woman he was falling for. A hell of a lot more. Juice caressed her back and laid with her until he felt her breathing even out.

About two hours after he was sure that Sara was asleep, he kissed the top of her head and then moved to get out of the bed. Juice struggled for a moment getting himself upright, but he finally managed to get onto his feet without waking up Sara.

He went to the kitchen and looked through the trash can spotting a small bundle of letters held together by a blue ribbon. He untied the bundle and counted a total of ten letters addressed to Sara. Juice's fingers flicked through them.

"Louisiana State Prison?" muttered Juice to himself.

Sara's ex-boyfriend was in prison? That was something he didn't expect.

He looked around the kitchen for a pen and paper and jotted down the information from the envelopes. He would have to do some quiet investigation of his own. His hacking skills could be helpful getting all of the information that he needed. Juice put the envelopes back into the trash can and hid them beneath the trash. He washed his hands and then walked into his living room where is laptop was sitting on the coffee table. Juice had a seat and started researching Sara's ex-boyfriend.

A couple of hours later, Sara woke up, looked at the spot next to her, and frowned seeing that Juice wasn't in the bed. She climbed out of the bed and walked down the hall toward the living room. She heard his fingers flying across the keys of his laptop. As she walked into the living room she saw that he was sitting in the dark.

"Juice?" asked Sara. "What are you doing up? It's 2:00 in the morning. Don't tell me you are looking at internet porn," said Sara laughing. She walked over to the couch and had a seat next to him.

Juice closed his laptop as soon as she sat down. He smirked and said, "Why would I need porn when I've got you lying next to me? You want to watch a flick with me?" He gave her a lecherous grin.

Sara laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't want to watch porn at 2:00 in the morning. So, if not porn, then what?" She paused for a minute and then asked, "Or is it club business and you can't say anything."

It was strange getting used to the fact that there was this whole other side to Juice that she really just couldn't be privy to.

Juice nodded and said, "Yeah, I needed to do some work to see if I could find Darby. So far I'm coming up empty. But you can't mention that to anyone. I am breaking all sorts of laws with my brand of research."

Sara laughed and said, "Oh, you mean you're hacking. A computer geek hacker... that is so hot." She leaned in and kissed him.

Juice smirked and said, "What can I say... I am a Renaissance man, baby. Truth is with the world being such a digital place for information my skills are invaluable."

"Oooohhh! Listen to you talk," said Sara with a wink.

Juice chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. It is late. As a matter of fact, I'll meet you back in the room. I've just got a little more work to do."

Sara nodded and said, "Okay, I'll see you when you come back to bed." Sara got up and went back to the bedroom. She yawned tiredly and waited for Juice to come to bed but ended up falling asleep before he did.

Juice made it into the room about 30 minutes after she had gone back to bed. He chuckled softly when he saw that she was asleep already. Juice climbed into bed with her and put an arm around her body. He had all of the information he needed now on one William Rabeaux.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tig and Lola were back at his house after having eaten dinner at the cabin with Juice and Sara. Tig laid back against his pillows breathing heavily as he kissed her. "You were amazing. I think tonight is some sort of record for me." He smiled up at her and kissed her again. Tig held her body against him with one arm, and softly kissed her head.<p>

Lola giggled and kissed Tig. She smirked and said, "I was feeling particularly frisky tonight. Apparently, so were you. You were a wild man tonight."

Lola laid her head against his chest as her breathing started to return to normal. She couldn't believe that she was so intrigued by a man she had only known for a week. But there was just something abut Tig that drew her in. He was nothing like she expected him to be and that just made her adore him more. She lied to him and herself saying that she was only sticking around because he had been shot. But in reality she was sticking around because she liked being with him.

Tig shifted underneath her, and pain shot through his leg. He grimaced but didn't say anything. The pain in his leg was a constant reminder of the night that he was shot.

Tig and Lola were just arriving at his house and as they were walking up to his house he heard heavy footsteps on the ground coming from the side of his house. The next thing he heard was rapid gunfire from an automatic weapon. He shoved Lola out of the way out of instinct and felt hot fire ripping through his thigh. Tig had fired back at the two men. He hit one man in the head killing him. The other man retreated down the block to a red Camaro and took off.

Lola quirked an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" she asked, quickly moving off of Tig. She sat up next to him in the bed and turned on the lamp next to the bed. "Do you need me to get your medicine or anything?"

She climbed out of the bed not waiting for his answer and pulled on a t-shirt. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. When she came back into the bedroom, she handed Tig the bottle of water and his pill bottle.

"It's been awhile since you've had any pain medicine. You are due," Lola ordered, sitting on his side of the bed. She curled a leg under her as she watched Tig sit up to take his pills. Lola gave him a peck on the lips. "Maybe we should lay off the sex for awhile."

Tig smirked and said, "Give me a real kiss." He could see the worry in her eyes. "Hey, I am fine," said Tig seriously. He reached out with one hand bringing her in closer to him. "I've had a lot worse," said Tig leaning in and kissing her.

Lola returned the kiss and pulled back with a small smile. "Okay..."

Tig chuckled and said, "Come on get into the bed with me."

Lola walked around to her side of the King size bed and climbed in next to Tig. She lightly ran her fingers over his chest. "Do you need anything else?" she asked, casting a worried glance.

"I could use a few more kisses," said Tig with a laugh. "And you could stop worrying so much. My recovery is going much faster with sex."

"A couple more kisses? I think that I can do that," said Lola. She leaned in kissing Tig. Afterward she rested her head against his chest and relaxed. "It has been a crazy week."

Tig nodded and said "Very crazy."

He paused a moment and said, "Your uncle is T.O. Cross?" It had been on his mind since Juice told him up at the cabin.

Lola looked up at his face and nodded. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Juice mentioned something about it tonight while we were up at the cabin. He said you went to him for information about the Sons..." said Tig looking at her.

"Yeah, after the drive-by at the garage, Sara was pretty freaked out. I told her I'd ask my uncle about the Sons. See what he thought of you guys. I figured he probably knew something about SAMCRO since his club is based out of Lodi."

"You went to find out just for Sara? Not yourself too?" asked Tig raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't need to know about you. I knew what kind of man you were the night you showed up at my hotel room. You're funny, charming, dangerous, and a little creepy. If I had to sum it up, I'd call you a sociopath. Lucky for you that happens to be a good thing in my book. Only someone fucked up is going to be able to truly understand me," said Lola.

Tig chuckled and tickled her side making her squirm against him. "Oh, you think I am a sociopath?"

Lola giggled when Tig tickled her. "Stop it! Do you deny that you are a sociopath?" asked Lola with a cheeky grin.

Tig laughed harder and kissed her forehead. "No, I don't deny it. I embrace it. Comes in handy in my line of work," said Tig being serious. The things he'd done in his life would give most people permanent nightmares and yet he slept like a baby most nights. He stopped tickling Lola and asked, "And that didn't scare you off? What I do for a living?"

Lola shook her head and said, "Not in the least. My mama tried to give me a law abiding life, and for all intents and purposes, I am a model citizen. But my past is as muddy as it comes. My mother has two brothers. T.O. is my uncle. I grew up hearing the whispers about what he did for a living. Hearing about him going in and out of prison. My mother's other brother, Chauncey, is doing 25 to life in Angola for murder. My daddy is a loan shark out in New Orleans. I grew up realizing that a lot of my possessions came from my mama's hard work. But I also realized a good chunk of my life was financed by other people's suffering. I knew that every time my daddy bought me a gift, paid for a school trip, or gave me money that - behind that - there was broken kneecaps, broken arms, broken hands, or just a family going without because the father was a degenerate gambler. I realized then that I lived in the gray. I was willing to profit from other people's suffering. I don't know what that makes me."

Tig listened to her talk and lightly caressed her back as she did. "You were a child. That doesn't make you anything. You didn't have choice in the life you were living. You do now. You close with your dad?"

Lola laughed and said, "My daddy isn't much of a father. He never could be bothered with that particular role. He's been nothing but a cash machine and a disappointment from the moment I was born. I never hear from him, but every once in awhile I'll get an envelope in the mail with a fat check in it and a note that says 'Love ya, cher'. And I deposit it in my bank. He makes his money the same way he did when I was child. He's just higher up the food chain. I know it... I just can't bring myself to care about it."

"I am guessing that you didn't mention me to T.O.," said Tig. He figured that he would have heard about it before now if she had.

"No, I told him that the information was for Sara, because she was seeing Juice. My uncle doesn't need to know what... or who... I am doing in my spare time. Is this a problem for you?" asked Lola, realizing for the first time that it might be.

"Could be. The Grim Bastards are an ally of SAMCRO and have been for years. We are good friends. But I have to think that he wouldn't be happy about the fact you are seeing a man older than he is," said Tig. He had a couple of years on T.O.

Lola laughed softly and said, "Age would be the least of his concerns. He's never wanted me with a man anything like him. He freaked when I visited one summer during college and started seeing one of the prospects in his club. But what T.O. doesn't know doesn't hurt your alliance right...?" She trailed a nail over his chest "I'd hate to think you'd kick me out of your bed because of who my uncle is..." Lola moved so that she was straddling Tig. "I mean... I'm not ready for this ride to end just yet. Are you?" asked Lola pulling her shirt off over her head.

Tig groaned looking at her taking off the shirt. "You aren't fighting fair. I can't say no to the twins," muttered Tig, moving his hands up to cup her breasts.

Truth be told, he wasn't ready to end whatever they had either. He enjoyed being with Lola. She was nutty, funny, sexy, and liked sex just about as much as he did. But more than that she was a genuine person. He saw that in the way she took care of him after he was shot. Tig let out a guttural growl when he felt Lola's hand take hold of his manhood. At that, his last shred of resistance went out of the window. He watched Lola seductively slide down his body. Tig opened his mouth to object, but nothing came out. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Lola." Was all that he could manage to say.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews of last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much!

* * *

><p>The next month went by quickly as Juice and Sara got to know one another better. They stayed at the cabin for a total of two weeks before returning to Charming. Juice was mostly healed and the heat from the county sheriffs died down.<p>

It was then that Juice asked Sara to move in with him while she stayed in Charming. Sara was more than happy to agree. And so it went for the next three weeks. Sara and Juice lived together in his house like a real couple, and neither of them could have been happier. Juice went to work during the day, and Sara stayed at home working on her art or hanging out with Lola. But she always managed to be home when he got there.

Things weren't as good with the club. SAMCRO was looking for Darby and the Nords, but it seemed like they had vanished off the face of the Earth. It was like the club was in a holding pattern waiting for the Nords to regroup and come at them again. That, of course, meant Juice was spending a lot of time at the club looking up the records for all of the known members of the Nords. Because of that, Sara was spending a lot of time at the club getting to know all of the guys and their old ladies. The more time she spent at the club the more she realized that she could get use to this in the long term.

Lola and Sara walked through a superstore in Stockton. Lola was looking for a few cutesy items to spice up her apartment in Charming. Lola had made good on her promise to stay in Charming for the rest of the summer. "Ooh! What about these candles?" asked Lola, picking up a candle and sniffing it.

Sara laughed. "I don't know why you are decorating a furnished apartment that you barely see the inside of now. You spend most of your nights at Tig's place anyway. Besides what are you going to do with all of these kitschy accessories when you go back to Santa Barbara in August?"

"The place feels sterile right now. It doesn't say anything about me. It looks like I am a freaking squatter or something. Besides, Tig has spent a couple of nights at my place, too. He really likes my cherry blossom bubble bath." said Lola laughing softly. "And at some point you are getting your own place. I can give you all of my stuff for your guest bedroom so it will always be ready for me to visit. Which is why you are here to help me pick it out. Or are you going to stay with Juice forever?"

"Tig takes bubble baths? Somehow I didn't picture that," said Sara laughing at the mental image stuck in her head. "Well, I don't know what I am going to do at this point. I love staying with Juan. It is amazing. But he only asked me to stay for the summer, so I am still looking for house. I can't believe the sellers turned my offer down for that house. It was the perfect little place for me with great exposure to the morning sun for me to work on my paintings."

Lola laughed. "There is a lot about Tig that you just wouldn't imagine. But that is beside the point. Listen, I don't think that you should be putting in any offers on anymore houses. You don't want to be tied down to a mortgage payment if you and Juice move this relationship to the next level. Then you will be stuck with a house you won't be living in, and this economy is hard on the real estate market."

Sara frowned at Lola, but gave what she was saying some thought. "I don't want to freak Juice out by making it seem like I am trying to stay with him forever. It was a really big move for him to even ask me to move in for the summer. I don't want to push my luck expecting more."

"I am not saying drag your feet waiting for an invitation. Why not just rent an apartment? You could sign a 6 month lease and see where your relationship is at by then. I just feel like this relationship is going places. I see the way he looks at you. Better yet, I see the way you look at him. The two of you are smitten with one another." Lola frowned and asked, "Did I really just say smitten?"

"Yes, you did just say smitten. But I think it is an accurate description in this situation. There is nothing I like better than waking up next to Juice in the morning. You know he's been letting Freddie work on the tattoo of the drawing I did. I mean - the man is permanently marking his body with something I drew. That is incredibly sexy," said Sara laughing softly.

"My point exactly. You two are the cutest little couple I have ever seen. So just go with the flow, and see where this thing goes. But don't put any roadblocks in the way... like buying a house that is probably going to be unnecessary in a couple of months," said Lola.

Sara said, "There is a certain logic to what you are saying. I guess I just don't want to get my hopes up for something that doesn't happen. So if I just go on with business as usual, then I won't be as disappointed."

Lola shook her head and said, "You are delusional if you think you won't be just as heartbroken no matter what. Even if you won't admit it... your hopes are already up and you know it. You can lie to me Sara Jane... but don't lie to yourself. You are already in too deep for you to walk away from this thing unscathed."

Sara frowned at Lola and rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Joyce Brothers. Let me live with my delusions for a little while. It is June. I have until August to figure things out. And maybe Juice will have made his move by then. But I will take your advice about the house hunting. I will look for something a little less permanent like an apartment. Maybe we can come back out here next week and have a look around at apartments."

"Good. I am glad that you are taking my advice for once. From time to time I really do have good ideas." Lola paused, grabbed some curtains, and said, "Jared, called my cell phone yesterday. I hung up on him though. But he called back to back a number of times, and I ignored him. The last time, Tig grabbed the phone before I did. It was not pretty."

Sara started laughing. "Oh, man! To be a fly on the wall for that conversation. What did Tig have to say to Jared?"

Lola laughed and said "Let's see... I don't think anything Tig said can be repeated in public. It was more expletive laden then a rap song. I tried not to laugh because Tig was super serious."

She chuckled and shook her head "Wow. I can't wait til we get back to your apartment so I can hear this recap verbatim. So you and Tig are...?"

"Tig and I are just having fun. He is a big ball of fire and we are... explosive together. I like that a lot. He's funny, passionate, smart, and crude... which I sort of love. He is so different from all of the other guys that I have dated. He's seen all of this stuff in the world you know. He is a Marine. You know how I feel about military men. Getting to know him is like peeling the layers of an onion. The further you peel, the more you learn about him. And I feel... safe with him. Is that odd? Because it certainly feels odd. I don't know. It makes me worry that I like him for all the wrong reasons. When we aren't together, I... sort of... miss him. I don't know it is - just that Tig understands me in a way that no other man has really understood me. He understands my insanity and embraces it." Lola shrugged.

Sara quirked an eyebrow at Lola. "That sounds like way more than just having fun, Lola. You sound infatuated with him. I didn't think that you were into guys that much older than you."

"I didn't think that I was either. I normally refuse to date anyone more than six years older than me. Tig is 51. He is literally old enough to be my father. But oddly enough... I don't mind. Look, I know this ride is going to end eventually so I've just decided to enjoy it while it lasts."

"But it doesn't seem like you want it to end," Sara replied. "You've been really vague about you and Tig. I feel like there is something going on here that you aren't saying. Remember what you just told me... it is okay to lie to you, but I shouldn't lie to myself. Well, I am going to give you the same advice. Don't lie to yourself. You are far more invested into Tig than you are willing to admit."

"Let's just get back to shopping so that we can head back to Charming," said Lola with a cheerful smile.

"I am not trying to give you a hard time, Lola. I am just worried about you. How does Tig feel about you?" asked Sara.

Lola smiled and said "Tig isn't exactly big on talking about feelings. And what is there to feel? This is casual."

Sara decided to drop it. She could see that Lola wasn't willing to go there right now. The two women finished their shopping trip after a couple of hours.

"I can't believe I spent $1200 on bullshit. Why didn't you stop me?" asked Lola, laughing as they loaded the purchases into Sara's car. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and fanned herself in the hot summer air. "Okay. I am literally roasting right now."

Sara laughed and said, "How you survived the South for so long I will never know. And I didn't stop you from shopping because you are like a one woman wrecking crew." Sara helped Lola load the bags into the car. Once they were finished Sara climbed into the car and put on her seat belt. "Do you have everything you need? You know how forgetful you can be," said Sara with a smirk.

Lola put on her seat belt and said, "I have everything I need for tonight. This dinner is going to knock his socks off. Thanks for the help with the shopping, Sara." Lola put on her sunglasses and glanced at her watch. "We made really good time."

Sara smiled and said, "Yeah, we did. We still have enough time to decorate your new place before your dinner tonight. And I have enough time to get home and get ready for my night out with Juice. We are going to go to the movies tonight." Sara drove them back to Charming. "I need to stop home for just a minute. I need to pick up that painting that I finished for you."

"That is sweet that the two of you are going out to see a movie together," said Lola with an approving smile. "And that is great Sara. I have just the place for that panting. By the time we are in our thirties, I'll have several dozen of your paintings. If you ever hit the big time, I am going to be filthy rich." Lola flipped down the mirror and fixed her make-up. She paused slightly as she looked in the mirror. "Sara, that car has been following us since we left the superstore."

Sara glanced in the rearview mirror and frowned. She did remember the red Camaro pulling out at the same time they did. In fact, she remembered the Camaro pulling into the parking lot when they arrived at the store that afternoon. Sara sped up more and switched lanes.

The Camaro followed them easily.

Sara said "What should we do?"

"We are almost to Juice's house. Let's just go there and call him," Lola said as she glanced back at the car. She didn't like the look of the three guys in the Camaro.

Sara didn't like that option, but she couldn't think of a better one either. So she drove like a speed demon until they reached Juice's house. She whipped into the driveway and hit the button for the garage opener. She pulled into the garage and quickly closed the garage door. Sara hopped out of the car and unlocked the side door running into the house with Lola hot on her heels. Sara locked the door.

"Maybe they gave up following us..." said Sara.

She glanced out the window in the living room. She groaned when she saw the Camaro parked across the street.

Lola was already on her cell phone calling Tig. She grumbled, "Of all of the times for him not to pick up... this is not the time."

Tig finally answered. "Hey babe. What's going on?" he asked in a concerned tone, since Lola didn't usually call him during the day.

"This car followed Sara and me all the way from Stockton to Juice's place here in Charming. They are just sitting outside, but we are really scared. What should we do?"

Sara said, "Oh, shit! They are heading toward the door now. We need a weapon or something." Sara raced into the kitchen looking for anything to defend them if it came to that.

A moment later there was a loud crack as the three men kicked in Juice's front door.

Lola dropped her cell phone with a scream and ran into the kitchen where Sara had grabbed a carving knife. "Seriously? You come from a family that hunts and you grab a knife! Where are Juice's guns?"

"In the bedroom closet. I couldn't get back there without leaving you up here alone, you crazy bitch!"

"Oh... well let's run like hell together. I'm Black. I can't die in a gun fight wielding a knife. My people will make fun of my ass for years."

She crept to the kitchen doorway and nodded at Sara. They made a break for it down the hall toward Juice's bedroom.

Sara closed the door and locked it once they were in the room. She started pushing Juice's dresser in front of the bedroom door hearing heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

Lola meanwhile threw open the closet doors and looked for guns. She grabbed a pump action shot gun and said, "I've only fired handguns before."

A man's voice was heard outside of the room. "If you bitches come out now we won't kill you. But if we have to break down this door you are going to suffer," said the man laughing. "We just want to talk sugar tits. We know you are banging the wetback. We just want a little information about the Sons. You give us that and we will go away."

The girls didn't say anything. They huddled together in the closet. Sara searched the closet for a handgun and made sure it was loaded.

It was eerily quiet for a moment until a gun cocked in the hallway. Then there was kicking at the bedroom door like they were trying to kick in the door.

"That door isn't going to hold. It is flimsy!" Sara muttered excitedly as she felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Lola pumped the shot gun and shot through the bedroom door.

There was a scream from the hallway. Lola had hit one of the men in the shoulder with the round, and wood splinters sprayed the hallway.

"Sounds like you hit one of the bastards. Shoot again. Maybe it might scare them the hell away for now," whispered Sara. She was prepared with the handgun in case they made it into the bedroom.

Lola said "Okay..." She stood up and shot through the door twice more.

The guy left standing in the hallway repeatedly fired through the door.

"Sara, are you okay?" asked Lola looking over at her friend.

Sara looked at herself. "I am fine. I didn't get hit." Sara looked at Lola and saw blood coming from her arm. "Lola? Oh, shit! Are you okay?" she asked, staring at her friend's arm.

Lola nodded and said, "It hurts really fucking bad." Lola put her hand over the wound to stop the blood.

Sara stood up and fired through the door several times with the handgun.

The shot hit the second guy in the chest. He let out a howl and hit the floor with a thud. The third guy shot through the door a couple of more times before picking up his injured comrades and leaving the house quickly. As they were pulling off, the roar of motorcycles could be heard in the distance.

Clay, Jax, Tig, Juice, Opie, and Miles arrived at the house. Clay nodded to Jax and Tig. "We'll go around the back," he said.

Opie said, "We'll take the front." Opie, Juice, and Miles approached the front door seeing that it had been kicked in. They walked into the living room and saw that it had been trashed. Opie didn't like how silent the house was. He didn't know what the hell they were going to find.

Juice had to resist the urge to call out to Sara to see if she was okay. He didn't know if anyone else was left in the house. Juice crept around the house with his gun drawn making sure they were alone.

Clay, Jax, and Tig did the same as they came through the back door. They met up with the rest of the guys in the hallway and saw blood on the floor and shell casings from a handgun. They made their way down the hall, checking the other rooms. They didn't find anyone. They came to a stop outside of Juice's room. Clay looked to Miles and Tig. "We need someone outside the window to try to see who is in there."

Tig nodded and took Miles outside with him. They stood in front of the window and peered in. Tig could see Lola's legs sticking out of the closet door, and he felt a chill go up his spine.

Inside of the house Clay nodded to Juice.

Juice said, "Sara... baby? Are you here?"

Sara jumped to her feet hearing Juice's voice. "Yeah! We are in here! I'm okay... but Lola is hurt."

Juice tried to opened the door but couldn't "What's wrong with the door?"

"Oh! The dresser is in front of it. Hold on. I will move it." said Sara.

Tig lifted the window from outside. "It's okay, girls." Tig climbed in through the window and Miles climbed in behind. He barked at Miles. "Move the dresser."

Tig rushed over to the closet to check on Lola. "Babe..." said Tig in a worried voice. He picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the closet. He saw blood covering her summer dress. "Where did you get hit?" Tig smoothed her hair out of her face so that he could see her face better. "Try to breathe calmly. I know it hurts," he said in what could only be described as a soothing voice.

Lola was trying to hold back tears but couldn't. She was in a lot of pain. "My arm..." said Lola, moving her hand to show him a bullet hole.

"Son of a bitch!" muttered Tig, taking off his cut and his work shirt from the garage. He used that to make a tourniquet for her arm.

Miles moved the dresser and opened the bedroom door, letting the other guys into the room.

Juice walked over to Sara taking her into his arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sara nodded and said "I am fine. I didn't get hit. My ears are ringing, but that is all. Lola is the one that is hurt." Sara's eyes went to her friend laying on the bed in pain.

Clay said "We've got to get the girls out of here." Clay walked over to Sara and asked, "Darlin', do you think you'll be able to drive your car over to the club?"

Sara nodded shakily. "I can do that... I can do that."

"Good. Miles, help Tig get Lola into Sara's car, and we will trail them back over to the club."

Tig put his cut back on. "I don't need help." He lifted Lola into his arms and carried her out of the bedroom.

Juice walked with Sara out of the room and to her car. He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure that you are okay? I can leave my bike here and drive if you want me too, baby." He brushed a thumb over her cheek.

Sara shook her head. "No, I am okay to drive, Juice... I promise."

Juice kissed her softly and opened the car door for her.

Sara climbed into the car and looked back as Tig got Lola settled in the backseat. Once Lola was settled and the garage door was open, Sara pulled out of the garage and drove toward the club.

The guys trailed behind her Tahoe as she drove to the club. It didn't take long to make it to the lot. Miles was the last one in and he hopped off his bike closing the gates behind them.

Sara pulled up as close to the club as she could and hopped out of the car. She opened the back door to check on Lola.

Tig walked up behind her and said, "Let me get by you sweetheart." Tig lifted Lola out of the back of the car and carried her into the club. "Chibs!" yelled Tig.

Chibs rushed over with what medical supplies they had. "Okay. Set her down so I can get a look at her arm."

Tig had a seat in a chair and set Lola on his lap. "You're okay. Come on. You're okay." He lightly stroked her hair as her head rested against his chest.

Juice walked over and hugged Sara against him tightly. "Are you sure that you are okay, baby?" asked Juice seriously.

Sara said, "I am fine really. I am just worried about Lola."

He pulled back so that he could look into her crystal blue eyes. "I am sorry that this happened. I'm sorry." said Juice kissing her softly. "I love you..."

She froze slightly. She looked into his eyes and said "I love you too, Juice." She wasn't sure about saying it under these circumstances, but she could tell by the look on his face that he really meant it.

Juice pulled her back into his arms and just held her in his arms for what felt like forever. He didn't want to let her go. Finally, he asked, "What happened at the house?"

"We were headed home when Lola noticed that a car was hanging pretty close to us. We drove to the house, hopped out, and ran inside. Lola called Tig and then three guys kicked in the door. Lola and I ran to the bedroom to hide because I know you hide your guns in the closet. I pushed the dresser in front of the door since they kicked the front door in so easily. They shot through the door and Lola shot back with the shot gun. We heard someone scream like she hit one of them. We waited and then I told her that she should shoot again. So she did - twice. That's when they started shooting through the door, and Lola got hit. I shot through the door a couple of times. I think I might have hit one of them. I guess they left after that because the next thing I knew I heard motorcycles..." said Sara. "We didn't know what else to do but shoot at them. We didn't know what they wanted..."

The guys stood around listening to Sara recount the story of what happened at the house.

Juice hated that Sara had to fire a gun at all. He didn't want that for her. It normally wasn't like this.

Clay spoke up. "Well, there is blood in the hallway. At least one of them is definitely hurt. We are going to find these guys. You girls did the right thing protecting yourselves."

Jax nodded in agreement with Clay. "Definitely."

Chibs looked at Tig and shook his head. "I am not going to be able to pull this bullet out of her arm it feels like it is wedged in against the humerus bone. This is going to be something that I needed Tara's help for. The best I can do is give her something for the pain and try to stop some of the bleeding."

"Tara's at home with the Abel and Caitlin. I'll ask her to come down here." said Jax. Jax walked outside to call Tara at home. Happy was over there right now keeping an eye on her after the attack on Juice's house.

Tig stood up with Lola still securely in his arms. "I am going to take her back to my room." Tig carried Lola back to his dorm room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter but please enjoy it! Thanks for all of the great reviews! Someone asked about Sara's ex-boyfriend. That will resurface in a later chapter :)

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Tig sat around the redwood table listening to Clay and Jax lay out their plan for taking out the Nords and Darby. Juice had finally found some usable intel about three of Darby's new cook shops. They were located strategically around Charming and Pope so that Darby could start flooding the area with his junk.<p>

Tig had his doubts about whether or not Jax's plan would satisfy his bloodlust, but he was pleasantly surprised that Jax's plan was both brutal and effective. They would send all three cook shops out in a blaze of glory and if there were causalities then all the better.

The club's response had to be brutal and unrelenting. The Nords had gone after the girlfriend of a club member at his house. That sent up red flags for all of the guys. The women of the club had been through too much already especially Gemma and Tara. With the plan being set Tig knew that there would be death in the Valley tonight, and he couldn't be happier.

Tig was brought out of his thoughts hearing Clay hit the gavel against the table. Tig hung around watching the other brothers file out of the room each with their own task to do. Opie and Bobby had arguably the most important pieces to the puzzle they were off to make up three firecrackers that would really light up the night sky. A crooked smile floated over Tig's face at that thought.

Clay was still seated at the head of the table puffing on a cigar. He turned so that he was looking at Tig. The older man quirked an eyebrow at his right-hand man and asked, "There a reason you still sitting here?"

Tig was snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, I needed to talk to you about something. We need to set up a meet with T.O. about what happened today."

Jax got up to walk out of the room. Tig looked at Jax. "You're the V.P. you should probably stay for this."

Jax nodded curiously and closed the door to the chapel. He walked back over to his seat. "What is this about?"

Clay sat up more in his chair and asked, "Why? The Nords aren't going to make a move on the Grim Bastards. They are just looking to piss in our cheerios. Besides, Darby isn't going to try to move his shit into Lodi because then he'd have to contend with us and the Mayans. They wouldn't take kindly to anything new hitting the market."

Tig shook his head slightly and said, "No. Lola is T.O.'s niece. He should know... I know I'd want to know. She's out of her mind right now on whatever Tara gave her for the pain. But when she wakes up she is probably going to want to talk to her uncle. He is the only close family she has."

Clay felt his jaw clench involuntarily as he asked, "There a reason why you kept this shit to yourself?"

Clay felt his blood boil as he thought about the possible ways this could play out. The Grim Bastards were their only true allies in the area. They had problems over the years but they had never been enemies. On the other hand right now they had an uneasy partnership with the Mayans. But that partnership could go south at anytime. The Sons and the Mayans hated one another across the board. Getting the niece of the President of another MC shot was just bad form.

"How long have you known?" asked Clay.

Tig knew why he kept it to himself. He knew it was a bad fucking idea from the moment that Juice told him. Logically he knew that he should have nipped this relationship in the bud right there and then and sent Lola on her way. But he hadn't and he hadn't told Clay because he knew that would be his advice. Seeing T.O.'s niece was bad news... getting her shot was just asking for trouble.

"I fucked up," acquiesced Tig. He didn't know how else to say it. Tig ran a frustrated hand over the back of his neck and said, "I've known for about a month."

"You fucked up?" asked Clay raising his voice. "I've got to set up a meet to tell T.O. that his 25 year old niece just got winged this afternoon in a hit on Juice's house."

Clay sat there a minute thinking about what to do. He got up and said, "Don't do anything until I get back here... think you can handle that?"

Then Clay stalked out of the room.

Jax shook his head and said, "This isn't the first time your dick has put us in a fucked up situation, Brother. Remember the Mexican workers that you were banging."

Tig shook his head knowing that Jax was right. He didn't have an excuse. He didn't have a witty comeback.

He shrugged and said, "I like having her around." He sat there in silence for awhile with Jax before saying. "I am going to go check on Lola. Tell Clay that is where I am when he makes it back."

Clay called T.O. after some thought on what to say to the man.

T.O. answered the phone after a couple of rings recognizing Clay's pre-pay cell number. He answered it.

"How's it going, Clay?" asked T.O. There were already rumors swirling about a shooting going down in Charming.

"Are all of you whole?" asked T.O.

Clay said "Yeah, everyone is whole. A couple of the guys' girlfriends had a run in with the Nords. Do you think you could make the trip to Charming for a sit down this evening?"

T.O. was a little surprised that Clay wanted to have a sit down about the Nords. The Sons usually cleaned up their own backyard. But T.O. was always willing to at least listen to what Clay was bringing to the table. The Sons had done him a solid arranging revenge for the murder of one of his brothers. "Sure, I can be there in about an hour."

Clay said "Good, I'll see you then T.O." Clay hung up and walked back into the club. He headed to the chapel but heard Jax's voice from across the room.

Jax said, "Tig is back in his room."

Clay nodded at Jax and walked back to Tig's dorm room.

The door opened before Clay could knock. Tara nearly ran into him. "Sorry Clay."

Clay shook his head and said, "Its fine sweetheart. How is she doing?"

"She is resting well right now. I came in to give Tig instructions about the pain medicine and antibiotics that she needs to take whenever she wakes up." said Tara.

Clay nodded and said "Thanks Doc." Then he walked into Tig's room.

Tig was sitting on the side of the bed watching Lola sleep.

Clay cleared his throat.

Tig stood up from the bed making sure that Lola was settled before following Clay out of his dorm room. He closed the door behind him and asked, "You talked to T.O.?"

Clay nodded. "He'll be here in an hour."

Tig said, "I am going to take Lola home. I'll be back before he gets here..."

Tig walked into the main part of the club and spotted Juice and Sara sitting together on the couch. Tig walked over to the two of them and said, "Lola is knocked out for awhile. She isn't feeling any pain. Now might be a good time to take her home."

Sara said, "Okay. I'll go pull my car up. Are we taking her to your house or her apartment?"

Tig thought about it briefly but said, "Her apartment would probably be better."

Sara nodded and collected her purse. "I'll be waiting in the car." She headed outside.

Juice asked, "Are you okay, man?"

"Clay called T.O., he'll be here in an hour so I can tell him I got his niece shot." said Tig shaking his head.

He wasn't really concerned about that. He'd take his lumps. He was more worried that Lola had been shot. He walked down the hall to his room and retrieved Lola carrying her outside to Sara' waiting car. Tig got her settled in the backseat without waking her up. He closed the door.

Juice leaned in through the window and kissed Sara. "I'll follow you over there."

Sara said, "Okay."

She waited until Juice and Tig were on their motorcycles and then took off toward Lola's apartment. Periodically, she looked in the backseat to make sure that Lola was still okay. She was still trying to wrap her mind around today's events. Sure she had come away unscathed but her best friend was seriously injured.

Juice and Tig followed Sara as she made her way through Charming and into the apartment complex that Lola was staying in. Once they arrived Tig climbed off his bike. He took a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them off to Sara so that she could unlock the door. Tig lifted Lola out of the car and carried her into the apartment and back to her bedroom. He got her settled as best as he could. She was still out of it.

Tig walked out of the bedroom. "I am going to head back to the club. Sara, do you mind staying here with her while I am gone?"

Sara said, "I wouldn't be anywhere else right now. Besides, I am not excited about going back to Juice's house right now." She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered involuntarily.

Juice could understand her apprehension but that didn't really make him happy. He wondered if she'd ever really be ready to go back to his house after what happened there today. Lola's blood had soaked into the carpet in the closet and into their bedspread. There was blood in the hallway from the two guys they had shot. The more he thought about it the more Juice realized that his house looked like a horror show right now.

Juice said "I am going to stay here with her. I'll keep an eye on your girl, Tig."

Tig said, "Thanks..." He didn't always respect Juice because he was sometimes a goof, but the kid was really starting to grow up in Tig's eyes.

Tig walked back out of the apartment, climbed onto his motorcycle, and took off heading back to the club. The last thing he wanted to do was be late. His name was already mud at the moment.

Tig arrived at the club and saw Clay sitting outside smoking a cigar. He walked over to the picnic bench and had a seat on top of it.

"How did you find out?" asked Clay looking over at Tig.

"I found out because she went to T.O. to find out about the club for Sara after the drive-by. Juice told me about it up at the cabin. Lola and I have talked about it since. T.O. is her mother's older brother. She took a job out here in California to be closer to her uncle after her mother died a couple of years back."

Clay was quiet a moment before saying, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Tig shook his head. "I was thinking I could break it off before anyone really needed to find out about it. I figured she'd stay around until my leg was better and then we'd go our separate ways."

Clay didn't really believe him but gave him the benefit of the doubt. "So, why didn't that happen?"

"I realized that I liked having her around. I mean... yeah, for the obvious reasons... it's nice to have a 25 year old to fuck every night. Hell, that is reason alone to keep her around. But then I found other reasons, too. I liked coming home to her at night. I mean, she's fucking crazy... beautiful... and fucking crazy." Tig chuckled slightly and lit a cigarette.

Clay quirked an eyebrow at Tig's explanation. He shook his head. He chuckled and said, "Of all the women you decide to take a more than purely physical interest in, and it has to be this one? So this is serious... the two of you?"

"For most people?" asked Tig. He shook his head no. "For me... yeah. I've only been fucking her."

Clay nodded. He knew that was pretty serious for Tig. Tig usually looked at the world as his own personal pussy platter. He mixed and matched like he was at a buffet.

Tig looked up hearing the roar of motorcycles approaching the lot.

Jax walked outside having heard the motorcycles as well. He leaned against the wall of the club wondering just how this was going to go down.

T.O., Coop, and BullDog parked their bikes and walked over to the guys. Coop was vice president for the Grim Bastards and BullDog was their Sgt-at-arms.

All of the guys greeted one another with a variation of handshakes and hugs.

Clay said, "Glad that you could make it here on such short notice. But this really couldn't wait. I told you over the phone that two of my guys' girlfriends had a run-in with the Nords this afternoon. One of the girls took a bullet to the arm. I found out about an hour ago that the girl is your niece, Lola. But she is fine. The doc says that she is going to make a full recovery."

T.O.'s jovial smile fell from his face when he heard that his niece caught a bullet meant for a Son. He didn't know who the hell to be angrier with. His niece that had been lying to is face for weeks... or whatever son of a bitch she was dating.

"Who?" asked T.O. angrily. "Juice?" asked T.O. figuring that Lola had been lying all along and that she had been the one seeing Juice.

Coop put a hand on T.O.'s shoulder knowing his emotions was getting the better of him. The big man knew how much T.O. loved his niece. She was his only niece.

Tig spoke up and said "I started seeing Lola after she called off her wedding."

It started to make sense to T.O. "You are how her fiancé Jared fell off of a second story balcony?"

After Lola told T.O. about the wedding being canceled he had his guys track down Jared and found out about a hospital visit after being found unconscious in his car. T.O. had always figured that it was the work of Jared's bookies. The punk had a gambling habit that he didn't care for.

Tig shook his head and said, "No, Juice is the one that tossed him over after Jared kicked in Lola's hotel room door. I am just the guy that made sure he landed far away from Charming and Lola. And the one that has been keeping him at bay since then."

Clay said, "What happened this afternoon will be taken care. It will not go unanswered."

T.O. shook his head and asked, "Where is Lola now? At the hospital?"

Tig said, "No, she is back at her apartment resting. I can take you over there if you want."

Clay suggested, "Why don't we all head over there?" He didn't really know how to gauge T.O.'s reaction.

All six men climbed onto their respective bikes and took off following Tig's lead over to the apartment complex. When they arrived Tig unlocked the apartment door much to the chagrin of T.O. He wasn't pleased knowing Tig was so familiar with his niece that he had a key to her apartment.

T.O. walked into the apartment with the rest of the girls. He saw Sara and walked over. "Are you okay?"

Sara nodded and said, "I am okay. Lola is in her room asleep."

Tig said, "I'll take you back there to see her."

Tig walked with T.O. to Lola's room and opened the door. Lola was asleep in the bed with a sling on her arm.

T.O. walked into the room shaking his head looking at his niece laying there.

"This is my kid sister's daughter. I told her before she died that I'd look after Lola. Keep her safe." T.O. ran a hand over his bald head. "I saw her a couple of days ago and she lied to my face...said she was just sticking around to keep Sara company. I am guessing that she is sticking around for you."

"Lola is a great girl. She knew that you wouldn't approve... so..." said Tig.

"Approve?" scoffed T.O.

"I'll stop seeing her," offered Tig not sure what else to do in this situation.

"And have her blame me?" asked T.O. "She's stubborn like her mother. She'll just go out and do something stupid and reckless to punish me for meddling in her life. She hates it when I butt in. When I objected to her marrying Jared, she moved her wedding from December of this year to May. When she was in college I told her I didn't want her going to Mexico for Spring Break... not only did she go, but she went cliff diving to spite me."

Tig chuckled and said, "Yeah she told me about cliff diving off of La Quebrada."

"She's a pain in my ass, but I love her. And I don't want anything happening to her. But she's an adult, and I can't tell her who to see or she'll just pick someone worse. No offense. But I want you to understand one thing. SAMCRO or not... if you hurt my niece. Ain't nothing going to protect you from me. Whenever she wakes up tell her to call me," T.O. Threatened as he walked out of the bedroom and nodded to Coop and BullDog that he was ready to go.

Clay walked out with T.O. "We cool?" asked Clay.

"We will be once I know that the son of a bitch that shot Lola is no longer with us," said T.O.

Clay said, "That is one thing you don't have to worry about."

The two men hugged and T.O. and his guys took off.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this one.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Tig got Lola settled into bed at her apartment. He was skeptical about having her at his place just in case the Nords made a move on his house. Tig got her tucked into bed knowing she was groggy from the pain medication that Tara had given her. But the pain medicine was needed. Tara had to remove a bullet that struck Lola's humerus bone. Tig had been there before. Bullet and bone always equaled unyielding pain. Although, Lola was in a great deal of pain she had been trying to put on a brave face all night. But Tig could see through her mask. That was especially true for when Sara had helped Lola change into pajamas for the night. Tig had been in the living room but he heard Lola's wail of pain when she took off her sling. It made him go from feeling bad to worse. Now he was laying in the bed with Lola. Tig gently wrapped his arms around her. He was careful not to hurt her but at the same time he wanted to hold her in his arms. Tig kissed the top of her. "Are you feeling any better?" asked Tig in a concerned voice as they laid together in the dark.<p>

Lola buried her head against his chest. She was in a lot of pain despite the medication. "It's not so bad, Tig. I could have had it worse. I got off pretty lucky." said Lola trying to laugh it off. She could hear the concern in his voice and wanted to put his mind at ease. She glanced at the sling that was supporting her arm. "With the sling on it doesn't hurt so bad, because my arm doesn't move as much." said Lola.

"I know that you are in a lot of pain right now. You don't have to pretend to be okay for my sake. I am sure you are regretting staying around for the summer." said Tig jokingly. To be honest he had enjoyed having her around. He wasn't a relationship kind of guy and Lola knew that. But they had a connection that he normally didn't have with the whores he bagged. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face. "Did you call your uncle?" asked Tig.

"No, I didn't call him. I am not in the mood to hear a lecture about what I am doing wrong in my life. I like being with you and that is what I am going to do until that isn't an option any longer. And I am not pretending I am trying to be positive. Today could have been a lot worse for me. I could be dead. But instead I am laying here with your arms around me. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all. This...whatever this is...it is going to end eventually. I might as well enjoy the ride while I can." said Lola.

Tig ran his fingers through her hair and asked "Who said this ride has to end? You like the way we are...don't you? That doesn't really have to change in my opinion."

"I'm no fool, Tig. I've heard all about you. Eventually, you'll get tired and move on to something new." said Lola with a yawn as the medication started to take effect.

Tig didn't know how to respond to that. Of course that was his M.O. and he didn't want to be serious with anyone. But he also wasn't ready for what they had to end. "You need to get some rest. I've got to go handle some things, but I will be back later. In the meantime Sara is going to be here with you. Miles will be outside keeping an eye on things so that you and Sara feel safe here. If you need me call my cell phone." Tig lightly caressed her back seeing how tired she was now.

Lola didn't want Tig to go but she knew that he had to. She just laid there and tried to enjoy being close to him while she had the opportunity. Lola yawned again and buried her head against the nape of his neck. She breathed in smelling his cologne and a strange mix of whiskey and smoke. "You have to go right now?" murmured Lola sleepily. Lola groaned in pain as she shifted in the bed.

Tig glanced at his watch and said, "I can stay a little longer and lay with you until you fall asleep. Just try to close your eyes and relax. Let the medicine do its job. It will help make the pain go away." Tig gently stroked her hair. He watched her eyes flutter closed and her body relaxed in his arms. "That's right...just relax. I am right here with you." whispered Tig. This was out of Tig's particular wheelhouse. He was used to bagging whores and prostitutes. He didn't care about them. But Lola was different and his feelings for Lola were different.

Lola felt safe and started to drift off to sleep with Tig's arms securely around her.

Juice sat on the couch in the living room with Sara at his side. His arm was draped protectively around her shoulders as they watched a movie together.

Sara looked at the tattoo on his arm and smiled. "That tattoo is very sexy. I wonder who came up with the design." said Sara with a grin.

Juice smirked and said, "This very talented artist that I just happen to share my bed with. And now she will forever be a part of me. Especially since having a tattoo removed hurts like a bitch. This is forever, baby."

"Well, I feel incredibly special." said Sara with a small grin. "You'll try to be careful tonight...right?" asked Sara. That question had been lingering in her mind all evening. She had no idea what was going to happen. But she could feel the tension in the air at the club when the guys had finished 'church'. They all seemed resolved as if they had made a life changing decision. Maybe she was over thinking it but Sara had an ominous feeling about tonight.

"I will be very careful." said Juice. He didn't relish the idea of leaving Sara alone again, but he knew that he had to go find the Nords. What happened today couldn't happen again. And with Bobby and Opie's magic they might not have to fire a single gun. He kissed her cheek and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sara tilted her head up a little so that she was looking at Juice in the darkened living room. "That is like the twelfth time you have asked me that today. All things considered...I am doing great. I am alive and so is Lola. She's like a sister to me. If she would have died today..." Sara trailed off. "But she is going to be okay. And I escaped without a scratch on me this time. I am counting my blessings."

Juice bristled at the phrase 'this time'. But he knew that it was right. The last time she had been grazed by a bullet meant for him and today she could have lost her life in a gunfight. He couldn't help but feel like his life was dragging her down. But try as he might he couldn't bring himself to separate her from his life. He chuckled quietly. "I am sorry for bothering you with the same question. I just know that today would be a lot for anyone to take in. I just want to make sure that we are still solid." Juice didn't know how else to phrase it.

Sara looked at Juice with meaningful eyes. "I promise you that I am not going anywhere, Juice. You have my heart. I am right where I want to be. Today's events scared me, but they have not scared me off. And I believe you when you tell me that it isn't always like this. That there are times of safety and peace. I believe that." said Sara.

Juice leaned down and kissed her softly. He lightly caressed her cheek. "You know...I meant what I said earlier at the club. I love you. Man, I sound like a pussy." said Juice.

Sara laughed. "You don't sound like a pussy to me. And I meant what I said too. I love you, Juice. I've been struggling with that fact for awhile now. I couldn't wrap my brain around how I could be falling in love with a man that I've known for such a short amount of time. You are this amazing mix of so many things. There are so many pieces of you and I love all of those pieces. You don't want me to be anything but who I am. I'm complicated and you love me anyway."

He lightly ran his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes. "Depending on how things go tonight...you might have to stay here the entire night with Lola. I don't know how long this is going to take."

Sara smiled a little feeling his fingers running through her hair. She snuggled up against him somewhat. She nodded and said, "I figured that might be the case. It will feel strange to fall asleep without you next to me. Since I have been in town I have spent every night with you. We have truly been inseparable."

Juice thought about it and chuckled. "I guess that is right. We haven't spent a night apart. It will only be for tonight. And that might not even happen." He kissed her softly. "I need to talk to you about something serious. Tig and I are going to have to leave soon. Miles is going to be here to watch out for you and Lola. But nothing is ever full proof." Juice took a gun out of his waistband and handed it to her. "I am going to leave this here with you. If anything goes down...I want you to use this." said Juice.

Sara held the glock in her hand and nodded slightly. "Okay..." She looked down at the gun feeling nervous that Juice was so apprehensive about her safety. Sara made sure the safety was on and set it on the side table next to the couch.

Juice kissed her softly and said, "It is just a precaution, Sara. I don't think the Nords know where Lola lives. And Miles will be outside, but I just want to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. This afternoon I was scared that I had lost you. I didn't know what to think when Tig told us about the call he got from Lola. And walking through the house looking for you...seeing the blood in the hallway."

"I understand, Juice. Better safe than sorry is the motto to live by. I will keep the gun with me. I was pretty scared too but I had faith that you'd come for me. I believed that...and you did." said Sara kissing him softly.

Juice smiled and said, "It is just a precaution. You know it is nice knowing that I have a girlfriend that knows how to handle a gun. Where did you learn to shoot?"

"My family was really big on hunting. I always considered myself to be one of the boys so I used to go out there with them. That is how I learned. Apparently, that knowledge came in handy today. Ohhhh! I am your girlfriend." said Sara teasingly.

"You are more than that. You are my old lady." said Juice with a smile.

Tig walked into the living room. "Juice, let's go. Clay called and he's ready to get started."

Juice nodded and said, "Alright." He leaned in and kissed Sara passionately. "I will see you later...or I will at least call you." said Juice. He stood up and kissed her one last time.

Sara stood up after the kiss and smiled at Juice. "Be safe...please." Sara turned her attention to Tig and asked "How is Lola doing?"

Tig said, "Lola is asleep in the bedroom. The pain meds knocked her out awhile ago. Tara said to give her another dose in four hours if she needs it. And make sure she takes that antibiotic too." Tig headed outside.

Sara walked Juice to the door. "I love you, Juice."

"I love you too, Sara." said Juice. He kissed her lips tenderly. Juice pulled back with a smile. "I will see talk to you later." Juice walked out of the front door closing it behind him.

Sara locked the deadbolt and put the chain on the door. She peered out of the window and saw that Miles smoking a cigarette and keeping a watch on things. Sara walked back to Lola's bedroom and saw that she was indeed sound asleep. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer, and searched the small kitchen for a spoon. Afterward Sara walked into the living room and finished watching her movie and enjoyed the pint of ice cream. More than anything she wanted to keep her mind off of the danger that Juice was in. She had so many thoughts running through her head. Tonight Juice had called her his 'old lady'. That had just cemented in her mind how serious Juice was about her.

Five hours later Lola half walked and half staggered into the living room. "Have the guys been gone long?" asked Lola. She gingerly sat down on the couch trying not to jostle her injured arm.

"They've been gone since about 7:00. I was starting to think that you weren't going to wake back up tonight. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" asked Sara.

Lola shook her head. "I feel nauseous more than anything right now. And I am still a little tired. Is Miles still here?" asked Lola leaning her head against the back of the couch tiredly.

Sara said "He was couple of hours ago. I will check." Sara walked over to the window and peered out but didn't see Miles. Sara saw some movement off to the side and became worried. She craned her neck to get a better look at the figure approaching the apartment a couple of doors down. When the man's face came into view Sara felt like she stopped breathing. She remembered that face from earlier. He was one of the men that kicked in the door at Juice's house. Sara felt panicked at the moment. She watched as the man knocked on an apartment door and then walked into that apartment. "Oh shit..." muttered Sara. She ran over to her purse and grabbed her cell phone. "Call Juan" said Sara.

Lola looked over at Sara. "What is wrong? Why are you freaking out?" asked Lola.

"I just saw one of the guys from earlier. He went into an apartment three doors down from us." said Sara listening to the phone ringing.

"Sara? Is everything okay over there?" asked Juice.

"I don't know where Miles is and I just saw one of the guys from earlier. I don't think he knows we are here. Looks like he is visiting some chick down the way. I am just kind of freaked out." said Sara.

Juice said, "Okay, I want you to go in Lola's room and keep that gun I gave you in hand. I am on my way."

"Okay...I will." said Sara. She hung up and looked at Lola. "Come on...we need to get you back to you room." said Sara grabbing the gun from the side table. She walked with Lola into her bedroom and closed the door. Sara helped her sit on the floor hoping to avoid any bullets. "The guys are on their way here." said Sara.

Meanwhile...

Jax, Tig, Juice, and Opie hopped into a dark colored van and headed over to the apartment complex. They had just destroyed three of Darby's biggest meth labs out in the rural portion of the county. It had taken Juice days to locate Darby's new parcels of property but he finally had and it paid off. Earlier that night Juice and Jax had gotten info that there was Nord that had been shot hanging around at the Hairy Dog. They waited until he came out and gave him the beating of his life. The guys parked down the street from the apartment complex leaving Filthy Phil in the van. They would need the engine to be running when they came back from this.

Tig almost growled as they approached the apartment not seeing Miles. "Where the fuck is he?" asked Tig.

As if on cue Miles walked out of an apartment furthering down the way buttoning his pants. He froze seeing the guys without their cuts creeping toward the other end of the apartment complex. He raced over to them ready to explain his behavior.

Tig grabbed him by the back of the neck. "My girlfriend gets shot and you think it is a good time to go get your dick sucked?" yelled Tig in a hushed voice.

Jax understood his anger but they were on a mission at the moment. "We'll handle him later." said Jax in a voice that sent a chill up Miles' spine.

Tig relented and let Miles go. He shoved the younger man. Tig motioned to Miles. "Tell him that someone hit his Camaro." said Tig.

Miles nodded. He took off his cut hoping the guy wouldn't recognize him on sight. He walked up to the door and knocked.

The other guys got into position waiting. Tig took a crow bar and bashed in the tail lights of the car.

A few moments later an irritated voice could be heard from behind the apartment door. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Dude, is this red Camaro yours?" asked Miles.

The guy removed the chain from the door and looked out. "Yeah, what about it asshole?"

"A car went through the parking lot and clipped your car. I just thought you'd like to know, man." said Miles.

"Son of a bitch." said the guy. He unchained the door and walked out. He closed the door behind him as he stepped outside. He walked out to his Camaro.

Opie hit him over the head with his gun. "You work for Darby, prick?" asked Opie

"Fuck you." said Spider from the ground. He spit at Opie. "The Sons are living on borrowed time. You can't stop progress from happening."

"Where is Darby?" asked Jax. They still had not been able to locate Darby and that was who they really wanted.

"Why so you can kill him? I'm not telling you anything." said Spider. He pulled a pulled a knife from his waistband that no one had seen. He lunged towards Jax.

Juice shot him in the head without a second thought. The shot was nearly silent because of the silencer.

Spider's lifeless body thudded against the concrete parking lot.

Jax nodded to Miles and said "Wrap the bastard up in plastic and stuff his ass in his own trunk." Jax grabbed Spider's key from the ground next to his body and unlocked the trunk. He looked at Juice. "Drive the car out of Charming and ditch it in Oakland." said Jax.

Miles and Juice quickly wrapped Spider up in thick weatherization plastic and then tossed his lifeless body in the trunk. Juice slammed the trunk down and grabbed the keys from Jax. He ran around to the drivers' side of the car and hopped in. He waited for Miles to hop into the car before peeling out of the parking lot.

In Lola's apartment Sara stared out of the living room window with her hand clamped over her mouth fearing she would scream if she didn't stop herself. She had felt a chill run down her spine when she saw Juice shoot the man in the head. She felt sick to her stomach as the image replayed over and over in her mind. He had done so callously and easily. In her mind she knew this was what he did. But seeing it with her own two eyes...that was something different. She slid to the floor her knees feeling weak. She thought about running. She didn't know if she could live this life. She didn't know if she could live knowing that the man she loved was a cold blooded murderer.

The hours of the night ticked by slowly as Sara sat up by herself. Lola had long since gone back to sleep. The pain medication was too much for her to handle. So it was just Sara alone with her thoughts.

Around 5:00 in the morning Tig used his keys and walked into the apartment. Juice was right behind him.

Sara quickly pulled herself onto her feet.

Tig asked, "Is Lola asleep?"

Sara nodded at him. "Yeah."

Tig nodded and walked down the hall to Lola's bedroom.

Juice closed the front door and looked at Sara. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could tell that something was wrong. "Sara?" asked Juice. He watched the way she stayed away from him. He took a step toward her and watched Sara back away from him almost instinctively.

"I saw you tonight..." said Sara in a strangled voice. "I saw what you did..." said Sara.

Juice paused a moment before walking closer to her. "You didn't see anything." said Juice in a forceful voice.

Sara grabbed his arm and looked at his tattoo of her drawing. "I saw this tonight...I saw this arm...this hand...I saw the gun in this hand. I saw this hand attached this man...take a life. I need a couple of days. I should go." said Sara staring into his eyes.

"You are a smart girl, Sara. Who did you think that I was?" asked Juice hotly staring at her intently. "What did you think I did?" asked Juice backing her up against the wall. "What happened tonight doesn't change who I am." said Juice. He pressed her up against the wall more kissing her lips passionately. "You don't really want to go. You want to be here with me. You are just scared. Who else is going to make you feel the way I do?" asked Juice. A night of killing had his adrenaline on high.

"Juice I..." said Sara.

Juice kissed her. "Shh..." said Juice. "You don't have to make any decisions now. You can make them later..." Juice fiddled with his belt and pants until his pants dropped. He pressed Sara harder up against the wall. He pulled her skirt up before removing her underwear and pushing inside of her.

Sara let out a strangled moan and bit her lip hard trying to keep her moans of pleasure to a minimum considering Tig and Lola were just down the hall. Sara clung to him for dear life as pleasure rippled through her body. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist briefly afraid that she might slip.

Juice had a vise like grip on Sara's hips and he had her tightly pinned against the wall as he pounded into her with an animalistic fervor. There was no way he was going to let her slip from his grasp not now…not ever. Juice's lips were almost permanently attached to her neck as he gave her a hickey.

Sara had never felt this sort of intensity before in her life. "I love you..." said Sara breathlessly. It felt like an eternity until they both exploded into a euphoric state of satisfaction.

Juice gently let Sara down onto her feet. He pulled up his pants fastening them. "You can make decisions in the morning...let's go to bed," he picked up her discarded panties and then took her hand.

Sara nodded numbly feeling too satiated to argue. She followed him to the guest room for the night.

Early the next morning Sara was awakened by the sound of heavy pounding on the front door. She groaned tiredly as she heard Juice say "Wait a damn minute!" Hearing his voice awakened Sara completely. She pulled on a t-shirt and padded down the hall just in time to see the County Sheriffs walking into the apartment.

There were two deputies one male and one female. The female was Ellen that used to work for the Charming PD. She smiled at Juice. She had always been friendly with the Sons.

The other deputy was Mark Robinson. "I'm deputy Robin and this is deputy Parks. Juan Carlos Ortiz, we are here to interview you in connection with the assault of one Sean Cash. He was beaten to a pulp last night behind the Hairy Dog. Where were you last night around 12:00 a.m.?"

Sara draped an arm over Juice's shoulder. The University of Michigan t-shirt barely fell at mid-thigh. "That's impossible. Juice was...occupied here with me all night long..." said Sara with a ditzy giggle and an over-exaggerated southern accent.

The Deputy Robinson was looking at her thighs instead of looking at her face.

Juice glanced back at Sara trying to hide a smirk. He said, "I wasn't anywhere near the Hairy Dog last night. I was here with my old lady. If this person said they saw me I'm sure they are mistaken."

Deputy Robinson quirked an eyebrow at Juice and said, "He isn't saying much of anything because his broken jaw had to be wired shut. Strange thing...he had been shot sometime earlier yesterday. You don't know anything about that?"

Juice shook his head. "So if he isn't saying anything to you I am not sure why you are waking me up early this morning with bullshit. Are you arresting me?" asked Juice seriously.

Deputy Robinson sucked his teeth derisively. "We'll be back to talk to you when our victim feels up to talking to us."

Juice walked the deputies to the door. "He was shot and got his ass beat. Doesn't sound like much of a victim to me. Sounds like he deserved it. You have any more questions for me you call my lawyer." Juice closed and locked the door behind them. He turned around smirking at Sara. "You are a very bad girl for lying to the police." said Juice lightly slapping her on the ass.

"I didn't want them dragging my man out of here before I had the chance to say good morning." said Sara leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Her t-shirt slid up some when she did.

Tig was walking toward the kitchen and got an eyeful of her backside. "Good morning you two. You kept me up half of the morning I hope you know." said Tig jokingly. He walked into the kitchen to grab a donut.

Sara blushed deeply. "I will get some coffee going." said Sara. She walked into the kitchen and started the coffee.

Lola came down the hallway not long afterward and walked into the kitchen.

Sara looked over at Lola. "You look horrible. Do you need me to get you anything?" asked Sara.

Lola laughed and said "Thank you for the compliment. I came in here for something to eat. It is time for my pain medication and I can't take it on an empty stomach." Lola quirked an eyebrow at Sara's t-shirt. "Well…Go Blue." said Lola laughing. "Just what the hell happened after I dropped off last night?" asked Lola.

Sara laughed softly. "Have a seat I will fix everyone some breakfast. I am thinking biscuits and gravy, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and some grits for us southern girls." said Sara.

"Oh yeah someone is in a very good mood. Spill…did you sweat up the sheets in my guestroom?" asked Lola laughing. "I'll forgive you if you add cheese to the grits and tell me all about it."

Tig was standing at the kitchen door. "Women actually talk about sex?" He chuckled.

"All of the time." said Lola chuckling.

"And what do you say about me?" asked Tig walking over to kissed her.

Lola looked over at Sara and both women started laughing.

Lola said, "That you are hung like a horse."

Tig smirked and lifted her up playfully being careful not to hurt her arm. "That is what you had better be saying." He sat her on the counter and kissed her softly. He slipped his arms around her. and said, "I want you to come stay at my house until your arm is better."

"It could takes weeks for my arm to heal..." said Lola surprised by the request."I don't know if..."

Tig cut her off and shook his head. "You are going to stay with me until you are better." said Tig letting her know it wasn't a question. He was telling her.

Lola smiled a little. "Okay..."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Please enjoy chapter 10! Although there only supposed to be 12 chapters there are now 14. Funny how that happens! Thanks for all of the positive feedback. Please keep it coming.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Sara was putting the finishing touches on her gumbo for 'family dinner' at Clay and Gemma's house. She was a little nervous about going, but Juice had reassured her that everyone loved her. Sara looked over at Lola. "I don't understand why you aren't coming tonight, Lola. Tig seemed liked he really wanted you to be there. I heard him asking you again this afternoon before he left. You already made the jambalaya, and you told Gemma that you would be there. What is going on with you? And don't say nothing."<p>

Lola smiled slightly at her friend. "I honestly just don't feel good. I've been sick for days now. Tara thinks that the drop in my immune system following the shooting probably helped me catch some sort of summer bug. I've been puking all week. I don't think anyone wants that at dinner tonight. I am just going to stay home and try to get some rest. I'll probably watch some Burn Notice. Michael Westen can keep me company tonight." Lola nibbled on some crackers hoping they would settle her queasy stomach.

"That is a plausible enough excuse, but I feel like something else is going on. Lola, you are my best friend. We've known each other for a long time. I know you better than you know yourself. There is something else at play here. You've been acting weird all week. Is there something wrong with you and Tig?" asked Sara. "Did your uncle say something to you?" she asked, knowing that Lola had spoken to T.O. last week.

"There is nothing else going on with me. I just feel like shit right now, and my arm is killing me. I'm not taking the pain meds anymore. But I promise if I start feeling better I will come on over. Tig said the invitation is open. And there is nothing going on with me and Tig. Things are great to be honest. I am sad that it is July already. Sooner rather than later I will be headed back to Santa Barbara, and my summer fling will be over."

"Summer fling?" asked Sara chuckling. "It hardly seems like such a fling. I was there the day you got shot. That man was afraid that you were dead. I saw it on his face when he lifted you out of the closet. He cares about you a lot more than you give him credit for."

"I know he does. Things are just a little weird for us right now. So are you excited about your first family dinner as an old lady?" said Lola, taking the attention off of herself. "That has to be exciting right. Getting to know the other old ladies and the families better."

Sara smiled and said, "I hope that you will come, Lola. It won't be the same without you. I will feel like an oddity there on my own. I am nervous, but being there with Juice will be fun. I feel like I am getting to know all of the sides of him. The Juice he is with me and the Juice he is with the club. He is amazing."

"Sooo... have you talked about what is going to happen in August when you have to set up house in Stockton?" asked Lola with a cheeky grin.

"No, we haven't talked about that yet. I think both us are worried about freaking the other person out. But Juice suggested coming to Louisiana with me when I go back to pack up my stuff. He wants to see where I come from. I mean that is serious right?" asked Sara looking to her friend for reassurance.

"That is definitely serious," said Lola laughing. "It looks like Juice is going balls to the wall with this relationship. He isn't pulling any punches. That is a great thing. So are you going to let him go with you?"

Sara nodded slightly. "I am nervous but as serious as we are about one another I think he sort of has to meet my family. There are just a lot of ghosts of my past out in Lake Charles. I'm not sure that I am ready to stumble across any of them."

"Sara Jane, Juice loves you. Your past isn't going to scare him away. After what you've seen and been through with his man in a matter of a couple of months. I doubt he will find fault in you. And if he does... screw him because he is a hypocrite. We all have skeletons in our past that we would rather forget. I know I do." said Lola.

Sara laughed and said "Well, I don't think he is a hypocrite. He is actually one of the most honest men I have ever met. I think that is what I like so much about him. He's real. And I haven't had real in a very long time. I went to Italy to get away from... everything. I never knew something this great was waiting for me."

"And you came back with a new perspective on life. One that allowed you to accept Juice with an open mind and an open heart. The Sara that I knew before Italy... would have run in the other direction as fast as she could because - let's face it - Juice is different. But a great different. I couldn't be happier for you." said Lola. "I am feeling like crap. I am going to go lie down for a while. I know that is rude of me. You can stick around and chill until you have to leave if you want."

Sara shook her head. "That isn't rude at all. You aren't feeling well. I promised Gemma that I would come over early and help her set up anyway. I will get out of your hair," said Sara with a smile. She got up and walked out to her car opening the back. Sara headed back inside, collected the gumbo and the jambalaya, and then loaded them into the back over her car with Lola's help.

Lola stood at the door holding Sara's purse for her. "I will try to make it tonight. But if I can't make it, I want you to have a great time tonight and then tell me all about it."

Sara nodded and said "Okay..." Sara hugged Lola and took her purse from her. "I hope I see you tonight."

Sara walked out to her car and hopped in. She looked back and waved at Lola before taking off and heading over to Gemma and Clay's house.

When she arrived Sara could smell the scent of bar-b-cue wafting through the air. Loud music blared from the back of the house. She found a place to park and climbed out of the car. She waved seeing Bobby and then opened the back of her car pulling out two very large aluminum pans of jambalaya.

Bobby was standing out front smoking a cigarette when Sara arrived. He put out his cigarette and walked over to the car. "How are you doing, sweetheart? Let me help you with that," offered Bobby taking the aluminum pans from Sara's hands.

Sara smiled brightly. "I am doing great. Thanks, Bobby," said Sara lifting the large stock pot full of her gumbo out of the car. She closed the back of the Tahoe with her elbow before following Bobby around to the backyard where Gemma and the other women were busy setting up for the dinner. Sara smiled seeing children running around the backyard as Clay and Jax stood around the grill talking and drinking beer.

Juice walked over and said "Here...let me." Juice set down his beer and took the pot of Gumbo from Sara and walked over sitting it on the food table. He walked back over to Sara and kissed her. "I was just about to call you. I was wondering where you were," he said with a smile.

"I was talking to Lola before I came over. What have you been doing today?" asked Sara. She hadn't seen Juice since early that morning when he left the house for work. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I had some work to do at the club. Nothing I can really talk about right now. Actually, that is something I need to talk to you about. This weekend I am going to have to go on a little trip. I'll leave Friday evening and I won't be back until Monday some time." said Juice.

Sara was curious about where he was going. But if he didn't tell her, then it was obviously not for her to know. She smiled and said, "It will be weird being without you this weekend. But I guess I will just have to find something to keep myself busy."

Juice could see the curiosity on her face. "The guys and I are taking a ride up to Oregon for the weekend. We've got some work to do. I'll call check in with you to make sure you are okay while I am gone," said Juice. He looked up seeing Clay motioning for him to come here. Juice kissed her and said, "I am going to go talk to Clay. Meet some of the other old ladies."

Juice walked over to the grill.

Clay said, "You tell her that you are leaving this weekend?" He took a swig of his beer as he looked at the younger man.

Juice nodded and said, "Yeah, I did. I had kind of forgotten to tell her until Jax reminded me about it this afternoon. I am still getting used to the whole relationship thing."

"You had the talk with her about the road?" asked Jax, quirking an eyebrow at Juice as he flipped a couple of burgers on the grill. He had told Tara about the trip this weekend, and she wasn't pleased. But she didn't say anything about it. Tara had been an old lady long enough to know how it worked.

Juice shook his head. "Nah, I don't know what to say to her about it. I know that I will have to say something before I leave though. She doesn't have any experience with club life so I know that it will be a shock to her. I just don't know how she will take it."

Clay said, "It is better to tell her now than for her to find out later on. It's part of the life, and if she is going to be a part of your life she needs to be on board with how things work." Clay was lucky in that respect. Gemma knew all about how things worked by the time they got together.

Juice looked to Jax. "How did you tell Tara? I mean in the beginning?"

"Well, she had been around me and Ope for years. So she heard the stories that we told about chicks throwing themselves at club members on the road. Don't mean she didn't cry when I told her though. Be prepared for that shit. They'll make you feel like the worst fucking person in the world." said Jax.

Juice frowned looking over at Sara laughing and having a good time with Tara and Lyla. He didn't want to see her crying because of him. He didn't think he could stomach that feeling. He tried to think of a way to smooth it over with her. "I've been thinking about asking her to stay with me."

Clay quirked an eyebrow at him. "I thought she was already staying with you."

"Yeah, she is now. But in August she starts a job at the college over in Stockton. I've been thinking about asking her to stay with me and just commute to work."

Jax laughed and said, "I still can't believe that you managed to get a smart girl like Sara to hook up with you anyway. You think she will go for shacking up with you long-term?"

Juice laughed and said, "What the fuck ever man. I still wonder what the Doc sees in your ass. Yeah, I think that she will be into it. We haven't been a part at all since the day she rolled into town. I don't think she's interested in changing that at all. I offered to go to Louisiana with her to pack up her stuff."

"I thought you knew. No woman can resist Jax Teller," he said with a shit eating grin. "You in Louisiana. This shit I've got to see. You'll be like Forrest Gump or some shit like that. When are you two going out there?"

"Second week in August. Most of her shit is stored at her parents' house which means I'll be meeting her moms and pops," said Juice.

Jax and Clay laughed. Jax said, "Oh, that should be fun. Bringing home a tattooed biker to mom and dad."

Juice laughed slightly and said, "Should be a lot of fun."

Clay said, "Juice, why don't you go to the store and pick up some more beer. Looks like we are running low. Dinner will be ready soon. And bar-b-cue just isn't good without a cold one."

Juice laughed and said, "Alright, I'll go pick up a couple of cases. I'll take my prospect with me." Juice whistled and said, "Eh, prospect! With me!"

Juice's prospect Randy jogged after Juice and they left for the store.

About an hour later, Juice walked over to Sara and had a seat next to her with a beer in hand. "What have you been doing while I was gone?" asked Juice with a smirk.

Sara smiled at him. "Hi, baby." She kissed him. "I've just been sitting around talking to Gemma, Tara, and Lyla. Tara asked if I'd be interested in painting a mural on Caitlin's bedroom wall at the new house. I told her that I would love to. I love having a big expanse to work with. Canvases can be so confining." She paused, then added, "Where'd you go anyway? I looked up and you were gone."

"Well, you are a great artist. I wear the proof of that on my arm every day," said Juice putting an arm around her shoulders. "I went to pick up some more beer we were running out. But I got a little sidetracked on the way back."

Tara was sitting next to them holding Caitlin when Abel took a tumble off of his big wheel and started screaming. "Shit..." Tara stood up and said, "Would you mind holding Caitlin for me?"

Sara said, "Not at all." Sara took Caitlin from Tara's arms and watched her run off to pick up Abel. Sara smiled watching Jax reach Abel at the same time Tara did. Caitlin started to cry and Sara bounced her lightly. "Oh, no. Don't cry. Your mommy will be right back little one," cooed Sara. As she held Caitlin, Sara's thoughts began to click into place about everything that had been happening recently.

Juice saw the thoughtful look on her face. "What's wrong?" asked Juice. He made funny faces at Caitlin to make her giggle.

Sara smiled watching Juice interact with Caitlin. She shook her head and smiled at him. "Nothing, baby."

Tara came back over and smiled at Sara. "Thank you." Tara took Caitlin back and went over to where Jax and Abel were currently sitting with Clay and Gemma.

Sara heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Lola walk into the backyard with Tig. Sara had to smile at the grin that was on Tig's face. She got up and walked over to the two of them. Sara hugged Lola. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better, Lola. And I am glad that you convinced her to come tonight, Tig," she added with a knowing smile.

Lola laughed. "What can I say? He is a hard man to turn down."

The two women talked to one another and mingled for the rest of the evening. It started to get late, so Sara and Lola stayed behind to help Gemma clean up. Sara was throwing away paper plates when she looked over at Lola. "So...does Tig know?" asked Sara.

Lola was sitting down putting aluminum foil over the leftovers. "Does Tig know what?" asked Lola, confused since she was struggling with the foil at the moment.

Sara walked over and had a seat. "Does Tig know that you are pregnant?" asked Sara in a quiet voice.

Lola cut her eyes at Sara and said, "Keep your voice down. Somebody might hear you." Lola glanced at Gemma and Tara standing a few feet away from them.

"If I talked any lower I would be silent," said Sara. "You still didn't answer my question. Does Tig know? And how long have you known?" She couldn't believe that her best friend had kept such a big secret from her.

"I haven't known long enough to decide whether or not I am going to tell Tig. I trust you not to say anything... to anyone," said Lola looking Sara square in the eyes.

"You know me better than that. I am not going to say a word to anyone. I just can't figure out why you didn't say word one to me. You know that I always have your back," said Sara.

"You've been so happy. I didn't want to put my problems on you. You've got the good life, Sara Jane," said Lola with a genuine smile.

"That is bullshit. You know that no matter what is going on with me that you can tell me absolutely anything." She paused, then added, "Always..."

Lola nodded and said, "I know... I've just been trying to figure this out on my own. Of all the reckless and irresponsible things of me to do... this takes the cake. I don't know what I am supposed to tell him. How did you figure it out?"

Sara said, "You tell him the truth, Lola. What are the alternatives… an abortion? That's not you. And figuring it out was easy. You've been sick to your stomach all week, and you stopped taking the pain pills for your arm - which I know still hurts like a bitch."

Lola shook her head. "You know how much I've always wanted to be a mother. I couldn't do that. I'm going to go through with the pregnancy. I just don't know if I am going to tell Tig about it. He is 20 + years older than me. I don't want to saddle him with a kid. Maybe it is time for me to go back to Santa Barbara early."

"Don't make any hasty decisions until you think this thing through. Tig is a grown man. I hardly think that you need to shield him from the truth. And don't give me that shit about being a fling because we both know better. How far along are you?" asked Sara.

"A month. I didn't find out until last week though. Tig is going to know something is up sooner or later. I'm not drinking, smoking, and I stopped taking the meds for my arm. I promise that I won't make any decisions until I think this thing through."

Tig walked over rubbed Lola's back. "You ready to go, babe?"

Lola jumped slightly when Tig came up behind her. She nodded and said "Yeah, I could use some sleep. I'm tired." Lola stood up and hugged Sara. "I'll see you tomorrow. We can hang out."

Sara returned the hug. "Call me if you need me." Sara watched Lola and Tig walk out of the backyard.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: we are getting close to the end! But don't worry there is a sequel in the works. Thanks for all of the great reviews for the last chapter. Please keep them coming :)

* * *

><p>The next morning Juice and Sara laid in bed together after an early morning romp. Sara panted slightly, attempting to catch her breath as she rolled off of Juice and onto her back. "Wow..." muttered Sara appreciatively. She ran her fingers through her slightly sweaty hair pulling it away from her face. "That has to be some sort of record for us... 3 times in one morning. I don't even know if I will be able to move after this," Sara said as she laid back against the pillows. She picked up one of the strawberries from the nightstand and bit it. "The strawberries and whip cream was a really good idea."<p>

Juice lit a cigarette and rested one hand behind his head as he relaxed in the bed. "That was definitely a record for the two of us. I can't think of a better way to spend my last morning with you. Well, you know I've been known to have good ideas every once in awhile. Do you think you will be okay while I am gone?" Juice took a drag from his cigarette.

"I couldn't agree with you more. I will miss our daily sex. But I feel like after this morning I am well caught up for what we will miss over the weekend. I will miss you while you are gone but I am sure that I will be okay. I will probably spend time with Lola this weekend. I am sure that she will be just as bored as I am without Tig."

"There is something that I wanted to talk to you about... actually," said Juice, trying to form the words in his mind. He took another drag of his cigarette and then put it out in the ashtray. He didn't know how Sara was going to take this particular news. This was his first time having an actual old lady that he needed to explain this to.

Sara looked over at Juice. She was still basking in the afterglow of their love making. "What's up?" she asked, snuggling up against his body and starting to feel the haze of tired fall over her. Sara and Juice had been at it a couple of hours now. He fingers lightly traced the tattoo on his chest.

Juice said, "You know when we go on these trip and stay overnight at other clubs... there are a lot of girls. I mean a lot of girls... and they are all very nice girls... very generous girls. They really love the club, you know. And they'd do anything for us." Juice knew that he was beating around the bush, but he didn't relish the next thing he'd have to say.

Sara quirked and eyebrow at Juice. "What are you saying?" she asked. She propped her head up on her arm so that she was looking him squarely in the eyes. Her heartbeat quickened a bit thinking about Juice being with anyone other than her.

Juice decided there was no sense in holding it back. "On the road we have sex with some of the hang-arounds or sweetbutts that hang out with the club. It's just something that happens. But it only happens on the run. When I am home... here with you... it's only you baby. If I don't do it, the guys are going to think I am a pussy, and they will never let me live it down. I just... I need you to understand."

"Understand?" yelled Sara. She climbed off the bed, snatching the sheet off Juice and wrapping it around herself. "Understand that you fuck other women while you are on a run? How many?"

Sara didn't wait for an answer. She stormed off to the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her.

Juice groaned, lying there nakedly exposed now that Sara had pulled the sheet off him. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Sara... come out of there so that we can talk about this," he said, knocking on the bathroom door. He leaned his head on the door waiting to hear something, but there was nothing being said on the other side of the door. Instead he heard crying. "Sara! Open the damn door please? Please, baby?" Juice pleaded.

"Oh, go fuck yourself! Or - better yet - some whore you meet while you are gone! Is that what this morning was about? You think a good roll in the sheets and I won't mind the fact that you are going to be porking anything with a set of tits while you are gone?" yelled Sara through the door. "Fuck you!" Sara sniffled as she sat on the vanity in the bathroom the bedsheet still clutched around her.

Juice demanded, "Open the door!"

He was shocked at the way Sara was talking. He stood there waiting for her to answer the door. When she didn't, he put his shoulder to the door and easily burst into the bathroom.

Sara screamed when Juice burst into the bathroom. She nearly fell off the vanity. She sniffled and hurriedly tried to brush away her tears. "I'm not talking to you," she said, hopping off of the vanity and trying to slide past Juice.

Juice grabbed Sara and pulled her against him. He looked into her eyes and said, "You are not running away from me. We are going to talk about this. I know that it sucks and that you don't like it. I know that. And, believe me, this is not to hurt you. This is just the way things work - the way they have always worked."

Still sobbing, Sara replied, "I love you so much. And you say that you love me. I don't want anyone other than you. You are it for me. How can I believe that I am it for you if you go around sleeping with other women? What if you find that you like one of them better? That would break my heart, Juan." She pounded his chest with her fists. "Is this some sort of game to you? Because I am committed to you! But you don't seem very committed, and I am thinking that I've made a terrible mistake."

Juice stood there letting Sara hit his chest. He could see how badly she was hurting and felt powerless to fix it.

"What happens out on the road doesn't affect how I feel about you, Sara. Those girls don't mean anything. They are just... something to do until I get back home to you. What you and I have... is so much more than that. That is why I want you here living with me. Your face is the one I want to see when I come back home. Only you. Those other girls are only white noise to me. You see how the guys rib me already... I have to save face."

His eyes plead with her to understand as he continued. "I need you. That is why I want you to live me. That's why I want you to continue living with me when you start working. I don't want you moving to Stockton. I want you right here with me."

He smoothed her hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you. Tell me what I have to do and I will do it."

Sara stared at him in disbelief that he just said he needed her. "That's not fair. You can't say something like that to me and just... that's not fair." She began hitting his chest again.

Juice pulled Sara into closer to him and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he dared. "You're it for me, Sara. You have to know that. I've never had an old lady before. I've never really wanted one until you." He kissed her forehead softly.

"I... I've got to go," she said as she pulled away from him and walked into their bedroom. She pulled on a pair pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, grabbed her purse, put on her house shoes, and left the house.

Juice stood there stunned that she had actually left him standing there.

Sara dialed Lola's cell phone number as she drove away from Juice's house.

"Hey, Sara!" said Lola in a chipper voice.

Sara choked back a sob. "Are you busy? I really need to talk to you."

Lola frowned hearing that. "Sure we can talk. What is going on? Do you want to come over?" asked Lola worriedly.

"Yes, please. Where are you? I would have come straight over, but I didn't know if you were at your place or Tig's." said Sara sniffling.

"I am at Tig's. You can come over now," Lola offered. "I'm not doing anything. Tig and I just finished eating breakfast. And he was getting ready to go to the club."

"No, I wasn't," said Tig, chuckling in the background.

Lola said, "Come anyway. We'll go back to my place okay?"

"No. No. You two can stay here. I will go to the club. But you owe me sex at lunch time…kinky sex," a disgruntled Tig offered from the background.

Sara chuckled through her sniffle. "Okay...I'll be there soon."

Sara hung up and drove over to Tig's house and parked on the street. She looked at her face in the mirror and groaned.

"Great...I'm all puffy." She searched her glovebox for Kleenex and tried to clean up her face. When she felt like she was presentable Sara climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door and smiled seeing Lola waiting for her.

Lola outstretched her arms as soon as Sara made it onto the porch. "What's wrong?" asked Lola worriedly.

"Juice and I had a major fight. I just had to get out of there. I needed to think. He hurt me so much. Then he goes and says he wants me to live with and not move to Stockton and that he needs me. And all I wanted to do was melt into his arms. But I couldn't let myself do it. Not after what he told me this morning," Sara blurted as she hugged Lola.

"What did he tell you? Come inside. Do want tea or coffee? Orange juice maybe?" Lola asked as she lead Sara through the house and into the kitchen. "I've got blueberry muffins," she said, grabbing several muffins and some milk.

"Since it is too early for a cocktail, I guess I will take the milk and muffins," Sara joked with a small smile. She took in a deep breath.

"Juice is going on a trip this weekend and on these trips apparently it is customary to bang random girls that hang around the clubs. And I am just supposed to be okay with it because it doesn't happen in front of my face. But even if it doesn't happen in front of my face, I still know that it has happened. I know it... what am I supposed to do with that?" Sara broke off a piece of muffin and nibbled on it. "He finally says what I want to hear... and it's after the worst possible thing that he could tell me."

Lola shook her head. "Oh honey. I..."

Lola trailed off when she realized that Tig, too, would be boffing plenty of chicks this weekend. He hadn't mentioned it to her, but then she reasoned why would he? She was just a girl he met that he was bagging on a regular basis. Not his old lady. Not even his girlfriend actually. She sort of shook her head to dislodge the thoughts. Right now was about Sara.

Tig walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning, Sara."

Then he said to Lola, "I am going to head over to the club. But I will see you for lunch before I have to pull out for the weekend this evening."

He went to kiss Lola on the lips, but she moved her head giving him the cheek.

Lola tried to smile after the kiss. "I don't know if I will be able to make it to lunch today. I might be busy with Sara. I'll just see you when you get back from the trip or something. I'll lock up the house when I leave here with Sara."

"Well.. uh, call me around 1:00 and let me know if you can make it to lunch. I'd really like to see you before I leave," said Tig, thinking that she was acting strange. He walked out of the house.

Lola waited until she heard the front door close before sitting down at the table with Sara.

Lola looked at her hurt friend and said, "I know what Juice has told you has to hurt. Speaking as someone who has been cheated on before... it kills a little part of you I think. I think it is in the top ten of worst things that can happen to a woman in a relationship."

"Exactly! He says that I am the one he loves. But how can he love me and screw around on me at the same time? It doesn't make sense to me. I mean I don't want anyone else. I couldn't even think of having sex with someone else. But he will and not just this time but... every time he climbs on that bike to go on a road trip."

"Well, now you are thinking like a woman instead of a man. Their dicks and their hearts aren't connected, Sara. I think it is perfectly plausible that Juice truly means that he only loves you and anyone else is just a hole to fill. And when I say hole I don't mean a hole in the heart. I mean fill her hole."

Sara nearly choked on her muffin. "Don't make me laugh at a time like this. Do you really think that he can love me and do this?"

Lola shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But what I can say is this - Gemma and Clay and have been married for years. You can see how much they love each other. Jax and Tara seem really loving too. Opie and Lyla are so in love it was a little nauseating last night at the family dinner. Maybe this is just one of those things that you live with if you are going to be in this life. And maybe it is a good thing that he told you this now. He could have kept it a secret... instead he decided to be forthcoming. Even though he knew it would hurt you and put your relationship in jeopardy. He manned up and told you anyway. This man is going out of his way to show you that you are his woman. I guess what it really comes down to is can you live with this or is it a deal breaker."

Sara sighed. "He's such a good man, Lola. And he loves me. He doesn't just say it. He makes me feel it every day when I am with him. There are so many aspects of Juice that I love. But there are just as many that give me pause. Can I live this life forever? Being with him I have changed my thinking in some pretty radical ways. I've always had a pretty set moral code. This is right and this is wrong. This is good and this is bad. But falling in love with Juice has made me see the world in surprising shades of gray. You said something to me a while ago - Sometimes good men do bad things to make a living. But that doesn't mean that he isn't still a good man."

Lola tried to be positive. "From day one he has been a stand up guy. You know Gemma said that if either of us needed anything. We could come to her. Well, maybe you could use a little wise counsel from a woman that has lived this life longer than either of us has been alive."

"Maybe you are right," Sara said, as she drank her milk and thought about everything.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Tig watched Juice walk into the club looking somewhere between sad and pissed off. "If you are looking for your old lady, she is at my house with Lola. Thanks for fucking up my morning by the way," Tig hissed.<p>

Juice walked over to the pool table where Tig was standing. "I've been calling her since she left the house this morning. I told her that I might screw around this weekend... I guess she went to Lola for comfort. Maybe I shouldn't have told her."

Tig laughed ruefully. "No wonder Lola was giving me the cold shoulder when I left. Now she knows what I will be doing this weekend. Thanks for fucking up my lunch time, too."

"You weren't going to tell her?" asked Juice.

"Fuck no," Tig scoffed.

"I just want her to be okay with this…" said Juice.

"The only woman that is going to be truly okay with you fucking around is one that has another dick on the side. Or you are the dick on the side. The rest are going to hate it even if they do it silently. You saw what happened to Cherry. That was some years of pent up rage," said Tig about Gemma hitting her in the face with a skateboard.

Juice shrugged. "I am going over to your house to see if Sara will talk to me."

Juice left the club and rode over to Tig's house. He knocked on the door and it opened slightly.

"You are just going to go back to Santa Barbara without telling Tig that you are pregnant?" asked Sara walking into the kitchen.

"What would you suggest that I do?" asked Lola.

"Be honest with him and let him make the decision. You are already prepared to do this on your own. So if you tell him that you are pregnant, and he blows you off, then you are right where you started off to begin with... on your own. But he could surprise you, Lola. I mean hasn't he surprised you already? You thought you and him would be a one night stand. Just give him an opportunity before you take off," Sara suggested.

Lola shook her head negatively. "I'm so used to the men in my life letting me down. I guess I am just trying to save myself the heartache. If I make this decision on my own, then I won't be giving him the opportunity to disappoint me or break my heart. I am not saying that he isn't a good man. He has treated me better than any man I've ever dated. I'm just saying he has two daughters that are damn near adults. He isn't looking for a committed relationship. His life isn't set up for children."

"You won't know until you tell him. And more than that - he has a right to know. You are carrying his kid. He's got some say in that whether you like it or not. I know that you are afraid. But you have to open your mind. Not all men are out to hurt you. Some of them just want to love you in the best way they know how."

Juice stood there stunned for a moment as he overheard their conversation. He finally pulled the front door so that it was closed and then knocked on the door.

Lola said, "I wonder who that is."

She went to the door and looked out the peephole. "It's Juice. Sara...maybe you should talk to him."

Sara frowned a little and said, "Okay, I am going to go outside and talk to him."

Sara walked to the door and opened it. "Hi..."

"Hi..." said Juice looking back at her. "Uh, Tig told me that you were here. I really want to talk to you."

Sara nodded and closed the front door behind her. "We can sit out here and talk." Sara walked to the steps and had a seat. "I'm sorry for running out the way I did this morning. I just... I needed to think and talk to a friend. I didn't mean to make you worry about me."

Juice said, "I understand why you ran. I dropped something heavy on your lap at the last possible moment because I didn't want to deal with it. I knew how it would affect you. I heard from Jax and Opie about how it affected their old ladies. I've given it some thought and..."

Sara shook her head, cutting him off. "I don't like it, Juice. And if I think about it... it'll bring me to tears. But when I decided to be with you I knew that I was accepting some things that I wasn't used to and that I probably wouldn't always be on board with. But I had to weigh the factors. Is this enough for me to stop loving you? I don't think so. We've moved so fast falling in love. I guess I am worried that one day I am going to wake up and this will all just be a dream."

"If this is a dream then we are having it together. I know this is a lot for you to take and to put up with. This life isn't for everyone. There are a lot of risks and sacrifices, and I know that I am asking you to take those risks and make those sacrifices when I have no right to. But I'm not ready to let you go. I'm not ready to stop loving you, and I don't think I will ever be ready. I hope you aren't ready to stop loving me either..." said Juice. He pulled her into his lap.

"I'm not going anywhere, Juice. I'd just end up miserable because I would be missing you. For now, this is where I want to be," said Sara, resting her head on his shoulder.

Juice smiled and softly kissed her lips. "You know what I am thinking? This is the perfect time for make-up sex," Juice suggested with a devilish grin.

"You think you are getting sex?" Sara laughed.

Juice smirked and said, "Not for me baby... for you."

"Oh. Right. For me. You are so thoughtful," said Sara chuckling. "Let me run inside to say goodbye to Lola, and then we can go get something to eat. And I'll think about sex." She stood up and walked back into the house.

"Okay, baby."

Juice watched her head inside. He took out his cell phone and texted Tig. _***You need to talk to Lola. Heard she's pg* **_Juice waited for Sara to walk back out of the house. He smiled at her. "I have an errand to run, but why don't you pick up lunch. And I'll meet you at home."

Sara smile and said, "Okay. I will see you at home. I need a shower anyway."

She leaned up and kissed him. Then she walked over to her car and took off.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Sara and Juice laid together in silence. Juice lightly caressed her hair as she rested her head against his chest. He knew they were both avoiding having to say goodbye to one another, but they would have to do it sooner or later. Juice was scheduled to leave out in a couple of hours. The boys would be transporting a large shipment up to Oregon and then would be hanging out there for the weekend.<p>

Sara rested her chin against Juice's chest and looked up at him. Her lips upturned into a smile.

"I have absolutely no willpower when it comes to you, Juice. You happen to be a very persuasive man. And a man with a lot of stamina," said Sara as she considered that this was their fourth time having sex in the same day. She couldn't complain though. She would miss him while he was gone.

"Why do you need willpower with me? And I'm just trying to make you happy," said Juice with a cocky grin. He watched her blond strands fall through his fingers as he stroked her hair.

Sara laughed softly and said, "You are so damn sure of yourself. It is actually sort of cute. I am going to miss you this weekend. But I will just remember that you making it back home safely will be just that much sweeter."

"I will miss you too, you know. But the weekend will go by a lot faster than you might think it would. Besides, it will give you some time to yourself. You can run around that house naked or something. Go shopping. Do whatever it is that you women do when we are not around. I was thinking you might want to make yourself more at home here. I know this place is sort of... masculine."

Sara laughed. She said, "Oh yeah. Every time you are out of the house I run around naked, baby. You are serious? You'd really let me add some of my own personality to your place?" It wasn't that she didn't like Juice's house because she did, but it was rather bland and neutral.

Juice said, "Well, this isn't just my house anymore. You live here too. I want you to feel comfortable here. I want you to feel like this is your home, too. All I ask is that it isn't too girlie. The guys will never let me live it down. It has been a long time since I was a prospect, but they still like to give me crap."

"You are so sweet!" said Sara leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "I promise it won't be too girlie. I'll probably pick up a couple of throw pillows and some candles. Maybe an area rug or two to give the house a pop of color here and there," Sara added happily.

Juice smiled seeing how happy that made her. "So do you think that you will be okay while I am gone?"

Sara said, "Oh, sure. I will be fine. I will probably do some painting and work out a sketch of the mural for Tara. And maybe hang out with Lola if she is still..." Sara trailed off realizing she was about to spill some very big beans.

"If she is still here?" questioned Juice looking at her with knowing eyes.

"How... how did you know about that?" asked Sara sitting up in the bed more.

Juice said, "I overheard your conversation this afternoon when I stopped in at Tig's house to see you. The front door wasn't closed when I got there, so I was able to hear the majority of the conversation."

"Please... don't say anything to Tig about this. Lola swore me to secrecy," said Sara with all seriousness.

Juice paused a moment and said, "I can't promise you that because I've already told him everything I knew. I texted him while you were in the house saying goodbye to Lola. He called me back when I was at the diner. I told him everything that I heard. I'm sorry, babe, but he needed to know."

Sara groaned laying back on her side of the bed. "You are right. He did need to know. But Lola is going to want your balls in a velvet bag." She rolled back over so that her head resting on his chest again. "Telling him was the right thing to do. I thought that she should have told him all along. But Lola has a stubborn streak that cannot be denied. I am glad that you told him. What was his reaction?"

Juice chuckled. He was glad that Sara wasn't angry at him for telling Tig. He said, "He was shocked mostly. He kept asking me if I was sure. Like that is something I could misunderstand?"

Juice glanced at the clock. "I have to get a shower. I'll need to head over to the club soon. Make sure the inventory is ready to go." He kissed her. "I'll try to call you when we get there... I'll call on the pre-pay."

Sara nodded and said, "I understand if you can't." She kissed him and then rolled away. "Go ahead and get your shower. You don't want to be late."

Juice nodded. "Okay."

He climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterward her walked out of the bathroom looking at the door with a chuckle. "I will fix that when I get back home after this weekend," he said as he started dressing.

Sara said, "I can't believe you broke open the door like that. It was a very macho thing to do."

"Well, you weren't going to talk to me, so... desperate times called for desperate measures," Juice explained with a smirk as he finished getting ready.

Sara picked up his cut and ran her fingers over the leather. "Be safe this weekend..." She walked over and slid the cut onto his shoulders.

"Now when is safe any fun?" asked Juice. He turned around and smiled at her. "I love you. I'll see you Monday." He kissed her.

"I love you, too." She walked Juice to the front door and watched him climb onto his bike and take off.

* * *

><p>Tig had sat at the club for a couple of hours trying to figure out what to say to Lola when he saw her. He finally realized that he wouldn't have the time to say anything to her if he continued sitting around the club.<p>

Tig walked into his bedroom and watched Lola collecting some of the clothes she usually left there.

"Going somewhere?" asked Tig, leaning against the door frame as he watched her move around the room.

When he first got Juice's text message he didn't know what to make of it. Tig still didn't know what to think at this moment.

Lola paused and said, "I am just taking my stuff over to my apartment. I need to do laundry anyway. I thought you were going to hang out at the club until you got ready to take off for you trip. No?" Lola finished stuffing her clothing into a bag.

"Actually, you were supposed to call me about lunch. I wanted to see you before I left. Remember?" asked Tig quirking an eyebrow at Lola.

"Oh, I just... I figured that I would just see you when you came back on Monday." said Lola as she zipped up her bag. She walked over to Tig and kissed his cheek. "I will see you Monday."

Tig shook his head. He couldn't believe she was going to walk out of this room without saying anything. His eyes trained on her and he backed her up against the wall resting one hand on the wall above her head.

"Are you actually going to be here when I get back or are you going to be in Santa Barbara?" asked Tig in a gruff voice.

Lola looked up into his blue eyes that seemed concerned yet angry all at the same time. "What makes you say that? I will be here when you get back. I said that I was staying for the summer and I am," said Lola with a smirk.

She leaned in and seductively kissed his lips. "What do you say... one more for the road?" asked Lola pushing his cut off of his shoulders. She knew that this would be the last time they saw one another. Why not have a damn good time in the process? Besides, she needed to distract him.

Tig watched her and shook his head. "You are a good liar... you know that. Nice try... but I will not be distracted. When were you going to tell me that you were pregnant and that you were returning home to Santa Barbara?"

Lola froze staring up at him. She tried to move away from him, but Tig just held her against the wall.

"You didn't think that it was something that you should tell me?" asked Tig.

"I didn't exactly know what to say to you. So I thought saying nothing at all would be better. I'd go back to my life in Santa Barbara, and you'd go back to your life here in Charming. No harm. No foul."

"No harm? No foul? You are pregnant with my kid, and you weren't going to tell me. You think that low of me - that you'd think I wouldn't want to know?" asked Tig seriously.

Lola sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Tig. I just sort of panicked when I found out. I am just some chick that you are sleeping with. I didn't know how to tell you that I was pregnant. It's not something that most men want to hear from a woman. Let alone one you are not actually in a relationship with. I am used to handling things on my own. I figured I'd go back to Santa Barbara have my baby and live my life. I didn't have to mess up yours."

Tig looked at the emotion playing in her eyes. He hated seeing that look. Tig knew it was there because hadn't told her how he felt about her. But that wasn't his thing. That wasn't how he worked.

"That is just the thing. You aren't just some random woman that I am having sex with. I know that I may not have said it, but I would have thought that my actions would have made that very clear to you. I don't normally bring the women I sleep with back to my house. We fuck at the club or at their house. And as much as I sleep around, since I've been with you... there haven't been any others. And this isn't just your kid... it is my kid too. I may not be the best father but my kids know who I am. I don't abandon them... not for any reason."

Lola was shocked listening to Tig talk. The more he talked the more foolish she felt. "I'm screwed up in the head, Tig. I'm sorry... I'm just... I'm used to men..."

"You are used to men letting you down. Abandoning you when you need them most. I've got a lot of flaws, baby, but that ain't one of them. And, yeah, you are a little screwed up. But so am I. That is why we connect the way we do," Tig said as he caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I've got to get ready to go. Will you be here when I get back from Oregon? Or am I going to have to ride all the way down to Santa Barbara to find you?" asked Tig leaning his forehead down against hers. His arms circled her waist and pulled her into his body.

Lola nodded slightly. "You have my word. I will be in Charming when you come back. I wouldn't want you riding all the way down to Santa Barbara to find me. And I know you'd do it too."

Tig leaned in and kissed her lips. "That is what I wanted to hear. I know I've never said this to you before... but you are important to me, Lola. You really are." He took his arms from around her and rested one on her flat stomach. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Lola couldn't hide the silly smile on her face. She just nodded. "I'll see you when you get back."

She walked Tig to the front door and watched him leave.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Sara woke up with a yawn. She sighed softly.<p>

The guys were supposed to make it back yesterday evening, but they hadn't made it back, and they had not called either. Sara tried to bite back her worry, but it was stifling. She had spent the majority of the weekend worrying about Juice's safety.

Before the weekend she had been concerned about him screwing around while he was away. But Gemma had quickly set her straight. Juice having sex with a bimbo was the least of her worries. She should be more concerned with all of the enemies the Sons had north of California. From that moment on, that was where her fear laid.

She spent the weekend with some of the old ladies and Lola. During the day it was easy not to worry about Juice. But at night when she was in their bed alone, she wondered if he was okay.

Sara rolled over to look at Juice's empty side of the bed and saw a blue velvet ring box on his pillow. Sara sat up in the bed and looked around. "Juice?" She waited for a response. "Juice, baby, are you here?"

When she didn't get a reply, she picked up the ring box and opened it. Inside she saw a three carat, emerald-cut diamond, surrounded by accent diamonds. It was set in a white gold band which had a criss-cross, split shank design. The band was encrusted with even more channel-set diamonds. Sara gasped softly and gazed at the ring. It glittered in the early morning sunlight through the window.

Juice walked into the room. He smiled when he saw the shocked look on Sara's face – as much as he could smile. His face looked as if he had gone a couple of rounds in the ring with someone.

Juice walked over to her side of the bed and got down on one knee. He gazed into her eyes and with utmost sincerity said, "I love you, and I want you to marry me, woman."

You could have knocked Sara over with a feather. She nodded slightly because she couldn't form words at the moment.

"Is that a yes?" asked Juice, looking at her curiously.

"No."

Juice's heart stopped for a moment, but Sara broke into a grin and said, "It is a hell yes!"

She kissed him passionately and then pulled back sheepishly. "Your face probably hurts too much for kissing." She laughed quietly.

Juice shook his head and took the ring from the box. He slipped the ring onto her finger and smirked, "Well, you can just kiss me and make it all better."

* * *

><p>Lola stirred from a deep sleep when she felt a heavy body slip into the bed with her. She smiled to herself feeling his heavy arm drape over her body.<p>

Lola jokingly said, "Be quick about it. I don't know what time Tig will be home."

Then she rolled over so that she was face to face with Tig and feigned surprise, "Tig!"

Tig chuckled and leaned in kissing her lips. "You think are funny, but you aren't." He lightly smacked on her butt. "I've missed this butt this weekend," he added, giving her butt a squeeze.

Lola laughed after the kiss and said, "I know I'm funny."

"I was wondering if you would be here when I got back today," said Tig brushing her hair away from her face.

He had missed her more that weekend than he was willing to admit to himself or her. Sure he had fun up in Oregon, but he thought about her often.

"I gave my word that I would be here when you got back. I was intent on keeping my word. Besides, there was no reason to run. The cat is already out of the bag," said Lola leaning her head against his chest.

Tig smiled and said, "I am just glad that I don't have to drive all the way down to Santa Barbara to confront you. It is better that you are here. I like coming home to you."

Lola looked up when he said that he liked coming home to her. That sort of honesty took her by surprise.

"I like you coming home to me too," she said.

"How was your weekend?" asked Tig.

"My weekend was pretty uneventful. I had lunch with Gemma and the other ladies Saturday. Sara and I hung out for a movie night afterward. We went shopping on Sunday, and I went out to Lodi to have dinner with my uncle. And yesterday I spent most of my time wondering when you'd make it back home. But I kept myself occupied," said Lola.

He shook his head and said, "You and Sara shop a lot."

Lola said, "I bought lingerie, but if you think I shop too much I just won't wear it for you."

"Lingerie is a different story. Although, I prefer you naked. Lingerie is just an extra layer for me to rip off of you," said Tig with a grin.

She smirked looking at him and asked, "How was your weekend? Full of booze, weed, and pussy?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Now where did you come up with that?" Although, he had to admit, that was a pretty accurate description of what his weekend had been like.

She laughed and said, "Don't play coy with me it doesn't suit you, Alex. I heard all about what you guys do when you are away."

Tig said, "The trip was successful. We got the work done that needed to be done, and we had a good time after work was done. And even better than that..." He reached beside the bed and picked up a small black bag. He unzipped it and showed her his cut of this weekend's work.

Lola's eyes got big and she grinned. "Nice. Very nice."

At that moment she was completely distracted by the money. Lola's fingers automatically went to the money counting the stacks.

Tig smirked, glad that it had worked for the moment. "Being bad pays good sometimes. 15K good," said Tig with a chuckle.

He paused a moment and said, "I don't want you to go back to Santa Barbara."

Lola tore her eyes away from the money and looked at him quizzically. "I am here, Tig. I'm not leaving until August."

She kissed him concerned about the look on his face. She didn't know what to make about it as his steely blue eyes turned serious.

He shook his head and pulled her into his lap. "I don't want you to go back in August, either. You are my girlfriend and you are pregnant with my kid. This is where you belong not almost 300 miles away."

She chuckled softly and said, "It is closer to 250 miles than 300 miles."

"You are splitting hairs to be difficult," said Tig seriously.

"I don't know what to say, Tig. My life is in Santa Barbara."

"Is it really? Your best friend is in Charming. The father of your baby is in Charming. And your uncle is in Lodi. I'd say the center of your world has shifted north."

"What about my job, Tig?" asked Lola. "What exactly am I supposed to do here in Charming?"

"Okay... I uh... talked to Jax about this shit this weekend. You teach right?" asked Tig. "But with your degree, you don't have to teach. You could just be like a counselor or something right?"

He had spent a good deal of the weekend thinking about this. The women he'd been serious about before didn't have jobs really or if they did they certainly weren't college degree dependent. This was new for him.

Lola was taken aback by the fact that Tig had taken actually time to think this through. She bit her lip a little. "If I do this... what are we? I mean... am I just some chick? Or..."

Tig cut her off and said, "You aren't just some chick. You are at my house every night. I am with you every night. I know that I've never said what our relationship was. But..."

"I'm a woman, Tig - despite the fact that I like booze, weed, and looking at the occasional stripper. I am a woman, and we need to know certain things. Like that I'm not just some random fling. I know that I should know that I'm not... but I need to hear it."

"Fair enough," Tig nodded and said, "You are my girlfriend. Not a random anything. And I want you here with me because I care about you and I care about our kid. I know it is asking a lot of you to move up here. But I don't want you to leave... so please?" He groaned.

Lola giggled and asked, "Was that so hard? I didn't want to move back to Santa Barbara anyway. I typed up my letter of resignation over the weekend. I just wanted to make you say it."

Tig shook his head and playfully dumped her off of his lap onto the bed. "You are manipulative. You know that?"

Lola teased and in a sing-songy voice said, "But you careeee about me anyway."

Tig looked down at her and said, "I love you." He kissed her tenderly.

Lola looked up at him stunned that those three words had tumbled out of his mouth.

"Yeah, that shut you up." said Tig laughing. He nestled himself between her legs and smirked. "We haven't had sex since early Friday morning..."

Lola smirked and said, "You had sex this weekend."

He shook his head and said, "Not with you..."

"That is about as close to romantic as I am going to get out of you," said Lola laughing. "I am going to go brush my teeth."

She pushed him off of her and climbed out of the bed.

Tig groaned. "Does this mean no sex?"

She walked towards the bathroom and stopped, looking at him over her shoulder. "Well, you could always spread your cash out on the bed. I've always wanted to have sex on top of money..." said Lola with a smirk.

Tig smirked and laughed. "Damn, I love that woman."

He emptied the bag onto the bed using his hands to spread out the cash.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all of the positive reviews. This chapter is a little different but I hope that everyone enjoys it!

* * *

><p>A month later, Juice and Sara arrived in her home town of Lake Charles. It wasn't as small as Charming, but it wasn't as large as a bustling big city either. Truth be told that was one of the reasons she liked Charming so much. It reminded her of home. No one seemed in a rush to get anywhere.<p>

Sara rested her hand on Juice's knee as he drove the rental car toward her parents' home.

"You know it would have been easier to let me drive since I actually know where I am going." said Sara laughing at Juice's need to seem macho.

They had just spent three days packing the last of her things in Baton Rouge. Now they were on the last leg of their trip.

Juice quirked an eyebrow at her but then flashed a smile. "I'd like to learn where I am going. Besides, how many men really like to ride in the passenger side of the car while their wife drives? Biker or not?"

Sara smirked a little and said, "How 1950's of you, Juan. You are going to turn left at the next intersection. And you called me your wife."

Juice laughed and asked, "1950's? And you will be my wife soon enough."

Juice followed her directions and in a short time they were pulling up to an old two-story home that had a covered wraparound porch on the first and second floors. The house looked old and worn out as if it had seen better days. But when Juice looked over at Sara, he could see the appreciative smile on her face. This was home. Juice parked in a dirt patch near the house that set far back away from the road.

Sara smiled brightly and said, "The shipping container is actually here on time. Now we can get started moving my boxes into it. It is rare that moving goes off without a hitch. Something always falls through at the last minute. Maybe you are a good luck charm."

Juice chuckled and said, "I've never been called that, but I will take it." He climbed out of the car surveying the area. He had to admit there was something homey about the property.

Juice heard a distinctive clucking sound from around the house. He frowned and asked "Chickens?"

Sara laughed and nodded. "We have a chicken coop out back. We use the eggs for our own personal use. You'll be having breakfast with some of those eggs in the morning."

Sara climbed out of the car and closed the door. "Doesn't look like anyone is home. My mom should be home soon and my father is probably out selling the weekend's catch."

Juice walked around to the trunk, retrieving their bags, and followed Sara up the front stairs of the house. A board on stairs popped off and Juice's foot nearly went into the hole, but he was able to catch himself by leaning against the banister.

Sara frowned and asked, "Are you okay? I'll have to tell Daddy about that step. It likes to pry itself loose every couple of years."

"I am fine," said Juice. He set the bags down to get a look at the loose board. "If you want you can show me where the tools are and I can nail it back into place. Doesn't look like it'd be too hard."

Sara unlocked the front door and walked into the house with Juice. "That would be great. I can help you. I am pretty handy with a hammer," said Sara with a smile.

Juice picked up the bags and chuckled. "Oh? You are handy with a hammer too? You are just trying to show me up today. I like that." He pinched her on the butt since they were alone.

Sara giggled when he pinched her on the butt and playfully swatted his hand away. "Well, this is home sweet home," said Sara looking around at the house that she had grown up in.

It hadn't changed a bit over the years. She smiled looking up the large walnut staircase. The same oriental print runner was running down the stairs.

"To the left is the living room. To the right is the dining room. And if you go down the hall you'll see the den and kitchen. There is a powder room down that way too. Come on. I'll show you upstairs."

She walked Juice upstairs to her bedroom. Sara pushed opened the door and smiled seeing fresh flowers sitting on the night stand table. "Lilies... my favorite. Mama always remembers to get flowers for my room when I am coming home," said Sara with a smile. She walked over to sniff the flowers.

Juice set their bags down on the bed and said, "Nice room. It is like a time capsule of when you left."

Juice's eyes scanned over the pictures of friends and family that lined the bedroom walls along with posters of classic rock bands. Juice walked over to her dresser and looked at the pictures from high school stuck to the mirror. He chuckled seeing all of her friends. "You were quite popular."

Sara laughed and said, "No, my room hasn't changed one bit even though, before I went to Italy, I had moved out to Baton Rouge with Lola. I took a job out there working at a college."

She walked over to the mirror and looked at the pictures with Juice. She smiled wistfully and said, "That all seems like a lifetime away now."

Juice noted the sadness in her voice but decided not to push her. She was still holding onto whatever secret she had with a death grip. He figured while they were in her hometown he might pick up a few more clues about just what that secret was.

Juice had a seat on her bed and said "Comfy..."

Sara turned around and chuckled seeing Juice bouncing on her bed a bit making the springs creak under his weight.

Sara said, "Juice, my parents are old-fashioned. Even though we are living together back home. They aren't going to be okay with the two of us sharing a room while we are here. I should have said something about that before we came here. I'm sorry."

Juice chuckled and said, "That is not a problem. Trust me, I have sisters. I wouldn't want some guy they weren't married to sleeping in the same bed with them. Living together or not. I can just get a hotel room while we are here. It is only for a night anyway."

He stood up and walked over to Sara taking her hands in his.

"No, that isn't necessary. There is a pull out couch in the den downstairs. I know it is selfish, but I'd like to have you here with me," Sara said with a smile.

The only time Juice and Sara ever spent the night apart was when he had a run to go on with the club. Even if they couldn't be in the same bed together she still wanted them to be in the same house.

He chuckled and said, "Alright, then that is what we will do. Well, no one is here right now... does that mean that I can steal a kiss?" Juice leaned in and kissed Sara.

"Think again, Bubba." said a male voice from the doorway.

Sara turned around and grinned seeing her younger brother Zeke standing at the door in running shorts and a tank top.

"Zeke? Did you just get home?" Sara rushed over to Zeke and hugged him.

Zeke smiled and said, "I was just down the road cutting Mrs. Tilly's lawn. I was finishing up when Mr. Boyer down the road called over to say that a strange car was at the house. I figured it was you, so I came home."

As Zeke released from the hug, he added, "Mama was expecting you yesterday. She wasn't happy when you switched up and changed til today."

Sara laughed and said "I see Mr. Boyer is still as nosey as ever. And I know that we were supposed o be here yesterday but..."

"But the less time Mama and Daddy spend with your new man friend the better," said Zeke, laughing at his sister.

Sara smiled and pinched his nose. "Oh hush! Zeke, I want to introduce you to my fiancé."

Sara took her younger by the hand and pulled him over to where Juice was standing. "Zeke this is my fiancé, Juan Ortiz. But you can call him Juice. Juice this is my younger brother Zeke."

"It is nice to meet you man. Your sister as told me a lot about you," said Juice shaking Zeke's hand. "But when she described you I was expecting a much smaller little brother," added Juice, noticing that Zeke was damn near his height.

Sara laughed and said, "Sorry. He is always going to be my baby brother. He looks like a baby to me." That thought was laughable because, in her flat tennis shoes, Zeke and Sara were the same height.

Zeke shook his head. "She always acts like that. It is nice to meet you too. I was wondering if SJ was going to bring you home considering the two of you are engaged."

Sara quirked an eyebrow at Zeke.

"No, I haven't told Dad and Mama anything. That is a funeral all your own. And I am glad that I am going to be front and center for it. I just wish Archie was here to share in the fun. He'd get a real kick out of it. You and a biker... who would have ever thought it."

Sara laughed and said, "I wish that Archie was here too. But when he comes back to the States in a few months he's already got his new orders for San Diego. So maybe Juice and I will be able to take a drive down there so that he can meet my favorite big brother."

Zeke smirked and said, "I am glad that you added 'big' to that brother, or I would have felt slighted. I am going to go meet up with my girlfriend. I'll be back for dinner. Dad should be back in soon."

He walked over and shook Juice's hand again. "Keep off of my sister," he said with a smile.

Zeke walked out of the bedroom leaving Juice and Sara alone.

Sara laughed and said, "Well, now you've met Zeke. He is a little nuts, but he is my sweet baby brother, and I love him. He is right though. My parents are going to hit the roof when they find out I am engaged without them even meeting you first. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Juice chuckled and said, "It is a little late to turn back now. We are already here. Are you worried? I'm not worried."

Juice figured he'd be respectful and try his best to get along with her parents but at the end of the day whether they liked him or not wasn't going to change his intentions of marrying their daughter.

"I mean I could always take off my engagement ring. I don't have to tell them about us while we are here. I can always call once we are back in Charming," Sara proposed, looking up into his eyes nervously.

Sara's mother was absolutely smitten with her ex-boyfriend Willie so she knew off the bat that Livvie Reed wasn't going to like Juice for that reason alone. And her father wouldn't be pleased with the tattoos, Mohawk, or the biker aspect of his life.

Juice looked down at her engagement ring. "I don't want that at all. You are my fiance, and I am going to make you my wife. There is nothing more beautiful than that. And them not liking me... well I hope they do. But if they don't... that is more of a 'them' problem than an 'us' problem. Take a deep breath, baby. I am not going anywhere."

Sara laughed softly and kissed him softly. "You are one in a million, Juice. My mother is going to be upset that we are only staying for one night. Our trip to Baton Rouge took longer than I expected."

Juice said, "Well, you had a good time showing me around Baton Rouge. There are a lot of good bars there, and I think we managed to go to most of them." He kissed her softly and caressed back. "Try not to worry. No matter how this turns out. We are okay."

Sara smiled and said "Okay...I am going to go get a shower. After that car ride I could use a hot shower." Sara smiled at him. She grabbed her back and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Juice chuckled and said, "Yeah, this trip can't end soon enough."

If they were at home he'd be following her into the shower. But he was respectful of the fact that they were in her parents' home. Juice headed downstairs to get a look at the front step.

Zeke walked out of the front door about to head off to see his girlfriend. He stopped when he saw Juice looking at the step and said, "I'll see to that when I come back home."

"Actually, Sara wants to start moving boxes after her shower. It will be harder having to jump over the hole. I can fix it myself. Do you think you could point me in the direction of a hammer and some nails?" asked Juice.

Zeke nodded and said, "Sure. I'll be right back."

Zeke hopped down the stairs and jogged over to his father's work shed and grabbed a tool box. He walked back over to Juice and said, "Here you go. Just put it back when you are done with it."

Juice nodded and said, "Thanks."

He started working on the stair and Zeke hopped into is truck and took off.

About 30 minutes later, Sara stood at the top of the stairs and called down.

"Juice?"

Juice was sitting outside taking in the unfamiliar landscape. He heard Sara yelling for him and chuckled.

Juice walked into the house and up the stairs to meet her. "Is this how you are going to call for me once we are married?" asked Juice chuckling.

Sara blushed a little and said, "I didn't feel like walking all the way down the stairs. I am going to get enough of that as we start moving these boxes out of the house. That is actually what I was calling you for. Would you come up to the crawl space with me? A lot of my boxes are up there. I could use the help bringing them down."

Juice laughed and said, "I profess my love for you, and then you put me to work. Come on. Show me where this crawl space is."

Juice followed Sara into the hallway and pulled down the staircase for the crawl space. "I am guessing you want me to crawl up there while you stay down here looking pretty and clean." He pecked her on the lips and then climbed up the stairs.

"Love you..." said Sara with a giggle. "All of my boxes should have my name and the room they go to on the side of the box. Just start passing them down to me and I will stack them up."

"Love you too." said Juice with a wink. He looked around and spotted her boxes. He started handing them to Sara.

"How much stuff does one woman need? I think we cleared something like 25 boxes out of Lola's house in Baton Rouge. I am counting at least 20 up here."

Sara laughed as she lined the boxes against the wall. "I have a lot of belongings. I've been on my own for a long time now. I have a couple of households worth of stuff. I will probably have a yard sale for some of this stuff at some point. You are just lucky I got rid of all of my furniture already."

It took about an hour to get all of the boxes out of the crawl space and down to the waiting storage container. Juice went back into the house to get the last load of boxes so that Sara could start organizing them in the storage container she wanted to.

Just then Beau Reed pulled up in front of his family's home and spotted his daughter's car. He smiled seeing her walking out of the storage container.

"Sweet pea!" said Beau picking Sara up off of her feet and swinging her around. "Your mama said you wouldn't be here until this evening."

Sara giggled and hugged him. "Hi Daddy. Well, we got an early start this morning, and I decided to get a head start on the packing that way we could spend more of our evening with you, Mama, and Zeke."

Beau set her back down onto the ground. "You've been gone away from home for too long. You were supposed to be gone for a couple weeks for that road trip and wedding, and then you tell us that you are spending the whole summer out there."

Sara smiled sheepishly and said, "Lola and I just really fell in love with the small town charm of Charming. And I met a good man. In fact I'd really like for you to meet him. He should be bringing out the last load of boxes any minute. I was hoping maybe we could keep the talk of Willie to a minimum." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I am just glad to see you smiling. Been a long time since I've seen a real one on your face. I'll do what I can to put a muzzle on your mother. But you know Livvie... once she is set on something, wild horses can't pull her in another direction," Beau warned.

Beau had never been fond of Willie. He didn't like a slick man that had an answer for everything. Always made him think the boy was a con artist of some sort. It wasn't until too late that Beau learned that he was something far worse than a con artist.

Sara heard the wood frame screen door bang against the house as Juice struggled to carry out three of her boxes. Sara motioned toward the house and chuckled. "And that is Juan. I'd better help him."

Beau spotted Sara's engagement ring glinting in the afternoon sun. He lightly grabbed her hand and asked, "You want to say something about this?"

Sara said, "Ohh... wow. I really wanted to wait until later when we had you and Mama together before you saw that."

Sara shoved her hand into her pocket and groaned. "Juan and I are engaged. We have been for something like a month but it just didn't feel right to tell you and Mama over the phone like that. I wanted to wait until we were in person."

Juice walked over setting the boxes down on the groaned he wiped his hands off on his jeans. "You must be Mr. Reed. It is very nice to meet you."

"It would have been nice to meet you before you put a ring on my daughter's finger," said Beau, not mincing words.

"What sort of man proposes to a woman without ever meeting her folks?" Beau queried. It was then that his eyes took in the sight before him. "Just what in hell's name do you do, son?"

Juice said, "I am a mechanic."

"You look like some sort of ex-con with all of those tattoos. It used to be a time when the only people with tattoos were sailors, convicts, and bikers." said Beau.

Juice glanced at Sara. He wasn't wearing his cut at the moment because they had been moving things around. "Actually, I am a part of a motorcycle club."

Beau's jaw clenched and said, "SJ is a real naive girl. She's gotten herself into trouble once before not seeing a man's true colors."

"Daddy!" pleaded Sara.

Beau said, "I want to see you inside SJ. NOW."

Beau walked over to his truck and grabbed a wooden crate of seafood that would be tonight's dinner. He carried that crate into the house not saying another word.

Sara sighed deeply watching her father make his way into the house. Sara turned her attention to Juice. "I've got to go and talk to him. I'm really sorry about this Juice. But you might have held back the biker part."

She smiled at him to let him know that she was only joking. She knew that being a Son was who he was and she'd never ask him to deny that. Not even to appease her parents.

Sara turned and jogged into the house after her father. She walked into the kitchen where she knew she'd find him. "Daddy, how could you be so rude?"

"You were just out there asking me to keep your mother from bringing up Willie. But here you are bringing home a man that might be just as bad." said Beau, exasperated.

"He is nothing like Willie! Juice is a good man. He would never hurt me. He has to be one of the kindest, gentlest, sweetest men that have ever met. You and Mama always told me to not judge a book by its cover. Well, I didn't with him and I made the right decision."

"How do you know that? You've only known him a couple of months. Everyone can put their best foot forward in that amount of time. But you are talking about marrying this man. Marriage is forever. How do you know that he won't drop this act in a couple of months? I watched you suffer after Willie killed Emerson. I heard you down the hall having nightmares about him breaking out of prison to kill you too. You were at least here during the Willie situation. You are going to be all the way out in California. If this man hurts you... darlin', I am going to be too far away to protect you and that scares the hell out of me."

"You can't just rewrite history to suit your point of view," said Sara.

She stormed out of the house and went out to her Tahoe. She climbed in and honked the horn at Juice.

Juice walked out of the storage container and saw her on the passenger side of the car. He shook his head but jogged over to the car and climbed in.

"Where are we going?" asked Juice starting up the car.

"I don't know right now... just drive please," said Sara fighting to hold back the tears that were ready to fall.

Juice nodded and pulled out of the yard and took off down the road they had come down. He didn't say anything at first. He just let her cry. He drove for awhile before finally finding a public place to pull off the road. He parked at a playground and turned off the car.

"Just drive... please," Sara sniffled.

"I will if you tell me what is going on. I've been patient with not asking questions about this boyfriend... but I think at this point you might need to come clean," said Juice letting her know he meant business.

Sara groaned and looked in her glove box for tissues. She attempted to dry her tears.

"In high school I dated this guy named William. He came from a prominent family. We were the perfect couple... so everyone said. But William was controlling even at that age. But everyone was always telling me how lucky I was that William Rabeaux was in love with little old me." Sara paused to dab her eyes.

Continuing her tale, she said, "He graduated high school two years before I did. But he went to college out in Baton Rouge and he drove home every weekend to see me. He'd call me every night to make sure I wasn't going out with any other guys. My mother always thought it was so sweet. He was a real gentleman she said. Of course she didn't know everything. I didn't tell her. All she saw was the face he put forward for her and Daddy.

Eventually, I graduated high school and everyone expected me to go to Baton Rouge to be with Willie. But I wanted to get as far away as I could. Lola and I both got accepted to the University of Michigan. So I went there to get away from William. I was so far away I could only come home for Christmas and the summer. I came home that Christmas and he acted so sweet and nice the first day I got home. He took me for a drive and stopped out in the middle of nowhere...

And he put a ring on my finger. He told me that we were going to get married, so I best find out about how to transfer back home where I belonged. I told him I couldn't just leave Lola behind.

And this look just came over his face, and he twisted my arm behind my back. He got real close to my face and told me that I was his girl and no school or no bitch was going to keep me away from him.

I was scared witless. I just told him what he wanted to hear. How much I loved him and couldn't be without him. And that I would transfer back and we could get married in the summer.

He took me back home and for the rest of the holiday I had to spend every day pretending that I was his beloved fiancé. I went back to school and I broke up with him over the phone. I didn't come home for the summer. I stayed in Michigan with Lola. We got our own apartment there, and we worked that summer being nannies.

By the next Christmas I had to come home. My parents were missing me, and I was missing them. So I came home, but I brought my new boyfriend, Emerson. He promised he'd keep William away from me no matter what. And it worked - even though my mother invited William over to the house several times. Emerson made sure that he was at my side and kept him away.

One night Emerson and I went to a bar to shoot pool. We had a real good time. We left and headed back to my parents' house. We were supposed to leave out the next morning to go to Baton Rouge and stay a couple of days of Lola and her mother. While we were driving a car came up behind us and then sped up next to us. I looked over and saw that it was Willie. He slammed into us and sent is careening off the side of the road into a ravine. The car flipped and Emerson was killed. And I was badly injured. I was in the hospital for a couple days. Willie was out on bail and he came to my hospital room and told me that next time he'd make sure I was dead. I was his or I was nobody's at all.

He was charged with vehicular homicide and driving while intoxicated. He was sentenced to no less than 20 years. The prosecution couldn't prove that he had tried to kill Emerson and me, so they went with the charges that they knew they could prove - he was driving recklessly and he was drunk.

My mother thinks it is all just one big mistake. It was an accident and that he is a good man, and that I should give him another shot. He writes these sacrine sweet letters to me and sends them here. After what happened to me here, I've never moved back home. When I graduated from college, I moved to Baton Rouge with Lola. And I lived there until I took off for Italy for two years. And when I came back from Italy I went back to living there even though Lola was out in Santa Barbara."

Sara finally took a breath and continued dabbing her tear-stained eyes. She couldn't look at Juice at that moment.

Juice felt like his brain was frying with all of the information that he had received. He didn't know what to do other than to wrap his arms around Sara and hold her. Now he understood her reluctance. He understood her fear. All he could think about was ripping this guy's spine out. He almost wished the freak wasn't in the State Penitentiary.

* * *

><p>Tig stood outside of an antique shop shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he had let Lola talk him into this shit. Tig had spent his afternoon shopping for office furniture with Lola. The only reason he agreed to go was because Sara was out of town and Lyla canceled on her at the last minute because Piper was sick. Tig didn't like the idea of her going three hours away by herself, so he decided to make the trip with her. He took the last drag of his cigar as he heard the bell on the store door chime.<p>

Lola walked over and laughed. "I am done shopping. We can go home now. The furniture for my office will be delivered by the end of the week."

She paused for a moment and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you for coming up here with me. I know you have other things you'd rather be doing. Like working out the odds for this week's game."

Lola climbed into the car and put on her seatbelt.

Tig smirked a little and said, "You can just pay me back later. Let's get out of here."

Tig climbed into her Ford Escape and got them on the road back home. He hated being in cars. He was much more comfortable on his bike.

Lola yawned tiredly. "I think I am going to get a nap while you drive, babe. I am feeling really tired. All of that fucking throwing up is killing me. I can't believe this shit can last for months. No one tells you about the truly horrible fucking shit that comes with pregnancy."

He laughed and said, "Your tits might get bigger. I am looking forward to that shit."

Lola laughed at him and said, "I'm already a fucking D cup. But then I think I am my tits' biggest fan. That's why I like wearing low cut shirts. I do love for my best asset to be on display."

Tig chuckled. "I like it too. It was the first thing I noticed about you when I met you at the garage that day. You had an amazing rack, and I knew I wanted to get to know that rack - in the biblical sense."

"You are such a pervert. But I love that about you. I just love you period." said Lola with a grin.

She didn't bother waiting on Tig to say it back because... well, he rarely did. She didn't mind though. Lola came from a family of men that weren't affectionate. You were never sure if they loved you, hated your guts, or just didn't give a fuck about you. Some days Tig fell into that category. She couldn't tell how he felt about her. She knew that he liked having her around. She knew that he cared about her. And from time to time he even said that he loved her. But she often wondered how true that was. She just smiled at him and grabbed a blanket from the backseat and pulled it over herself. She put in an Eagles CD and closed her tired eyes.

Tig had been feeling the pressure since Lola agreed to move to Charming. He knew that it was a leap of faith on her part and he was trying not to screw it up. But screwing things up was sort of his forte. He wasn't known for having successful long-term relationships. In fact he was better known for either having short, bad, sex-driven relationships or long, really fucked-up relationships. He was still trying to figure out which one Lola would be.

He wondered if she truly understood what she was signing herself up for. There were no simple fixes in his life and more often than not things got more fucked up before they got better. And to top it off Lola was psychotic in her own right. He didn't know if that made the situation better or worse. She had moments when it looked like she was just going to flame out of control. All he knew was that he loved her and that he did want to be without her. He just didn't know what the cost to her would be in the end.

Tig drove for an hour before he had to stop to refill the tank. He pulled up to the pump and then headed inside to pay. He grabbed a soda and came back out to pump the gas.

A familiar face pulled up at the gas station and watched Tig pump gas. He immediately panicked thinking that Tig was there to hunt him down. Darby sped off from the gas station trying to figure out what to do. He had been hiding from SAMCRO for a couple of months now. His big push into Charming had been a big failure resulting in all of his cook shops meeting a fiery end and several of his men dying or just getting beaten severely.

Lola woke up when Tig started pumping the gas. The gasoline smell made her nauseated. She groaned, realizing that she had to pee. Lola hopped out of the car grabbing her purse. She walked around the car and said, "I'll be back... I need snacks and a bathroom." She crinkled her nose at the bathroom part.

Tig chuckled and nodded. "I'll be here..."

Tig finished filling the tank and climbed in the car waiting on Lola to come back out. After waiting five minutes he pulled away from the pump and up to the front of the gas station wondering what was taking her so long to come back out. He climbed out of the car and walked toward the door only to be greeted by Lola.

Lola laughed and said "Sorry, babe. They have a sub shop in here, and I couldn't resist getting a toasted sub. I am starving."

Tig laughed when he saw the two bags in her hand and asked, "Did you get me something?"

"Of course did. I bought some chips and stuff. Our subs should be ready in a minute." sad Lola. She kissed his lips and handed him the bags with the junk food in it.

He laughed and asked, "How many snacks do you need for the rest of this two hour ride?"

"Hey, cut me some slack. I was too sick this morning to eat breakfast. So all I had was that little lunch we had, and it is dinner time now," said Lola. Then she walked back into the gas station to wait on their food.

Tig chuckled and walked back over to the SUV to toss the bags of snacks into the car. He leaned against it while he waited for Lola to get finished in the gas station. He smiled a few minutes later when she walked back out of the gas station.

"Are we ready to go now?" asked Tig, walking back over to her to grab the drinks from her hand.

Lola laughed and said, "Yes, I am ready to go now." Lola paused when she saw a familiar face watching them. She attempted to discreetly get Tig's attention. "Darby is across the street..." whispered Lola.

Tig shook his head looking in the bags but paused hearing Lola. He said "Let's get in the car so I can get a better look."

But the next thing he heard was the roar of an engine sounding like it was coming right for them. He turned around looking behind him and only had a split second to shove Lola out of the way of the oncoming truck. Tig managed to jump out of the way as well.

The truck ran into the curb fairly hard, but backed up, did a quick u-turn, and gunned it out of the parking lot.

Tig wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. The driver had been Darby. The club had been looking for Darby since May, and no one could find him. Now he knew why. Darby was living two hours away from home. Tig turned his attention to Lola on the ground next to him. "Are you okay?"

Lola struggled to get to her feet but groaned in pain. Tig had knocked her out of the way of the truck and into a parked car. He saved her life, of course, but also caused her some serious pain in the meantime.

She nodded slightly and said, "Yeah. I'm fine..."

Tig got to his feet and helped her up. "Are you sure that you are okay?" asked Tig seriously.

"I am okay... I think." said Lola nodding at him. "What was that?" asked Lola.

"Darby knew that he had been spotted," said Tig. "We need to get back to Charming."

This wasn't something that he could tell the guys over the phone. They needed to be sitting around the redwood table making plans on how to eliminate this prick.

Lola nodded and said, "Okay."

She picked her purse up from the ground and gingerly made her way back to SUV. She climbed in and waited for Tig.

Tig climbed in and started up the car taking off toward Charming. He was driving like a bat out of hell because he knew that he'd be coming back tonight to kill Darby. Tig drove in silence for the next two hours with an intensity that was just crazy.

Lola didn't say anything to him because she saw a literal personality shift in him. She sat quietly on her side of the car trying to ignore the pain that she was in.

Tig's focus was so intent on getting back to Darby that the two hour drive to Charming seemed like it didn't take any time at all. He drove to the club hoping that at least Clay was actually there.

He parked and said, "Stay here..."

He got out of the car and went into the club and was glad to see Clay sitting at the bar talking to Bobby.

"I just had a run in with Darby."

Clay set his beer down and stood up from his bar stool. "Where was this?"

"At a gas station out by St. Helena. I stopped for gas and the son of bitch tried to run me down. I barely got Lola and me out of the way enough time." said Tig.

"Shit... is she okay?" asked Bobby.

Tig nodded and said, "Yeah, she's fine. But now that we know he's up in the St. Helena area... I say we do some digging up that way and see if we can find the son of a bitch before he has the opportunity to run."

Clay nodded and said, "I am going to call all of the guys in. We'll figure out how to take him out."

Clay went to get his pre-pay and started making the necessary calls.

Tig looked at Bobby. "I am going to go drop Lola off at home. I'll be back soon."

Tig went back out to the car and climbed in. "I am going to take you home. The club has some business so I don't know how long I will be."

Lola nodded and said, "I understand, Tig." She stared out of the window as he drove her home.

Tig pulled up at the house and parked in his drive way. "Keep the door locked."

"Don't worry. I'll keep the door locked. Just try to... be safe. I love you." said Lola. She grabbed her purse and climbed out of the car. She headed into the house.

Tig climbed onto his motorcycle and took off for the club. When he arrived, he saw that the other guys were just starting to arrive as well. Tig headed inside, leaving his cell phone out on the pool table and then had a seat at this normal position at the table. He was nearly grinding his teeth with anger as he waited for things to get started.

Once everyone was in the room and the door was shut Clay said, "Darby tried to run Tig down this evening. He probably thought we had found him. That means he's staying in that area. Juice worked up a list of possible locations when we were first looking for Darby. There is a piece of property up that way in his mother's name. But he wasn't up there when we checked that time. But he obviously is now."

Jax nodded and said, "So what do we do?"

Clay said, "We find him. We kill him. And we make his body disappear, because there is no way that this doesn't blow back on us. Jax, Tig, Happy... I want the three of you running point of this. There can't be any mistakes."

"There won't be... trust me." said Tig in a cold voice.

The men sat together for two hours working out the details of the hit. Afterward everyone filed out of the room and started to leave the club.

Gemma was over at her office but walked over seeing the guys starting to leave.

"Tigger..." said Gemma to get his attention.

Tig asked, "Yeah Gem?"

"Listen, I don't want you to worry... but Tara had to take Lola to the hospital. But everything is okay and she should be on her way back home soon."

Tig was stunned momentarily. "What happened?" asked Tig.

"She was cramping and spotting... she thought she was having a miscarriage but it turned out to be a false alarm," said Gemma trying to reassure him.

Tig walked away and climbed onto his bike taking off for home. He sped through the streets of Charming not wasting any time. Tig walked into the house and headed for the bedroom.

Lola was laying in bed trying to get settled. She had literally only been home a few minutes. Tara had helped her get settled and the left to let her get some rest. She held a sonogram picture in her hand and couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to tell Tig the news.

"You told me that you were okay," said Tig walking over to the bed. He was trying not to be angry but he was furious. "I asked you... and you said that you were fine, Lola."

The anger radiating off of him unnerved Lola a little bit.

"I am fine. I didn't know anything was wrong until I got home, Tig. That's when I started cramping. I tried to call you, but your phone went straight to voicemail. I figured you turned it off before heading into the church, so I called Tara. She came over and took me to the hospital. I checked out. Everything is fine."

"Are you lying to me?" asked Tig in a distant voice. His steely gaze just seemed to look through her at the moment. The afternoon replayed in his mind and he thought about how close he'd come to losing her. Not to mention it was the third time in as many months that Lola had a near death experience because of him. But now it wasn't just her he was putting at risk. His kid was at risk too.

Lola shook her head and said, "I'm not lying to you. I promise. You can ask Tara. She was there with me. I am okay and so is the baby. We were able to hear the heartbeat and everything." Lola was silent for a minute but then said, "Please don't be angry with me..."

Tig saw the fear in her eyes and forced a smile to calm her down. He wasn't angry with her. He was angry at himself and, more so, Darby. He was so caught up in his anger after Darby tried to hit them that it never dawned on him that knocking Lola out of the way might have hurt her and the baby.

"I'm not angry with you, baby. Just worried. I don't do worried well. My worried looks a lot like anger." said Tig lightly caressing her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. "I need to go. I've got some things to do."

Lola nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later," she said, knowing what he was about to do even if he didn't say it. She put the sonogram picture away know that it wasn't the right time.

"I don't know when I will be back home so... don't wait up... okay?" asked Tig.

Lola nodded and said, "Okay...I love you, Tig. Goodnight."

Tig looked back at her for a moment. "I love you too, Lola." He turned and then walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Juice and Sara walked into her family home. Sara said, "It won't take me long. I just want to get our stuff and get out of here. Coming here was such a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking."<p>

She went to climb up the stairs when she heard hurried footsteps approaching them. A raven haired Livvie Reed walked over to the staircase.

"SJ, you had your daddy and me worried. We've been calling your cell phone. We didn't know where you were or even if you were okay," admonished Livvie.

It was then she turned her attention to Juice. She said, "Well, you must be Juan. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sara said, "I left my cell phone here at the house. I think it is best that Juan and I just get a hotel room for the night. Coming here was a bad idea on my part. And he goes by Juice, not Juan."

Juice said, "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Reed."

Livvie shook her head and said, "Well, that is just nonsense. No daughter of mine is staying the night at the hotel like some trollop. You'll stay right here in your room, and Juan can stay in the den. I know you had words with your daddy, but I am not about to let that ruin our only night with you."

Sara started, "Mama..."

Livvie cut her off. "I mean it, SJ. We haven't seen you in months. And you are only here for one night. I won't have you running off without spending some time with your family. I just won't have it. Beau had every right to say how he felt about Juice. He feels like he's already made his position clear. He thinks you are making a mistake... but we don't want you to go."

Sara sighed a moment and rubbed her temple in frustration. She finally said, "Alright, Mama. We will stay for dinner. But we won't stay here for the night. I won't have Juice feeling unwelcome. Not for anyone. I am going to go upstairs and get washed up for supper."

Livvie frowned but relented, "Supper will be ready in thirty minutes. Don't take too long." Livvie turned and walked back down the hallway to the kitchen.

Sara sighed heavily and trudged up the stairs. The weight of being back in her home town was too much for her to bear. It was like a weight on her body and her heart. As many good memories as home held for her they also held some horrifying ones as well.

Juice followed Sara into her bedroom and closed the door behind them. He took her into his arms and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure that you can do this? If you want to beg off of this dinner, you can just blame me. Your parents already don't like me. I can play the scapegoat for you."

He didn't like how stressed out all of this was making Sara. And now, more than ever, he truly understood her pain.

Sara shook her head and said, "I'll be fine. Let's just get through dinner and then get the hell out of here. Why don't you go to the bathroom down the hall and get washed up for dinner. I'll slip into my parents' bedroom."

Juice nodded and said, "Alright, I'll meet you downstairs." He grabbed his overnight bag and carried it down the hall to the bathroom.

Sara sighed in relief when Juice left her alone. She picked up her own bag and went down the hall in the opposite direction to her parents' bedroom.

Mostly Sara just needed time to herself. She needed to breakdown, and - as much as she loved Juice - she didn't want to do that in front of him because he would want to make her better. Only this was something that he couldn't fix. She needed a time machine to take her back to the day she met Willie Rabeaux. Or perhaps go back even further in time and make sure his miserable life never began. Sara leaned against the vanity in the bathroom feeling guilt for what she was thinking.

Sara started the shower. She was in desperate need of a shower to relax her nerves and to get rid of the sweat that was currently running down her back. Sara stepped into the shower and stayed there longer than she had intended, letting the hot water take her to another place - any other place than where she was right now.

Reluctantly, Sara pulled herself out of the shower knowing that dinner would be ready soon and her mother was sure to come upstairs looking for her. Sara dried off and started to get dressed when the bathroom door swung open.

"I'm in here!" exclaimed Sara in a frustrated tone, as she struggled to pull her shirt over her head.

Livvie clicked her tongue disapproving of Sara's tone of voice. "I know that you are in here. I came to see if you were feeling better. Obviously not," said Livvie.

Livvie gasped softly and grabbed Sara's arm, turning her around to view her back. "My word... what have you gone and done to yourself?" asked Livvie as she stared at Sara's crow tattoo.

Sara brushed off her mother's hands and finished putting on her shirt. "It is a tattoo, Mama. It is one of two that I have now," said Sara. She brushed her hair in the bathroom mirror before pulling it up into a ponytail.

"One of two? What else has this new man in your life convinced you to do?" asked Livvie sarcastically.

"He convinced me that I could be happy. He convinced me that my life is not defined by one horrible relationship. You should be happy for me, instead of judging the man that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. Being with him has made me realize that I have not been living. I've just been going through the motions. I am not willing to do that anymore," said Sara as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Horrible? What was just so horrible about William? That boy loved you with all of his heart, and you broke up with him anyway. He was drinking that night because he was depressed that you had brought home a new boyfriend," said Livvie.

Sara stopped in her tracks and spun around on her heels. "Are you seriously standing there saying that what happened was my fault?" Her usually light blue eyes turned dark as she stared at her mother waiting on an answer.

Livvie frowned slightly. "No, you know that isn't what I meant, SJ. I am just saying that William isn't some monster. He made a mistake. We all make mistakes. Like that tattoo that you will be carrying around for the rest of your life. Don't go making a bigger one by marrying some man that you hardly know. That certainly isn't of the type of moral character that your father and I raised you to have."

"Well, I'll be carrying around scars from my relationship with Willie for the rest of my life, so I guess this is just par for the course," said Sara.

She walked out of the bedroom, walked down the stairs, and dropped her bag off next to the front door. She wanted a quick exit once dinner was over.

Livvie walked down the stairs and asked, "Would you mind setting the table, or has California changed you too much?"

Sara took a deep breath and said, "No, I don't mind at all."

Sara went about setting the table almost on autopilot. She just wanted to get this dinner over with.

Zeke walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "I don't know why you let them get to you. My brain is like a big sieve. The things that seem pertinent get held back, but everything else just passes through." Then he helped his sister set the table.

"It isn't that easy for me. It never has been. And they want to know why I never come home. I can't handle Willie's shadow looming in the background. He is in prison and somehow he is still controlling my life," said Sara with an exasperated sigh.

It wasn't long after they finished setting the table that dinner was brought in and positioned down the middle of the settings. Sara's mother had gone out of her way making a seafood feast for dinner. Everyone sat around the long table in almost complete silence. Juice sat next to Sara. He hated seeing her so tense.

Livvie couldn't stand the awkward silence at the table and said, "So, my husband mentioned that you are a biker. That must be interesting."

Juice nodded, not sure where to go with that comment. "It is interesting. There is a nice family feeling. Sara spends a great deal of time with the wives and girlfriends. I work as a mechanic in a garage. I spend a lot of time working on my bike as well."

Zeke smiled and asked, "SJ, do you ride on the back of his bike?"

Sara smiled for the first time that evening and said, "Yes, I do."

Livvie said, "Oh! That sounds so dangerous though. You do where a helmet, don't you?"

Sara laughed and said, "I always wear a helmet. And Juan is a great driver. I feel safe when I am riding with him. We've been talking about taking the bike and heading down to Death Valley for a weekend. I'd love to see it. Coming from a place with such a lush wildlife, I think going to the dessert would be amazing."

Beau had been particularly quiet the entire time. "So when is this wedding supposed to be? And are you coming back home for it?"

Juice spoke up and said, "Uh, we've set a date for June of next year."

Sara added, "But the wedding will have to be out in California. I really hope that you and Mama will be able to make it."

"Why on Earth would you want to have the wedding in California away from your family and friends?" asked Livvie incredulously.

Sara said, "California is where we live. The people we see on an everyday basis are there. And there really isn't a middle ground. Juice's family is in New York, and you guys are here in Louisiana. This way both of our families have to travel. But if you can't make it Juice has an alternative idea. Babe..."

Juice said, "I am actually really good with computers, and I was thinking that if any of our relatives couldn't make it to the wedding we could just live stream it on the Internet so that everyone can be there in the moment and not miss out on it."

"Watching it on the computer?" asked Livvie looking heartbroken."You know I saw Grace Rabeaux at church this past weekend, and she asked me about you. She said that the last time she went up to Angola to visit Willie, that he is still carrying the biggest torch for you. In fact, I have a couple of his letters here somewhere..." Livvie got up from the table to go and get the letters.

Beau looked at his wife and shook his head. "Just stop it Livvie..."

"It will only take a minute to get the letters. I think SJ should have them. I think she is moving too fast in this situation. Maybe if she sees how much he loves her, she might put the brakes on... whatever this is. We didn't raise her to be a biker's girlfriend. That is not the future we had imagined for her, Beau." said Livvie exasperated.

She walked over to the buffet in the corner and opened the drawer pulling out a small bundle of envelopes. She walked back over to the table and set them in front of Sara.

Sara got a sick look on her face.

"Just read them, and, if you don't love him, then go on with this travesty, but..."

Beau slammed his hand on the table. "Damn it! I said stop it!" Beau paused to calm his temper and added in a still strained voice, "Just let it go, Livvie. She doesn't want anything to do with Willie. You need to respect that, even if you don't like where she is headed now."

Livvie frowned at him. "I am not about to let my daughter make the biggest mistake of her life without trying to stop her first. You should be doing the same instead of sitting here not saying anything. You are her father. Tell her what a fool she is making out of herself bringing home a tattooed biker that is capable of God knows what. That has her out there in California doing God knows what. She has tattoos now!"

Turning her attention, she added, "Just read the letters, Sara." Then she opened of one of the letters and read aloud.

_My Darling Sara Belle,_

_I write you every week hoping that one day you will write me back. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you. And I know that there isn't a day that goes by that you don't think of me._

"Mama...," Zeke interrupted, speaking for the first time. "You complain that SJ won't come home. Well, maybe it is because you keep trying to force her to love Willie. He hurt her really bad. More than you will ever know. Why can't you just let it go?"

Beau said, "Zeke, what do you know about that?"

Zeke said, "I know enough to know that Willie is right where he belongs. And I am glad that SJ doesn't love him."

Sara looked at her brother. Fighting back tears, she asked, "How did you know?"

"Archie told me the truth a long time ago... because I said I wanted to be just like Willie. I thought he was so cool. But then Archie told me what he did, and... I... I felt ashamed for ever wanting to be anything like him," Zeke said, shaking his head in disapproval of his past thoughts.

Sara couldn't take anymore. She got up from the table and rushed out of the room before she started crying in front of her family. "I am ready to go, Juice."

Juice stood up and said, "Thanks for dinner..."

He followed Sara out, grabbing their bags on the way out of the door.

"SJ!" exclaimed Livvie, running after them.

Sara stopped when she made it out to her car. She shook her head and said, "I can't do this with you, Mama. Not tonight. I just can't."

"Explain it to me, Sara. What does everyone else know that I don't?" Livvie asked, truly confused.

Sara laughed and shook her head. "You don't see it because you don't want to. No one but you thinks that it is romantic that, after five years in prison, Willie is still sending me love letters. That's stalking or at least harassing communications. In his letters he tells me how I should feel about him. What I need to do to make things right. He's abusive. He always was."

Sara paused and shook her head again. She looked right at her mother and continued, "But you were _so_concerned with me marrying up in life. Never mind that he was a terrible person with a rotted soul. I am not saying that you knew what type of person that he was... because I don't believe that. But I believe that you never cared to see who he really was. No one in the family liked him... not even Zeke... and he was kid. And even if he wasn't abusive, why would you keep pushing me toward a man that I don't love?"

"I want you to have everything this world has to offer," said Livvie in tears. "That is all I want for you."

"It isn't the olden days, Mama. I am capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a man from a prominent family. I never wanted that. I wanted happiness. I wanted what you and Daddy have. A loving marriage that has lasted for 30 years. That is what I wanted. And that is what I am getting with Juice. He loves me and respects me. I trust him completely, and I haven't been able to do that since Willie. There is a list of reasons why your beloved Willie isn't a good man. But chief among them is that car accident was no accident. Willie purposely ran us off the road that night because I was with Emerson."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I wouldn't have kept trying to push you to be with him," said Livvie, truly distraught.

"I love you, Mama. But I need to go." Sara climbed into the car and looked at Juice. "Let's just go please..."

Juice didn't argue. He started the car and took off toward the downtown area where he remembered seeing hotels earlier. When he saw one that looked decent, he pulled into the parking lot.

"I just need a minute to myself. I will be in shortly," said Sara.

Juice nodded and said, "I'll go in a rent a room for us."

He kissed Sara and then climbed out of the car. Juice grabbed their bags from the back of the car and walked into the hotel.

Sara sat in the car and broke down into heaving sobs. Tonight had been too much for her. She wanted to be back in Charming right then. She gave herself a few minutes and then went into the hotel to find Juice waiting for her in the lobby.

She smiled and said, "Sorry it took me so long to come inside. Let's go up to our room. I could use some alone time with my fiancé."

Juice smiled, put his arm around her, and said, "Let's go."

They walked to the elevator together and took it up to their floor. Juice unlocked their hotel room. He turned on the light, walked over to the bed, and set their bags down. He had a seat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

Juice looked into her eyes and said, "I know tonight has been hard for you, baby."

"It is my fault. I should have come clean with her years ago. I just didn't want to deal with it. It was my own personal nightmare, and I wanted to keep it that way. I guess I figured that if I kept running from it... eventually it would stop chasing me," said Sara, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That is the funny thing about ghosts... they don't go away until you confront them. Otherwise, they are just lingering in the background. This might not have been the best time for this to come out, but it is good that it did," said Juice, trying to comfort Sara.

"I am just sorry that I subjected you to the drama of my family," said Sara, making a sour face.

"I'm not sorry. I got to come here and see where you come from. I got to meet your family, which is very important to you - flaws and all. And your father isn't completely wrong for what he is feeling. I think most fathers would be concerned about their daughters dating a man like me. I respect his view, but that isn't going to change the fact that I love you and that I am going to marry you," said Juice.

She laughed and kissed him. "How come you are so cool calm and collected?"

"That is just my style, baby." He smiled and said, "Listen, we aren't getting married until June of next year. There is a chance that your parents will have come around by then. They'll see that we've been going strong for an entire year."

"They don't have to be there..." said Sara shaking her head.

He smiled at her and said, "Try as you might... you are an old fashioned girl. You want your parents there, even if they don't approve of who you are marrying. I know that, and so do you."

Sara smiled sheepishly at Juice and said, "Maybe... but I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to focus on you and being happy. And I don't know if I've said this to you before but you do make me very happy. For so long after Willie I wasn't sure that I'd ever let another man into my life or my heart. And somehow you slipped through my defenses without me knowing it."

Juice chuckled looking into her eyes. "It was easy. We just sort of connected. Though I often wondered if you could take living in the uncertainty of my world."

"I wondered that myself. The things that you do for the club... they are so far off my moral compass. But at the same time, I see you guys with each other and with your families, and I see just how honorable all of you really are. It's great, and I can't wait to be your wife. And I have a lot of fun the other old ladies. I can't wait to help Gemma out with the 'Taste of Charming' next week. She's got me doing face painting and caricature portraits."

Juice laughed and said "Yeah, that is Gemma putting everyone to work. It'll be fun though. Everyone comes out for it, and the money goes to the schools. Just a little bit of SAMCRO community service." He smiled, then added, "So do you want to go out for drinks or something tonight?"

Sara said, "I know that it is early, but I really think I want to get some sleep so that we can pull out of here first thing in the morning. The sooner we are back in Charming the better. I miss our house and our bed. And I miss Lola."

Juice smiled at her and nodded. "Alright, we'll stay in and leave at first light in the morning. And three days from now, we'll be back home in Charming."

She smiled and said, "That sounds great to me." She kissed him. "I am going to go change and brush my teeth for bed."

She climbed off his lap and took her overnight bag into the bathroom with her. She came out 15 minutes later and climbed into bed. She chuckled softly seeing Juice with the laptop sitting on the bed in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" asked Sara with a laugh.

"Plotting out our trip back home. I figure we will drive non-stop tomorrow until we reach Las Cruces. We can stay there for the night. Should take us about 12 hours to get there. The next day we'll drive until we reach L.A."

He had plans to take his lovely lady for a night out on the town in Los Angeles. But for now he wanted it to be a surprise. He figured she could use something special right about now.

Sara peered at the screen and said, "And the third day we make the five hour trip home. Smart planning. What did people do before computers to help them map out trips?"

Juice laughed and said, "They used paper maps. You know Clay still does that when he is planning a run. He breaks out the maps and his reading glasses. Better to use a map for that sort of thing than leave a digital trail on the computer for the cops to find if they ever seize our computers - which has happened before. We've had more than a couple of search warrants executed on the club."

Sara said, "Really? What was that like?"

Juice chuckled and said, "Amazing for the most part, as long as you don't mind the fact that you are going to be cleaning up after they leave. They really like to turn the place inside out. Partly to look for stuff but mostly to fuck with us."

Sara shook her head and said, "And to think that is legal to be spiteful."

Juice shrugged and said, "You get used to it and consider it the price of doing business." He kissed her and said, "We should turn in if we are going to pull out of here at 6 in the morning."

He turned off his laptop and put it in the bag beside the bed.

Sara nodded and said, "Good idea."

She got up turning out the room light and grabbed her cell phone. Sara climbed back into the bed with Juice and set the alarm on her cell phone. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Sara laid in the dark quietly for a moment before saying. "Thank you for being so supportive today. I couldn't have gotten through all of that without you."

Juice wrapped his arms around her and said, "I am always here... and there is nothing that you can't tell me."

Sara nodded and said, "I know..."

Juice closed his eyes and ended up drifting off to sleep after not long.

Sara on the other hand laid in the bed unable to sleep. She finally climbed out of the bed and pulled on some pants and shoes. Sara grabbed her cell phone, her purse, and the room key and left the room so that she didn't disturb Juice. She went outside and had a seat on one of the benches and called Lola.

Lola answered, "Hi Sara! How was dinner with the parents?"

"A colossal disaster. I am talking the Hindenburg sort of disaster," said Sara.

"Oh the humanity!" quipped Lola. "What happened, doll?"

"What didn't happen? My dad hates Juice. My mother tried to read a letter from Willie to me at dinner. And I finally blow up at her and told her the truth at least part of it."

"Wow... I knew I should have came along for the trip. I missed out on fireworks," joked Lola. "I know that you are upset, but honey how long were you intending to keep that secret. It has been eating at you for years now. That is no way to live, and you know it. You are finally happy with Juice. It is good that you let all of that bullshit out. Maybe you can stop holding on to it. And you can take solace that Willie is probably getting butt raped in Angola. At least that part always makes me smile when I think about it."

Sara groaned and tried not to laugh. "You remember when I told you that you were a sick woman? I am standing by that statement. I just wanted this trip to be great. I wanted Juice to see my family and see why I love them so much. And I wanted them to see why I love Juice so much. Instead I don't even know if my parents will be coming to my wedding."

"First of all, you are their only daughter. Barring you becoming a polygamist... I don't think there is anything that would stop your parents from attending your wedding. And once your mother gets over her shock she will be all over you about planning your wedding. She's been dreaming about this day since you were how old?"

Sara laughed a little and said, "A minute old... as soon as they knew for sure that I was a girl."

"Exactly, there is no way in hell they are missing that. I mean and you did drop a doozy on them. You are engaged to be married. Give them some time to get used to that idea. Maybe invite them out to visit for Christmas or something. Let them get to know Juice..."

"My dad thinks that I don't really know Juice... what do you think?" asked Sara seriously.

"I think you know Juice in a way that no one else does. And I think he knows you with the same depth and clarity. You and Juice have walked through fire these last few months. You have gotten to experience almost every facet of being his old lady with the exception of him going to prison. You know him better than I knew Jared, and I was with Jared for... far longer."

"You're right... I know that you are right. I just feel so messed up right now. All the emotions of having to tell Juice about what happened to me and dealing with my parents. I feel fried..." She paused and said, "I feel bad I haven't asked how you are doing?"

Lola didn't won't Sara to worry from so far away. And this wasn't the type of thing you told someone over the phone. She figured that she'd wait til Sara was home to tell the truth. "Don't be silly you had a traumatic day. I am fine. There is nothing awesome to report other than the fact that I have been sick to my stomach all day. And spent most of my evening in bed. I finally found a space to lease to open my office. So when you get back you can help me decorate it. Oh! And yesterday I did tell Uncle T.O. about me being pregnant. I swear I think he wanted to shoot Tig in the face. I told Tig we should have waited. Until..."

"Until when? After you gave birth?" asked Sara laughing.

"That had crossed my mind. I am only two months pregnant. I could have waited longer. Now he's just got longer to be pissed about this," said Lola laughing.

Sara said, "Your life... I tell you it would make for a good script."

"Haha!" said Lola.

Sara looked up seeing a familiar face approaching her and automatically shivered. "Uh Lo... I've got to go."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Lola detecting something strange in her voice.

"Sure, I'm fine... I just see an old friend." said Sara ending the call. She stood up.

A tall blond man approached Sara with a dark smile on his face. "Well, I was beginning to think you'd never show your face here in Lake Charles again. You've got a lot of nerve after what you did to Willie... his own girl testifying against him in court. Speaking at his sentencing hearing..."

Sara said, "He was drunk and he killed someone. He almost killed me. He deserves to be in prison, Franklin. I hope that when he gets out he can do better in life. I've got to go."

"You aren't going anywhere," hissed Franklin, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him. "I never knew what he saw in you. You hardly seem worth the time of effort. But he's my best friend, and when I heard that you had been seen here in town... well I decided it was high time I come and see you and remind you that Willie is sitting in prison because of you. The least that you could do is go see him, you ungrateful bitch."

Sara struggled. "Let go off me, Franklin! I've got nothing to say to you or Willie. How did you even know where I was staying?"

"My girlfriend works at the desk. She recognized you and called me," Franklin gloated.

Sara said, "I said let go of me, you crazy son of a bitch."

Franklin said, "Where are your manners."

He pulled back like he was about to punch her in the face when a strong hand gripped his wrist from behind.

Juice spun him around and punched him repeatedly in the face.

Sara let out a scared scream and moved out of the way as Juice pummeled Franklin relentlessly.

Juice stopped kicking him and spit on him. "Get the fuck out of here before I kill you."

Franklin struggled to his feet. His face was bloody and he was missing a tooth. He staggered to his car.

"How did you know that I was out here?" asked Sara.

"Lola called my cell phone and said you might be in trouble. I came down here to find you," said Juice.

"My hero!" said Sara kissing him. "But... we should get out of here."

"Yeah, let's go back to the room. Are you okay?" asked Juice looking her over worriedly.

"No... I mean we should get the hell out of dodge. Franklin could go to the police. The last thing you want is to be locked up down here waiting on arraignment for assault charges," said Sara seriously.

"Good point... let's go," said Juice.

They rushed back into the hotel and didn't bother changing out of their pajamas they just grabbed their belongings, checked out, and got on the road headed out of Louisiana.

* * *

><p>Around 4:00 in the morning, Lola awoke to heavy footsteps in the living room and someone bumping around. She figured that it was Tig, so she climbed out of the bed and padded down the hall to the living room. As soon as she saw Tig she realized that he was covered in blood.<p>

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" asked Lola rushing over to him. She looked him over trying to see where the blood was coming from.

Tig groaned seeing how worried Lola was about him. He shook his head and took a step back.

He said, "The blood isn't mine, Lola. I didn't get hurt. You should go back to bed. After the day you've had, rest might be good."

"Then where did all of this blood come from? There is so much of it," said Lola, looking at her hands that were now stained with the blood that was currently drying on Tig's clothes.

He looked at her and said, "Do you really need to ask that question? You are smart Lola. I don't need to spell this out for you in essay form do I?"

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He needed something right now.

Lola followed him and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I am not stupid. I know you killed Darby tonight. But that doesn't explained why you look like you just walked out of a slaughterhouse. What the hell happened tonight?"

His face hardened and he asked, "Do you really want to know what I did tonight?"

He stared at Lola. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He could see the worry in her eyes but he couldn't deal with that right now. He walked over so that he was standing in front of her. His hand rested against the countertop, and he leaned in so that they were face to face.

"This life isn't for you. What the fuck are we doing?"

"I asked you what happened. I want to know, Tig. I can handle it. If you don't want me to know say that. I know that there are certain things that you just aren't going to tell me. I understand that in club life women have their place. So if I am overstepping... just tell me and I will drop it and go back to bed. But don't make it seem like I'm too fucking fragile to handle it. Don't disrespect me that way," said Lola hotly.

"We found Darby at his house outside of St. Helena. He was in the process of packing his shit. He saw us coming so he took off on foot into the woods. I chased him down and caught up to him after maybe 300 yards." said Tig.

He leaned in closer and said, "I took out my Ka-Bar and I slit his fucking throat from ear to ear. When my knife sliced through his artery his blood sprayed all over me. I watched him lay on the ground choking on his own blood until he died. That is how I got covered in his blood. Then we dug a hole and we rolled him in. I doused him with gasoline, and we set him on fire. That smell on my clothes is burning flesh."

Tig watched her. He expected her to get sick or to shrink away from the horrible thing he had just done.

Lola listened to Tig's story feeling his hot breath on her face as he spoke. Afterward Lola said, "Well, you should get out of those clothes. Do you want to wash 'em or burn 'em? If you want to wash them, you need to strip now."

Tig stared at her a moment and said, "Wash..."

He walked into the laundry room and stripped out of his clothes. Tig tossed them into the washer and walked back into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator for something to eat.

Lola walked into the laundry room and took the clothes back out of the washer. She used stain remover on his clothes and took her time scrubbing the material by hand in the utility sink. She knew a washer wouldn't get all of the blood out.

Tig grabbed a slice of cold pizza and stood at the laundry room door watching Lola scrub his bloody clothes for all she was worth.

He finally spoke up. "You are going to bust up your knuckles doing that."

Lola said, "My hands aren't so delicate. I am fine. You should go get a shower before I start your laundry." Lola looked over her shoulder seeing parts of his skin stained with Darby's dried blood.

Tig stripped off his boxers and tossed them in the washer and then walked to their bedroom to get a shower.

Lola spent 30 minutes scrubbing Tig's clothes. She finally shut off the water in the utility sink and tossed his clothes in the washer. She poured in more detergent than she needed, hoping that the blood would be gone. Lola walked into the kitchen and washed her hands in the kitchen sink before heading to their bedroom. She climbed into the bed and waited on Tig to come out of the shower.

A few minutes later Tig walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers. He climbed into the bed and laid there staring up at the ceiling.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you in the kitchen. And I'm sorry about what happened today. You could have been killed for just standing next to me. You could have miscarried and I wasn't even there. I know that you think that you want to be with me, but... look at us, baby. We can't even make it an entire month without something fucked up happening. You've had one too many close calls on my watch. And when it was just you I could reason that you know the danger. But what about this kid? This life isn't safe for the two of you. I mean what the fuck are we really doing here? You are a good kid. I don't want to hurt you." He watched her eyes.

Lola said, "Don't do that... don't make it seem like I am too young for you or this situation. Because we both know that is a bullshit cop out. You're feeling guilty right now. Don't... you saved my life. And Darby's gone now... right? You don't have any current feuds on tap right?"

Tig groaned knowing that she was right. He was looking for a cop out at this point.

"Is this really what you want out of life? Sure Darby is gone. But there have been years where we've been at war with other MCs. Prison time is a fact of life. Even if we aren't together. I am always going to be here for you." He kissed her forehead.

Lola looked at him and said, "Being here with you is the first time in a long time that I have felt like I belonged. I've been fucked up a very long time. When you come from a fucked up place, it is hard to imagine that anyone anywhere can truly love all of you. All of your quirky, fucked, misdirected, misguided, inappropriate ways. I say things that feel completely normal to me, and I see the way people look at me or recoil from that. But I feel free with you. If I say fucked up things, you just laugh or agree with me. You don't make me feel like there is something wrong with me... even though I know there is. With you or without you I'll never be normal, Tig. This is me. When you walked in tonight covered in another man's blood I wasn't disgusted or put off. I wasn't afraid of you. I knew you did what had to be done. And if you took pleasure in it... well all the better. Because a man that does not enjoy his work is a man that does not enjoy his life."

Tig chuckled listening to her. "You are willing to fly into the sun... even though you know it burns?"

"Nothing wrong with a little pain," said Lola looking at him. "You are not going to scare me off, Tig. Your life doesn't scare me. And for all of the possible downsides there are upsides too."

"Name one upside..." said Tig seriously.

"Having you love me," said Lola. "And really good sex," she added with a chuckle.

Tig shook his head and kissed her softly. "We do have really good sex, don't we..."

"Yes, we do," said Lola with a laugh. She pinched his nipple and chuckled.

Tig laughed and asked, "Why do you like messing with me?"

"I don't know. It is fun to rile you up. The looks you give me just make me smile," said Lola seriously.

She rolled on top of him and rested her head against his chest. "You used my body wash again. You smell like vanilla bean..."

"Better than burned flesh." Tig kissed the top of her head. "You do things to me."

Lola laughed and said, "Oh yeah... I do a lot of things to you."

Tig laughed and said, "No... that's not what I meant. I mean... normally... I do my job. I'm a killer. I take people out and move on from it. Rarely is there any emotion behind it. But tonight when I slit Darby's throat... it wasn't to kill him. I could have shot him while he was running. Then I wouldn't have had to chase him into the woods. But I wanted him to suffer because all I could think about was you and the baby. That I could have lost both of you." Tig silently wondered if that was a weakness.

"Tig, I'm fine... and I'm not going anywhere," said Lola looking into his eyes.

"I know. I know that." said Tig.

"There was something that I wanted to show you earlier..." said Lola.

She rolled off of Tig and onto her side of the bed. Lola grabbed the sonogram picture off of her nightstand. She rolled back over so that she was nestled up against his side. She lightly tapped the sonogram picture against his chest.

"What is this?" asked Tig chuckling since the picture was turned backward.

Lola turned the picture around. "They did a sonogram when I went to the hospital, and here is our very first picture. A little grainy. Not entirely sure what the fuck I am looking at. But Tara swears that those circles there... twins," said Lola pointing it out for him.

Tig stared at the picture and then laughed. He couldn't think of anything to say so instead he just kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the Chapter. I know that I said there were only 14 chapters but there are now 15 chapters. But 15 will be the last chapter. So please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Six months later, Sara sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee as she waited for Juice to finish getting ready. This afternoon he was heading up to Eureka on a run and wouldn't be back until Monday. While the boys were in Eureka they would be having a bachelor's party for Juice. Likewise, Lola was hosting a bachelorette party for Sara this weekend while the men were away.<p>

Although Juice and Sara were supposed to wait until June to get married, things did not go as planned. Last month Juice and Bobby had been arrested for arson in connection to a fire they set at a cookshop of what could only be described as Darby's successor. Bobby and Juice's trial was set to start in April. So Juice and Sara made the decision to move their wedding date up.

Sara's parents weren't pleased with the fact that the wedding was moved up, but they realized that Sara was going to do this whether they approved or not. So her parents were due to fly in at the end of the week with her brother Zeke.

The wedding was going to be held at Juice and Sara's house in the backyard. It was cheap and the only place they could have it on such short notice. But that didn't mean it wasn't going to be nice. Sara, with the help of the other ladies, had gone out of her way to put together a nice affair including Sara's wedding dress.

Juice didn't mind the expenses for the wedding because, for once, the club was flush with money. Their new deal with the Irish was putting a lot of money in the club's pocket. But more than that Jax, Bobby, and Juice had been working tirelessly to get Caracara Studios back up and running. Juice worked diligently to get the servers up and running. The studio had been back in action for three months and they were already seeing a nice profit.

Although Sara trusted Juice, she often stopped by Caracara because she didn't trust the porn queens. Juice always had to remind her not to bruise the talent. But Sara was just as quick to remind him not to let them anywhere near his dick.

Juice walked into the kitchen and quirked an eyebrow at his bride-to-be. "What's wrong?"

Sara said, "Hmm? Oh nothing is wrong." Sara laughed and got up pouring herself another cup of coffee. "I am just going over all of my plans for today in my head. I need to do the last fitting for my dress to make sure it will be ready for next weekend. And I need to go out to the supplier and pick up the liquor for the reception. And I still need to make it back to Charming in enough time to get ready for the bachelorette party. Lola will not be cool with me being late to my own party."

Juice had a seat at the table and laughed. "Listen, don't worry about picking up the booze. I will talk to Lowell and have him go pick it up for you. So all you have to worry about is your fitting and your party tonight."

Sara set her cup on the table and had a seat in Juice's lap. "You are so good to me, you know that?" She leaned in and kissed him. "I don't want to even think about the kind of three-ring debauchery you guys are going to get into this weekend," Sara said, laughing as she thought about it.

Juice gave a sheepish grin and said, "It is going to be fun - that is for damn sure. It is a bachelor party slash 'me and Bobby might be going to prison for awhile' party." Juice decided to take her mind off of his party. "So what do you ladies have on tap for the evening?"

Sara said, "Well, when you let Lola loose on a party you just never know what will happen. But I know that she's got some entertainment booked for the night."

"Entertainment?" asked Juice with a quizzical look on his face. "Like a magician or a clown right?"

Sara fell into a fit of giggles and said, "Well, from what I understand our three entertainers are Chocolate Thunder, Magic Stick, and Grande. But besides the entertainment there will be good food, music, and plenty of liquor. Lola was complaining yesterday that she can't drink at the party. She is so pissed that we moved the wedding up to February. She was hoping for March so that she would have given birth by then. I am just glad that we finally found a maid of honor dress that she liked."

Juice quirked an eyebrow at her. "I am not sure how I feel about some dude named Chocolate Thunder shaking his junk in your face. Do you guys really need to have strippers?" asked Juice seriously.

Sara frowned. "I know you are not acting that way when you are going to be screwing anything with two sets of lips this weekend. Nothing is going to happen here other than a couple of guys dancing for us while we hoot and holler and throw some dollar bills at them."

"I know. I know. It is just that... you are my old lady and..." Juice trailed off seeing the look she was giving him. He knew that if this conversation continued they would just end up in a big fight before he had to leave for the weekend and he didn't want that either. He said, "Okay... okay. Just behave yourself while I am gone."

Sara gave a mischievous smile and said, "Don't I always? It is not like I am going to do anything to embarrass you while you are gone, Juice. I will always be faithful. That is one thing you do not have to concern yourself with."

Juice nodded and said, "I know. I am just being paranoid." And a little jealous if he was honest with himself.

"Oh, my mom called this morning to let me know that she and Zeke are going to fly out on Thursday instead of Friday. My dad will fly in on that Friday. So we get an extra day with my mom..." said Sara laughing seeing the look on Juice's face.

"That is... they aren't staying here are they?" asked Juice.

Sara bit her lip and then grinned at him a little. "My mom isn't going to want to stay at a hotel, baby. She's old-fashioned. We have two extra rooms... she is going to think that we just don't want them staying here..."

Juice looked at her incredulously. "We don't want them to stay here! They don't like me."

"That isn't completely true. After my dad heard how you handled Franklin, he started liking you a little more. He likes knowing that I have a man that is going to protect me. Even if he wasn't necessarily fond of your methods. Please... let them stay here so that I don't have to hear my mother complain. I know it is asking a lot since you already agreed to let Zeke stay here for his Spring Break."

Juice groaned and said, "Fine... but I am not sleeping on the couch or anything crazy like that." He chuckled and added, "Zeke is a different story. He's fine with me. He's nearly an adult. It isn't like we have to do anything but make sure he makes it back home to your parents alive and without any major injuries or tattoos. When is his break again?"

"No, I wouldn't ask you to sleep on the couch. My parents want to stay here - they are going to have to deal with how we live our life here. Thank you, honey, for understanding about Zeke." said Sara kissing him softly. "It is still sweet of you to be okay with it. It is next month. My break is the same time. I'll probably take him down to the beach while he's here."

"I am still shocked that your parents are willing to let him come out here," said Juice laughing.

"It was better than letting him go to Cancun with his friends. At least here they know that I will watch out for him and make sure that he is safe. He is my little brother and I've been known to be overprotective of him. Besides, my parents are slowly coming around. They understand that I love you and this is a real thing," said Sara.

"You sure you are okay with the wedding happening next week? I know this sort of goes against tradition."

Sara chuckled and said, "I am fine with that. I want to be your wife and you may not be a free man in June. Getting married now just makes sense. Besides, when has anything about our relationship been traditional? I was actually thinking of going non-traditional. Do you think Bobby would be interested in performing our ceremony as Elvis?"

Juice started chuckling and gave a thoughtful look. He said, "I don't think you can get anymore non-traditional than that. You know, it might not be half bad to let him perform the service as Elvis. I'll float it by him this weekend and see if he's interested. Does this mean that you want Bobby to sing too?"

Sara laughed and said, "It wouldn't be an Elvis wedding without a little singing and hip shaking."

Juice shuddered and asked, "Can we not talk about Bobby shaking his hips? It is giving me all sorts of bad mental images."

Juice looked at his watch and frowned. "I've got to get out of here. Clay wants to pull out of town earlier than normal."

Sara stood up and kissed him. "Okay, well have a safe trip and try not to get in too much trouble."

Juice stood up and returned the kiss. He winked at her. "Now when have you ever known me to get into trouble?"

Sara laughed and said, "You are always getting yourself in trouble. I love you."

Juice said, "I love you, too." He smirked at her before walking out of the kitchen. He grabbed his bag from the living room and left the house.

* * *

><p>The last six months seemed fast to Lola. She had gone from casually sleeping with Tig to being pregnant and being in a serious relationship with him. She was living with him full time and was very close to giving birth to their twins, Cristian Alexander and Sofia Grace. She had gotten to know his daughters when they came to visit him for Christmas. Lola had gotten along with Dawn and Fawn famously when they were in town. She just tried to be their friend and it worked out well. She was on edge as they got closer to her due date. The babies' room was painted, courtesy of Sara, and ready for their arrival. Lola was working as a counselor out of her office in Stockton. The irony of Tig having a mental health professional as his old lady was not lost on anyone - least of all him.<p>

Lola walked out of the bathroom fresh from a shower. She laid stretched out across her and Tig's bed with her hands rested on her rounded stomach. She watched him packing for the weekend.

"I can't believe that you are leaving this weekend when the due date is so close! If I give birth to the twins without you I will smother you in your fucking sleep, Alex Trager!"

Tig tried not to chuckle as Lola went through her tirade. It was her second one today. He finished packing and walked over to the bed and had a seat next to her. "You do know that you couldn't actually smother me in my sleep. I'd wake up and throw you off of me."

"Not if I dosed your beer with muscle relaxers first," said Lola with a smug look on her face. She picked up and pillow and pushed it against his face with a laugh.

Tig shook his head and laughed. "You are fucking crazy… you know that?"

Lola laughed and said, "I know. But crazy is such a good shade on me. I am serious though. You and I are going to have a serious failure to communicate if I go into labor without you."

Tig kissed her and said, "I do love your crazy. You have four more weeks to go, Lola. You are not going to go into labor while I am gone. You are worrying for nothing. Gemma, Tara, Lyla, and Sara all agreed to stop in and check on you while I am gone. I'll be back Monday night. And then Tuesday you can take part of my cut and go buy more stuff for the babies."

Lola quirked and eyebrow and asked, "How much of your cut?" She sat up in the bed so that she was resting against the headboard

He chuckled and said, "You are breaking my balls on purpose. You can use however much you need to get the last of what we need. That good enough?"

"And you will go with me? You won't wuss out at the last minute and try to send Sara with me?" asked Lola staring at him.

Tig chuckled and said, "Fuck! Yes, I will go with you. I will push a fucking cart while you spend all of my money on two people that can't walk or move on their own. Happy now? Can I go on this trip and make this money?" He moved closer to Lola and kissed her. "Why are you trying to be difficult?"

Lola laughed at him and said, "Fine. You've got to do what you've got to do I get that. I am not trying to be difficult, Tig. I've just got a bad feeling, Tig. And I just can't shake it." She groaned slightly and grabbed his hand putting it on her stomach. "They are kicking like crazy again. They don't want you to go either." said Lola.

"You have nothing worry about. Okay? So just relax." said Tig. He rubbed her stomach feeling the kicking against his hand. "Or maybe they are rebelling against the Italian Beef sandwich with spicy peppers and chili cheese fries that you put back last night. You were up all night with heartburn."

"I was craving it... leave me alone. You ate it too. What is your excuse?" asked Lola laughing at him.

She got up from the bed and grabbed his cut from the dresser. She tossed it at him. "Put it on. You've got to go."

He chuckled and said, "It smelled good enough. So are we okay?" he put on his cut.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, we are okay."

He groaned and pulled her into his lap. "Stop pouting. The weekend will go by quicker than you think. I'll be back home before you know it. In the meantime if you really need me... use the pre-pay and call me."

"I am not pouting. It'll be nice having you out of the house for the weekend. I have a bachelorette party to host in your absence. And you'll actually answer? Even if you are face down in some bitch you don't know?" asked Lola.

Tig bit back a laugh. "I will wipe my mouth and answer the phone... you have my word. Don't think of it as me being gone all weekend think about the money..." He chuckled at her and said, "Yeah, Juice's party is this weekend, too."

She laughed and said "You are such a gentleman - wiping your mouth first." Lola quirked an eyebrow at him. "How is a bachelor party any different than what you guys do on a run anyway..?"

"I aim to please, baby." said Tig with a smirk. Tig had a shit eating grin on his face and said, "The debauchery just gets more outlandish. The last time Bobby got married a couple of girls performed a fuckin floorshow."

Lola just started laughing. "That is... not that surprising when I actually think about it." She chuckled and said, "Finish getting ready."

She climbed off of his lap and walked into the kitchen. Lola stood in the kitchen putting the last touches on the cake for Sara's bachelorette party. Being her maid of honor it was up to Lola to host the party and it was sure to be one hell of a night. She was hosting the party at her and Tig's house.

Tig walked into kitchen. "What the fuck is that?" asked Tig staring, at the cake on the table. He walked closer to it and shook his head.

"It's a penis cake, honey." said Lola. She swiped her finger against the side of the phallus shaped cake and licked the icing from her finger. "Mmmm... caramel frosting. Want some?" asked Lola with a smirk. She squinted at the cake. "Do you think the color looks like Juice?"

Tig laughed and shook his head. "That is some sick shit to walk into the kitchen and see. No, I don't want any. And I am not even answering your question about Juice." He pulled her into his arms. "Just what do you girls have planned tonight?"

"I'll never tell." said Lola with a smirk. "All you need to know is that we are going to have a real good time. I can't drink so I will just have to get my kicks in other ways. Speaking of which, I need to hit the bank today and get some singles for tonight."

"Singles?" asked Tig tilting his head to the side looking at her. "Strippers?" asked Tig laughing.

Lola smirked and innocently said, "Maybe... maybe not. Who can say?"

"Male strippers?" asked Tig. He wasn't sure that he was cool with that idea at all.

Lola laughed and asked. "Isn't it time for you to be going?"

"Don't try to distract me… you are having male strippers? In my house?" asked Tig seriously.

Lola said, "Your house?"

He growled at her and said, "Just don't let any of them rub up on you."

Lola laughed and said, "I look like I swallowed a watermelon. Trust me. Nobody is going to want to rub up on this."

Tig looked at the time and said. "I've got to try to get out of here. I'll call later."

Lola followed him to the front door. "I'll see you when you get back. Have a good time."

Tig smirked and said, "I always do. But you don't have too much fun." He kissed her and then walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the ladies were assembled at Tig's house drinking, eating, and mingling as they waited for the real entertainment to arrive. The living room of the house was decorated festively for the bachelorette party and rock music blared from the stereo. Sara walked over to Lola and gave her a half hug. "I am enjoying myself so far. You did an amazing job with the party, Lola. Although, I never really had any doubts that it would be great."<p>

Lola laughed and said, "Well, I am glad that you are enjoying yourself. I wanted this party to be great for you. But I couldn't have gotten all of the decorations up without Lyla's help. Me climbing on a step-ladder just isn't a good sight these days. I am liable to topple over. It seems like everyone is having a good time."

"Everyone is having a great time and why wouldn't they? The food is delicious, and the cake brought on so many laughs I thought I might pass out," said Sara with a grin.

"Next weekend you will be a married woman, and I couldn't be happier for you. Juice is a good man." said Lola.

She had watched the agony Sara went through after her relationship with Willie. It was nice to see that she was finally starting to enjoy life.

Sara nodded and said, "So it seems. I never thought that marriage was in my future, and, yet, here I am a week away from becoming Mrs. Ortiz. It boggles the mind how you can find the perfect man when you aren't even looking."

Lola laughed and said, "I think that is the best time to find a man. That is how I found Tig. I wasn't looking for anything more than a summer fling. Every time I say that I found myself wanting to burst into Summer Nights from _Grease_."

Sara laughed and asked, "Danny Zucko and Sandra Dee?"

"Well, I'd consider Tig and I a little more Kenickie and Rizzo. Actually, we might be a little closer to Sid and Nancy. But I love him," said Lola with a smirk.

"Will wedding bells be ringing for the two of you anytime in the near future?" asked Sara with a grin.

Despite Lola's earlier protests, Sara had known from the beginning that Lola and Tig were something special. As much as neither one of them wanted to admit it - they just clicked.

Lola shook her head. "I don't imagine that Tig and I will ever get married. He's not really the marrying kind. But I knew that all along. It isn't as if it was some sort of great surprise. Besides, I've already been engaged once before, and that didn't get off the ground. I am not really interested in giving it a second try."

Tara walked over to talk to Sara and Lola. Tara smiled at Sara and asked, "So have you and Juice decided where you are going for your honeymoon?"

Sara said, "We are going to stay at a cottage out at Yosemite. I absolutely love nature and Juice is obliging me by going along."

Tara chuckled and said, "He probably figures if you are away from civilization that there will be more sex."

Sara laughed and said, "Well, there won't be much to do other than having sex." Sara smirked mischievously.

Lola laughed. "You devil! It was your plan all along?"

"Well, I have no way of knowing how this trial is going to go. I could be losing my husband for a couple of years. Between now and the start of the trial, I intend to take advantage of him on a daily basis."

There was a knock at the door. "Oh, I am going to get that," said Lola.

She waddled to the door and peered out of the peephole. She smiled seeing the male strippers she'd hired for the party. Lola opened the door and smiled.

"Come in fellas. You can use the guest room down the hall to get changed." Lola showed them to the guest room.

Sara fanned herself slightly and looked at Lola. "You do have good taste in men."

"Only the best for you." said Lola laughing.

The women got settled in preparation for the start of the show and took their seats waiting for the men to get changed.

Sara said, "I will feel strange throwing my money at half-naked men. I've never actually seen a stripper before."

Lola smirked and said, "I won't feel strange at all. I have plenty of small bills so that I can make it rain. Alright Sara. You sit right here front and center."

Sara laughed as she had a seat. "I don't know about front and center. Juice wasn't happy with the idea of strippers."

Lola laughed and said, "Neither was Tig. Chauvinists are what they are. But lovable chauvinists."

After a couple of minutes Lola said, "I am going to go check on the entertainment."

She slipped down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door. "Just let me know when you are ready for me to start the music."

The stripper that went by the name Grande stuck his head out of the door and handed Lola as CD. "You can get the music started."

Lola smiled and said, "Okay."

She took the CD and walked back to the living room and got the music started.

A few moments later Grande came down the hall wearing a fireman's uniform.

"Good Evening Ladies! I hear someone needs me to light their fire!" said Grande. "Where is the bride?"

Tara laughed and pointed at Sara.

Grande smirked and walked over to her as he started dancing.

The party raged on for a couple of hours before Lola went into the kitchen to make up another batch of margaritas. She had been in pain on and off for the last two hours but had largely ignored it. However, while she was standing at the kitchen counter she doubled over in pain.

Lyla realized that Lola had not yet returned with the drinks. She walked into the kitchen and asked, "Do you need a hand with the margaritas?"

Lyla stopped in her tracks seeing Lola clinging to kitchen counter for dear life. She turned and yelled into the living room.

"Tara! Something is wrong with Lola!" Lyla rushed to her side and helped her ease down onto the floor.

The music came to an abrupt stop and the women rushed into the kitchen followed by the strippers.

Tara made it to Lola first. She kneeled on the floor next to Lola and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lola gritted her teeth slightly and said, "Nothing... I just felt a little faint for a moment. That is all. A sharp pain sort of shot through my back for a moment."

Tara gave a concerned look. "How long has your back been hurting?"

Lola said, "Off and on all day really. Why?"

"It could be back labor. Some women experience it. Are the pains very close together?" asked Tara.

"They come and go. I hadn't given any thought to timing it..." said Lola with a groan as a another pain hit her.

Tara said, "Okay first of all let's get you up off of the floor and into the living room. We'll time your pains and if they are in the neighborhood of every five minutes then I will get you to the hospital to be checked out."

Sara walked over and said, "I'll help you get her up."

Chocolate Thunder stepped up from the back of the pack and said "This is only my second job. I am a paramedic the rest of the time. Please let me help."

The 6'3' 200 lb. African-American man walked over and easily lifted Lola from her prone position on the floor. He carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch.

Sara asked, "Lola, where is your cell phone just in case we need to call your OB/GYN?"

Lola struggled to think clearly. "Oh, it is in my purse. And my purse is back in the bedroom." Lola attempted to get comfortable on the couch. "I think all of you are making a fuss about nothing at all. I am fine. I am sure of it." said Lola.

Tara had a seat next to Lola on the couch using her cell phone as a stopwatch. "Well, we are just taking the necessary precautions. I will start timing the next time you feel a pain. So just let me know."

"Oh, but I hate to think that I am ruining Sara's bachelorette party. She should be stuffing dollar bills down Chocolate Thunder's g-string right now," said Lola.

Sara walked back into the room with Lola's purse. "Oh, don't be silly. I've already shoved dollar bills down his g-string. The important thing is making sure that you aren't in labor you silly woman."

Tara said, "I can't believe you didn't mention the pain all night long."

"I thought it was just normal back pain. I am carrying what appears to be a large watermelon on the front of me," said Lola making a face. She frowned at all of the disapproving faces of the women. "Don't look at me like that!"

Gemma chuckled and tried to bring some levity to the situation. "Oh, it could be worse. I went into labor with Jax in the middle of nowhere. No transportation except for the motorcycles. My car was broken down at the moment. He was very nearly delivered by John and Piney."

That brought laughs from all of the women.

"How did you manage to get to the hospital?" asked Tara.

"John went out and stole a truck and drove me to the hospital. The man was nothing if not resourceful in a time of crisis," said Gemma with a smile.

Lola laughed and the cried out in pain. "Ow! Okay. That was a sharp one."

Tara started the stopwatch. "Okay, now we wait until you feel the next pain."

Gemma said, "Tara, can I have a word with you?"

Tara nodded and said, "Sure. Sara, can you keep a watch on Lola and the time?"

Sara nodded and said, "Of course." She accepted the cell phone from Tara and took her seat once she moved.

Tara walked away from the group with Gemma and asked, "What's up?"

"How likely is it that we are going to be making a trip to the hospital tonight?" asked Gemma.

"On a scale of 1 to 10? Probably a 6." said Tara.

Lola groaned in pain across the room.

Tara shook her head and said, "Make that a 9." Tara went back over to Lola.

Gemma took that opportunity to slip away from the group. She fished the pre-pay phone from her purse and walked outside to call Clay.

Clay stood outside of a police station when his cell phone started to ring. He saw that it was the pre-pay and answered.

"Gemma, is everything okay?" He hadn't expected to hear from his wife that night since they had already spoken earlier.

"Not really. There is a very good chance that Lola is in labor. Tara is timing the contractions right now. But Tara seems fairly certain that she is in labor. Do you think Tig can make it back tonight?"

Clay groaned. "Son of a bitch... Bobby is trying to bail Tig and Happy out of jail right now. He got pinched for drunk and disorderly and public nuisance. He'll be in the drunk tank all night if Bobby can't persuade the local sheriff to give him a pass."

"Do I even want to know what happened?" asked Gemma disapprovingly.

Clay laughed and said, "No... no you don't. Trust me. I'll call you back when I know anything for sure. Love you baby."

Gemma said, "Alright. I love you too." Gemma ended the call and shook her head. "Leave it to Tigger..."

Gemma walked back over to the couch. "How are we doing?"

Tara said, "We'd better get her to the hospital just to be on the safe side. If these are contractions, they are around five minutes apart. It is better to get her to the hospital to be checked out."

Lola said, "Sara, get the check for the guys out of my purse to pay them, please."

Sara nodded and said, "Can do."

Sara went through Lola's purse and found the check. She walked over to the guys. "Thank you for the show tonight. " Sara handed the check over to them.

The guys had already gotten dressed figuring that the party was over.

Tara said, "Okay. Lola, do you think you can walk to the car?"

Lola nodded and said, "Sure, the pain has passed for now. I should be good." Lola stood up from the couch. "Oh, I need my purse and I haven't packed a bag for the hospital."

Sara said, "Don't worry about the bag. I'll pack for you and meet you at the hospital."

"Oh, I need to call Tig." said Lola.

Gemma said, "I will handle calling Tigger. You just get to the hospital."

Lola nodded. "Okay." She walked toward the door with Tara before doubling over in pain again. She nearly hit the floor, but Chocolate Thunder had been nearby to catch her.

He said, "I don't think you are in any condition to be walking." He scooped her up into his arms and looked to Tara. "You can show me the way to the car?"

Tara grabbed her own purse and said, "Of course. Thank you." Tara walked out of the house and showed him the way to her Cutlass.

Soon Lola was situated in the car and Tara was driving off toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<br>Clay stood outside Tig's cell in Eureka. He said, "I just got off the phone with Gemma. They are having to take Lola to the hospital because she is in labor."

Tig was stretched out on the rock hard cot but shot up hearing that Lola was in labor. He sat there and just started laughing. He shook his head. "This morning she threatened to smother me in my sleep if I was gone when she gave birth," said Tig laughing harder. Tig's face was bruised and battered like he'd been in one hell of a fight.

Clay quirked an eyebrow at him and then shook his head. "Sounds like your kind of woman. I guess you'll have to be sleeping with one eye open for awhile."

Tig shook his head and smirked, "She said she'd drug me with muscle relaxers first." He chuckled and laid back on the cot shaking his head.

Clay chuckled and said, "Bobby is trying to grease some palms to get you out of here. But even if he does, it is already midnight. We won't make it back to Charming til the wee hours of the morning. 6 or 7:00. I am going to go see if I can help move this along any..."

An hour later the sheriff's deputy walked to Tig's cell and unlocked the cage. "You are free to go Mr. Trager. You can pick up your property at the front desk."

Tig stood up and walked out of the cell. "Thanks."

He followed the deputy out to the front desk to collect his property and headed outside where the rest of the guys were waiting.

Clay chuckled at him. "We need to get some coffee in you before we can try heading back to Charming. There is a diner not far away."

Five hours later Tig and the rest of the guys arrived at the hospital. Gemma spotted Tig and waved them over.

Clay walked over and hugged Gemma. "Mornin', Baby."

Gemma smiled at him and said, "Morning."

Tig walked over to Gemma and asked, "How is she? Did she already...?"

Gemma said, "Lola is doing good. She is resting right now."

Gemma smiled and nodded. "Congratulations, Tigger..."

"When?" asked Tig a little stunned.

"A.J. came into the world at 3:35 and Sofia arrived at 3:50," said Gemma.

"Are they okay? I mean being early...?" asked Tig trying not to sound worried but he was.

"They are fine, Tig. They are in Lola's room with her. I'll show you to her room."

Gemma led the way back to Lola's room and opened the door. Sara was half asleep in the chair next to Lola's bed, and Lola was fast asleep in the bed. Gemma left the room.

Sara woke up hearing the door close. She smiled seeing Tig. "Lola is going to be excited to see you when she wakes up. Here have a seat. Is Juice here?"

Tig nodded and said, "He's out in the waiting room with the rest of the guys."

Sara said, "I am going to go see him."

Sara walked out of the room and went to the waiting room. She smiled seeing Juice. "Good morning, baby," said Sara with a smile.

Juice quirked an eyebrow at her attire. Sara was wearing a black leather skirt and a gold shimmery halter top. He stood up and walked over to her. "Interesting outfit..." he kissed her softly.

Sara chuckled and hugged him tightly. "Well, we came straight here from the party. There wasn't time to change into something else. I am so glad that all of you made it here safely. I was worried about all of you drive along those roads at night."

Juice smiled and said, "It wasn't that bad and we actually made really good time. I heard you were in the delivery room. How was that?"

Sara laughed and said, "Life altering. It was the most wonderful and horrible thing I've ever witnessed all at the same time. "

"So what did Lola name the babies?" asked Juice.

"Cristian Alexander. But she has settled on calling him A.J. and Sofia. They are the cuties babies ever. How was your night?"

Juice chuckled and said, "It was fine before Tig and Happy got arrested. That is a story that I will have to tell you later. We were pretty much trying to get them out of jail out at that point. But for a couple of hours it was fun."

"I am sorry that your bachelor party was cut short," said Sara trying to bite back a laugh.

He laughed and said, "Are you laughing?"

"No... no... well, maybe. Yes," said Sara laughing harder.

* * *

><p>Lola woke up and looked over for Sara but instead saw Tig sitting next to her bed holding A.J. She smiled at him groggily and said, "You do know that I am going to kick your ass when I get out of this hospital bed."<p>

Tig chuckled and moved so he was sitting on the side of her bed. Tig cradled their son in his arms. "I'll let you get in a couple of shots. I deserve it. In my defense I was in jail when I first found out..."

Lola laughed and said, "Yeah, Gemma told me. Did you make any friends named Bubba?"

Tig pointed at her and said, "That isn't funny." He was quiet a minute. "I'm sorry..."

She laughed a little and said "Don't be. It was fuckin' horrible. I don't want you seeing me that way."

"What? They wrecked you on the way out?" asked Tig laughing. "I'll still want to hit it."

Lola shook her head and laughed. "Why do I love you? You are sick. No, I was sort of like the exorcist. I called Sara a fucking bitch when she told me to just breathe. That was before I got my drugs though. After that I was fairly pleasant."

There was a faint whimper from across the room.

Tig said, "Here, I'll go get Sofia." He gently passed A.J. off to Lola and then walked over picking up Sofia. Tig walked back over and had a seat on Lola's bed holding Sofia. "They're beautiful, Lola."

Lola laughed softly and said, "Yeah, we've got pretty good genes."

Tig spied some flowers on the bedside table. "The girls get those for you?"

Lola laughed and said, "No... actually Chocolate Thunder, Grande, and Magic Stick bought those. Well, Cedric, Anthony, and Drake..." Lola laughed at the expression on Tig's face. "Love you..."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am sorry about how long it took for me to post this chapter. I lost my muse for SOA for awhile. But I hope this does justice to the story. The sequel is still in the works and the first chapter should be up in August.

* * *

><p>A week later Lola laid in the bed fast asleep when the phone started ringing. The phone unfortunately woke up the babies that were sleeping in the bedroom with Tig and Lola.<p>

Tig groaned and glanced at the clock seeing that it was 6:00 in the morning. There was no way he was answering the phone at this time of morning. He lightly pushed Lola's shoulder.

"Get the babies and the phone."

"No, it is your turn, Tiggie," murmured Lola burying her head beneath the pillows to get away from the simultaneous crying and phone ringing.

Tig growled and said, "Lola!"

Lola flipped him off. "Fuck you. You get the babies it is your turn," hissed Lola in return.

Her head was still firmly buried beneath her pillows. She kept her middle finger extended in his direction until she felt him moving to get out of the bed.

Tig grabbed the phone first. "Hello?" growled Tig into the phone.

"Oh... sorry, Tig. I didn't mean to wake up A.J. and Sofia. I just really need to talk to Lola," said Sara.

Tig grumbled something unintelligible and tossed the phone onto the bed.

"The phone is for you!" said Tig.

He walked over and picked up a baby in each arm and walked out of the room with them.

Lola sat up in the bed finger-combing her hair away from her face. She grabbed the phone and asked, "Who is this?"

Sara said, "I am sorry for waking you guys up. I probably should have called your cell phone instead of ringing the house phone. I just needed to talk to you. I am sort of freaking out. Tell Tig I am really sorry."

Lola glanced at the clock and laughed at Sara.

"Why the fuck are you even up at this time of morning? Your wedding isn't until this evening. You are going to need all the rest that you can get. And don't worry about Tiggie. He will get over it. He is just pissed because it is his turn to get up and take care of the babies. I got up the last two times. He's fucking crazy if he thinks I am the only doing this shit." Lola flopped back onto the bed putting a pillow over her face and said, "So what is wrong with you?"

"You saw how judgmental my mother was last night at Gemma and Clay's house. You think today is going to be any different? I want today to be amazing but I seriously think it is going to be one big clusterfuck," Sara lamented.

"Honey, no one paid her any mind except for you. No one else was that concerned with whatever she had going on with her. It was a lovely dinner. I think everyone had a good time. At least I did, said Lola.

Sara chuckled. "That is because you were getting drunk you crazy bitch."

Lola laughed and said, "That I was... that I was. Okay. Point taken. But it still seemed like it was a nice night. I hardly noticed your mother at all. And you know Gemma doesn't give a damn about what people think about her. Don't let your mom get you all riled up. This is your day! Your wedding dress is sexy! You are going to knock them dead!"

"I didn't call you for you to be my cheerleader.." groaned Sara.

"Of course you did! Unless you are calling me to put a hit out on your mother," Lola said that parting teasingly trying to get Sara to laugh.

Sara laughed and said, "My mom freaked when she found out that Juice might be going to prison. She looked like I was flushing my life down the toilet."

"Well, why on Earth did you tell your parents about him going prison? That shit is meant to be like an audit from the IRS... a complete fucking surprise," chided Lola.

"Well, Juice's family was talking about it, and I didn't want my parents to overhear it by mistake. I needed to get ahead of the story. My dad's face was priceless. If he could have gotten away with dragging me back to Louisiana I think he would have done it right then and there," said Sara sighing.

Lola laughed and said, "Somehow I don't think he'd like a pack of bikers trailing him all the way back to Lake Charles. Doll, all I can tell you is that your parents aren't going to be on board, but you've got to do what is best for you. Juice makes you happier than I have ever seen him. You get the same goofy smile on your face you get when you listen to The Boss. You aren't going to find a better man because Juice is your match - two left shoes meant to spend the rest of forever together. Just love your man and have faith that your parents will come to know the man that Juice really is. They just need to see behind the cut and the tattoos and that is hard for a lot of people do. It takes time and they haven't had a lot of time to really get to know him."

"I know that logically. But inside I am panicking. I love my parents more than anything, Lo. And as crazy as it sounds... I just want them to love Juice as much as I love him. I want them to be happy about the best thing that has ever happened to me. But when I look at them... all I see is the doubts and worry," said Sara.

"That is a parent's job. They are supposed to worry about us, especially as we get older because they can't protect us from ourselves anymore. My mother knew that I was going to be trouble from the moment I started walking. The first few steps I ever took were towards the roaring fire in the fireplace. Right then and there she knew she'd be trying to save me from me for the rest of her life. Your parents are scared for you but all you can do is reassure them and do what makes you happy. Are you happy with Juice?" asked Lola.

Sara chuckled and said, "You always have had a thing for fire." She paused and gave it some serious thought a smile drifted onto her face. "I love Juice and he makes me incredibly happy."

Lola chuckled and said, "Well, then you are doing the right thing."

Sara said, "You are right. I am going to let you go help Tig with the little ones and I am going to finish this cup of tea and then go back to bed."

Lola chucked and said, "I am not about to help him do shit. I am going to pull the covers over my head and go back to sleep while I have the chance. Love ya!"

"I love you too, Lo." said Sara hanging up.

Sara sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. Even though she felt better, she was still worried. Not because she was nervous about marrying Juice. She was worried about how her parents would react to being around so many bikers. They were only slowly warming up to Juice. To make matters worse Sara had not told them that an Elvis impersonator would be conducting the ceremony. The previous night had been a trying time for Sara and Juice.

Clay and Gemma had been gracious enough to hold a dinner for Juice and Sara at their house. Sara's mother was polite but was quietly judging everyone in attendance. Sara's father had been a little more in his element talking to the men about fixing cars and bikes.

Livvie, Sara's mother, walked into the kitchen wearing a robe. She smiled and said, "Well, I am glad to see that you're up early. I know the biker life isn't much for early rising. But there is a lot to be done today. I was thinking that we might have time to get our nails done together. And there is the issue of making sure the food is to our liking. And what did you do about the wedding cake. Oh! And I want to get a look at this wedding dress. I heard Lola talking about it looking sexy? Would you mind making a cup of tea for me?"

"What would you know about bikers and their lives?" snapped Sara irritated.

Having her parents stay with them last night had taken its toll on Sara. The entire night had been filled with thinly veiled snide jabs at Juice's life. She stood up and walked over to the sink filling up the kettle.

"All of the arrangements for my wedding are already complete. Everything is on track and will be here on schedule. All you have to do is enjoy yourself. I think going to get our nails done would be nice. Mama, I know that you don't like that I am marrying Juice. But please try to be happy for me. I am happy."

"If you were truly happy nothing I said or did could change that. If you are unhappy maybe it is because you have some reservations about this farce you will be putting on today. This life that you are living is not for you. Being a biker chick. I've seen the way these women dress. Tight pants... breasts hanging out for the whole world to see. This isn't how we raised you. This isn't how I planned your life," lamented Livvie.

Sara slammed the tea kettle on the stuff. "Do not talk about people that you don't know. You are so incredibly closed-minded that you think only country club church going people are good people. Well, you know what there are sinners even there. My only concern is that today I walk down the aisle with Juice and become his wife. This is the man that I am going to share the rest of my life with and you had better get on board or you won't be a part of our lives," said Sara determinedly.

She walked out of the kitchen and went back to the bedroom.

Juice stirred when Sara closed the door. He yawned slightly and looked at the scowl on her face.

"Where have you been?" asked Juice sitting up in the bed.

He opened his arms to her seeing that she could use some comfort. Sara climbed into the bed with Juice and melted in his loving arms.

She said, "I was having a cup of tea and then my mother came into the kitchen and screwed that all up. I am just worried that she is going to ruin the happiest day of my life. I just want to marry you and be happy. Is that really too much to ask?"

"You two get into an argument?" asked Juice putting his arms around Sara. He knew that fighting with her mother was difficult for her. "No, I don't think that is too much to ask at all. And despite your mother's best efforts... that is what will happen today."

"She is driving me insane, and I have think that it is on purpose. I just... I wish that we had eloped so we didn't have to invite my parents," said Sara resting her head on his chest. Sara lightly traced the tattoo on his chest with her finger nail.

He chuckled and said, "We still can if you want to. We can hop on the bike and take off for Vegas."

Sara shook her head and said, "We are getting married today come hell or high water. No one is going to get in the way of that. Not even the woman that gave birth to me." Sara kissed him and said, "But thank you for being so flexible."

Juice caressed her back. "I just want to make you happy. I'll do whatever I have to for that to happen."

Sara smiled at him and said, "You are so sweet. I am glad that we are going to get married. I want to be your wife. And give you babies... little Juices and Juicettes."

Juice laughed heartily and asked, "Juicettes? That has a certain ring to it. I am guessing that you have told your parents that I might be going to prison for awhile..."

Sara laughed and said, "Oh, yeah. I told them. I thought they were both going to faint from the news. This thing is only holding on by a thread right now. And me telling them about possible jail time would sent them into a tizzy. Let's just pray that we make it through this day relatively unscathed. And then we can ride off into the sunset for our honeymoon. I can't wait to get you alone."

Juice chuckled and said, "Don't remind me about the honeymoon. We could be having sex right now if your parents weren't in the room down the hall. The next time they are in town... a hotel room has their name on it."

"I can't say I disagree with you. Having them here last night was a pain in my ass," said Sara. "You don't know how tempted I was to suggest that we spend the night at the club last night and just leave them here. But that would just bring another crap storm that I don't feel like dealing with right now."

Juice smiled and said, "Well, at least my family really seemed to like you. My mother was already calling you her daughter last night. And I'd like to point out that my family courteous enough to stay at a hotel."

Sara laughed and said, "Your mom is awesome. She is talking about e-mailing me your favorite recipes. I really enjoyed getting to know your family last night, Juice. It was really great of Clay and Gemma to host the part at their house last night. We should get them some sort of gift to say thank you. What do you get for the outlaw that has everything?"

Juice laughed and said, "My mother is always convinced that I am not eating enough. If I lived closer to home I would be fat. Hmm, I don't know what we could get for Clay and Gemma but we will figure something out."

* * *

><p>That evening Sara sat at the vanity in her bedroom putting the finishing touches on her make-up while she was still in her bathrobe. She heard the bedroom door open and she looked back seeing Lola.<p>

"How is everything going out there?" asked Sara.

Mostly she wanted to know if her mother was behaving. Sara was concerned about leaving her parents outside with her new biker family.

Lola said, "Everything is how it should be, and Gemma is keeping an eye on your mother. You just concentrate on getting ready. You were supposed to be in your dress by now. You can't be late for your own wedding. I'll never let you live it down." She looked at her hair in the mirror and smoothed down her strapless cheetah print dress. "Thank God for SPANX. And pregnancy boobs. My tits look great in this strapless dress."

Sara laughed and said," Yeah, yeah, yeah, you look good."

Sara sighed a moment and said, "I know that I am supposed to be getting ready, but I just keep feeling like something horrible is going to happen. Like something is meant to ruin my happy day."

Sara walked over to the bed and had a seat. She looked at her cocktail-length wedding dress lying on the other side of the bed. Her fingers grazed the lace fabric and hand-sewn beading as she sighed again.

"I know that you are waiting for the other shoe to drop, doll. But in this case there is no other shoe. You know exactly who Juice is and who he is not. Don't let your parents twist up the truth and make you start doubting what you know in your heart. You've seen the very best and the very worst of Juice. There really are no surprises," said Lola having a set next to her on the bed. "You tell me one thing you don't know about him that you want to know?"

Sara sighed and asked, "Why in the hell he wants me? Of all of the women that he could have... and we both know that there are scores of them. Why me? Why tie himself down to one woman when he could spend the rest of his life or at least the next couple of years floating from chick to chick. I am scared that maybe we are only getting married because he is probably going to prison. I mean if this shakes out that way Rosen thinks it will... our first three years of marriage will be spent with Juice serving hard time. what does that mean for a marriage?"

"We both knew the risks before we got serious with the men that we are with. And we did it anyway because we love them. You don't think I worry about Tig. He likes pussy more than he likes eating. But I love him and I trust him to come home to me. And prison is just a fact of life. All of the guys have done time and probably will again. I think Gemma said it best... love the man... you learn to love the club. And all of the horrible shit that comes with it because there is more good than bad. You have to know that," said Lola.

Sara snapped, "This is different! I am marrying Juice! You and Tig are playing house because he doesn't want to get married. But at the end of the day, if it doesn't work out you don't have to get divorced. You can pack up and walk away. I am about to go out there and vow that I will spend the rest of my life with this man."

Lola cut her eyes at Sara and said, "Playing house? Okay, bitch. Because you are freaking out, I won't cuss you out. You need to start getting ready. And I guess you've got two choices: sack up and go out there and marry the man you love, or wimp out and take your ass back home to Lake Charles with your parents."

Lola stood up and said, "This bullshit you are spewing is coming verbatim from Livvie Reed and I know it. Let her ruin your life if you want to. You are the one that will be looking quite dumb and very sad."

Lola walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. She walked out into the back yard.

Gemma walked over wearing royal blue halter dress with pendant earrings. The older woman looked absolutely stunning. She walked over to Lola and quirked an eyebrow. "Talk about a face like thunder. What's wrong?"

Lola nodded her head in Livvie's direction. "She's got Sara in there ready to pull a runaway bride on Juice. I was trying to coach her up but then she said that Tig and I were playing house, so I left the room before I slapped the piss out of her."

Gemma nodded and said, "Mmhmm... I am going to go check on the caterers."

"Oh thanks, Gemma," said Lola distractedly. She grabbed a bottle of beer and downed. "So glad I am not breast feeding," She muttered.

Gemma walked up behind Livvie and had a seat. She quipped, "It must be hard sitting down with a stick shoved so far up your boney ass."

"How dare you!" Livvie geared up for a tirade.

Gemma put her hand on the woman's shoulder and said, "Let me tell you something, sweetheart. What we have here is a family, and I protect my family. Some might call me a lioness. I just say that I'm a bitch. But you see, Sara has become a part of our little family because she is marrying a young man I love like a son. Now, I am saying this to you nicely... if you don't have anything nice to say, then keep your mouth shut."

Gemma stood up and said, "Now enjoy the wedding. It isn't everyday that your child gets married."

Lola spotted the exchange and went over to Gemma. "What in the world did you say to her? It looks like she is about to fall out of her chair!" Lola asked shocked.

"I just said what needed to be said. I protect my girls," said Gemma with a smile. "Now I really should go see about the caterers."

"Thanks, Gemma. I am going to go find Juice. Maybe he can talk some sense into his bride to be? Or not to be as may be the case at this point," Lola said as she headed off to snag Juice away Jax and Opie. "Uh sorry guys... I need to borrow him real quick."

Lola grabbed his arm and marched him into the house. "You need to talk to Sara... she is freaking out back there. Go, go go..." said Lola since he was still standing there looking at her.

Juice walked back to their bedroom and knocked on the door. "Baby?" asked Juice through the door. "Is everything okay in there? Lola said that you were freaking out..." said Juice leaning his head against the door.

Sara sniffled now wearing her wedding dress but her makeup was a mess from all of the crying.

"I am fine," called Sara through the door rather unconvincingly.

Juice said, "I am coming in." He opened the door getting ready to walk in.

"No! I am in my wedding dress. It's bad luck to see me before the wedding!" Sara exclaimed in an almost panicked voice.

Juice asked, "How about we make a compromise and I close my eyes?" He closed his eyes and walked into the bedroom. "Okay, you are going to have to direct me or I am going to fall over something."

Sara got up from the bed and walked over taking Juice's hand. She led him over to their bed so that they could sit down.

Juice wrapped a comforting arm around Sara's shoulders and asked, "So what is wrong? Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm fine..." sniffled Sara and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Sure... you are fine. That is why you are crying. Talk to me baby. What is going on?" asked Juice starting to get a little worried. His hand lightly caressed her back.

"Why do you want to marry me? With all of the girls that you could have any day of the week. Why me?" asked Sara seriously.

"Because you are the only woman that I love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And that is never going to change. Sure I could have sex with any number of women, but that doesn't compare to what I have with you. Your beautiful face is the only one I want to see when I wake up... you're it for me... you should know that. You usually know that," said Juice.

"I do... I usually do. I don't know it was just after spending the afternoon with my mom. She just kept hammering me about what sort of future we have with you going to prison. How does that work for two newlyweds? And I tried to ignore her. I tried to block her out but she made a nest in my head and I just can't get her out. I am so scared that we are doing this for the wrong reasons. I love you so much Juice. It'd kill me if I lost you," said Sara crying all over again.

Juice opened his eyes and said, "Listen to me. I love you and that doesn't change because I might be in prison. It won't be easy but we love one another enough to make it work, right? You'll come see me. We'll write to one another. We'll have a conjugal visit or two..." He grinned at the last part. "If we want it to work, it can work. And that is saying that I go to prison. We won't know that until things get under way."

"No! Your eyes are open? Seeing me before we get married is bad luck!" crowed Sara somewhere between angry and devastated.

"We don't need fucking luck or stupid fucking traditions. We've got each other and the love we have for one another. Our marriage is going to be fine. We are going to make it through this. I believe that and I believe it enough for the both of us," said Juice firmly.

"I'm sorry... I feel like a psycho..." whispered Sara softly. "My hormones are all over the place." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So are we ready to get married now?" asked Juice seriously.

Sara nodded and said, "I am still scared but... I love you and you love me. And at the end of the day that is all we really need right?"

"Damn straight. That is all we need," said Juice. He got up handing her a box of Kleenex. "So if I go back outside you won't try to run off right? Because if you run, I will just have to find you."

Sara smiled softly and said, "I am not running anywhere. I am going to wash my face and redo my makeup. I'll be ready soon."

Juice kissed her deeply and then pulled back. "I'll be waiting."

Juice walked out of the room and headed back outside.

Lola walked over to him. "How is she?" asked Lola worriedly.

"Better. She said she'd be ready soon. You should probably get her dad back there she is already in her wedding dress," said Juice. He was relieved that Sara had calmed down enough to go through with the wedding.

Lola smiled and said, "I am glad you were able to settle her down, Juice. You are perfect for her. I firmly believe that."

Lola hugged Juice and then walked over to Livvie and Beau. "Mr. Reed, Sara is almost ready for you to walk her down the aisle."

Beau grinned and said, "Well, I guess that is my cue." He kissed his wife on the cheek and then headed into the house with Lola.

Lola knocked on the bedroom door. "Sara, are you almost ready? Your dad is here."

Sara said, "Come in, guys."

Lola opened the door and smiled seeing Sara reapplying her make-up.

Beau stood at the door and smiled his eyes getting a little misty. "I have never seen you look as beautiful as you do right now, SJ."

Sara smiled and said, "Oh, don't start crying. You are going to make me cry again and ruin my make-up."

Sara finished her make-up and stood up from the vanity picking up her bouquet. "I'm ready to get married." She walked over and hugged her father.

And then she hugged Lola. "I'm sorry, Lo."

Lola laughed and said, "It is fine. You can make it up to me by watching the kids when you and Juice come back from the honeymoon." She winked at her best friend. "I am going to let Bobby know he can get everything started."

Lola slipped out of the room and stood at the back door. She motioned to Bobby letting him know he could start singing.

The music started and Bobby began singing Elvis' 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You.'

Abel walked out first as the ring bearer, heading toward the makeshift altar where Juice and Jax were standing waiting on him.

Juice chuckled watching Abel essentially run down the aisle with the pillow in hand.

"Good job, little man!" said Juice giving him a high five. "You ready for the wedding?"

"Hell yeah!" said Abel drawing laughs from the crowd.

Jax chuckled and picked up his son seeing he was getting antsy just standing around.

Next Juice's niece walked down the aisle tossing petals on the ground.

Tara walked out of the house and made her way down the aisle with Lola behind her. The two of them took their places at the altar.

Everyone stood up as Sara and her father got ready to walk down the aisle.

Beau looked at his daughter and whispered, "I'm happy that you are happy." He smiled and started walking down the aisle with Sara.

Sara couldn't wipe the silly smirk off herself as she approached Juice. All of the worries and fears she had seemed to slip away as she realized that this was really going to happen. She finally joined Juice at the makeshift altar and took his hand.

Bobby finished singing and smiled.

"When these two asked me to perform their wedding I was thrilled. When they asked me to perform in full Elvis costume... well, I..." Bobby started gyrating his hips. "Thank you... thank you very much," said Bobby a la Elvis.

He continued, "We are gathered here today to unite Juice and Sara in burning love. Who gives this precious little lady away?"

Beau stood up and said, "Her mother and I do."

Bobby continued, "Do you Sara Jane Reed take Juan 'Juice' Ortiz to be your hunka hunka burnin' love? Do you promise to want him, need him, and love him with all your heart from this day forward?"

Sara giggled and nodded, "I do..."

"And do you, Juice, promise to take this little lady, Sara Jane, and love her tender and never drift apart? To want her, need her, and love her with all your heart from this day forward?"

"I do," said Juice.

"Well, by the powers vested in me by the Great State of California, I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said Bobby.

Juice dipped Sara and kissed her passionately.

Bobby started singing 'Love Me Tender.'

After the kiss and serenade the guests erupted in applause and cheers.

Juice smirked looking at Jax and asked, "When are you going to marry Tara?"

Tara burst into laughter and exclaimed, "I asked him the same thing this morning!"

Jax shook his head and said, "Not cool, brother. Not cool at all."

Sara laughed and said, "Juice, trying to start trouble as usual."

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Come on we've got to take these pictures before the reception hits full swing."

Juice winked at Jax and followed Sara to the front yard where the wedding pictures were being taken.

Juice walked over to Lola and whispered. "Is everything set?"

Lola smirked and nodded. "Everything is all ready to go. I had Tig help me..."

Sara walked over and asked, "What are the two of you whispering about?"

Lola quirked an eyebrow and said, "I don't know what you are talking back, Sara Jane. Who is whispering? Paranoid..." She laughed and got into place for their wedding party's pictures to be taken.

After the pictures were finished Livvie walked over to Sara and said, "You look beautiful and you look happy. And even though I think you are making a mistake that you will regret... I hope this brings you happiness for as long as you can manage it."

Sara blinked at her mother and sighed. "I suppose that is as close as to 'Congratulations' as I am going to get from you for today... so I will take it." She hugged Livvie. "I need to go change into my reception dress." Sara headed into the house to get changed.

Meanwhile the backyard was being transformed into the reception area featuring lanterns since the sun was quickly beginning to set. The deejay got the music started as the mood shifted from a wedding ceremony to an outlaw party.

Lola was in the backyard enjoying the open bar and waiting on Juice and Sara to make their appearance as husband and wife.

Tig walked up behind Lola and ran a hand up her back. "Here have another drink," said Tig as he handed Lola a glass of rum.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Tigger?" asked Lola laughing.

"You are a lot of fun when you are drunk." Tig smirked looking at her.

Gemma walked over and said, "Could you go get Sara and Juice. The photographer is only scheduled to be here for another hour, and Sara wanted to get pictures of them cutting the cake and throwing the bouquet."

Lola downed her drink and nodded. "Of course. I'll be right back." She walked into the house and walked back to Sara and Juice's bedroom. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Whooops! Dude why isn't this door locked? Are you kidding me? Nice ass though Juice."

She covered her eyes after already seeing far too much. "Uh... the photographer is only going to be here for another hour. So make it quick... -er..." She turned on her heels closing the door behind her and went back outside.

Sara panted slightly looking up at Juice. "I told you that you should have locked the door!"

Juice laughed shaking his head. "There is an upside to this..."

"What?" asked Sara incredulously.

"Lola thinks I have a nice ass. No one ever compliments me on my ass," said Juice chuckling deeply.

"I wouldn't think you'd want any compliments on your ass considering you might be headed to prison. That is the last place in the world you'd want to have a nice ass," teased Sara.

"You are not nearly as funny as you think you are!" growled Juice playfully.

"Okay get off of me," said Sara.

"What? No! We aren't exactly done here!" exclaimed Juice.

She looked at the clock and said, "You've got ten minutes." She grinned and rolled them over so that she was on top.

Gemma spotted Lola and asked, "Where are they?"

Lola said, "Uh, they are occupied at the moment. I am sure they will be out here soon."

"Mmmhmm..." said Gemma laughing. "I'll have Clay talk to the photographer to convince him to stay a little longer."

Lola chuckled at that part and walked over to Tig. "Dance with me? I like this song."

Tig smirked and said, "Come here, kid." He put his arm around her and walked out to where everyone else was already dancing.

It took 30 minutes but eventually Sara and Juice emerged from the house dressed in the reception clothes. Juice smirked getting knowing glances from the guys. "I guess we should head straight for the cake, huh?"

Sara laughed and asked, "You think?"

Gemma smiled and said, "I am so glad that the two of you could finally join us."

The deejay said, "And now introducing for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Juan Ortiz! Are the two of you ready for your first dance as man and wife?" The deejay started playing "Maybe I'm Amazed."

Juice and Sara moved to the middle of the makeshift dance floor and started dancing together. "Do you think noticed we are totally late to our own reception?" asked Sara.

Juice snickered as he held her close. "Oh, yeah. They noticed... trust me."

Sara blushed deeply and buried her face against his chest as they slow danced to the music. And for that moment for Sara, it felt like they were the only two people there.

After the song ended everyone clapped for the happy couple.

The rest of the evening they enjoyed themselves at their wedding with plenty of drinking and dancing. As the night started to wind down it was time for Sara to throw her wedding bouquet. She laughed and said, "OK ladies! Who is going to try to catch it?'

Lola kicked off her stilettos and moved to the center of the dance floor with the other women. She was standing next to Tara and laughed. "You are going down, Knowles!"

"Not a chance, Ellis!" said Tara with a smirk.

Sara cast a glance over her shoulder and tossed the bouquet almost between the two of them.

Lola and Tara both leaped into the air together grabbing the bouquet at the same time bringing raucous laughter from the crowd.

Tara laughed and said, "Looks like we will have to split it."

Jax was seated drinking a beer and nearly spit it out seeing Tara catch the bouquet. "Do over! They both caught it!"

Sara laughed and said, "There are no do overs in bouquet throwing!"

Lola looked at Tig's unsmiling face and laughed. "The bouquet is all yours, Tara. Tig looks like he is going to piss his pants." She chuckled letting go of it.

Tig smirked seeing Lola let go of the bouquet. "I don't believe in superstitions anyway!"

Lola countered, "Says the man afraid of our daughter's dollies!"

"Hey!" yelled Tig pointing in her direction as the guy's started laughing at him.

"She got you there," said Clay laughing.

Juice pulled Sara aside and said, "I need to see you inside for a minute."

Sara followed Juice inside. "What's up?"

"It is time for us to go..." said Juice.

"What? We don't leave until later and I am not even packed yet..." said Sara.

Juice smiled and said, "We are both already packed for the honeymoon courtesy of Lola and the bags are already in the truck. We can leave right now."

Sara grinned happily. "Juice!" She threw her arms around his neck squeezing him. "Okay! Let's just go say goodbye to everyone."

Juice shook his head and said, "I don't think so. If we go in there and say that we are leaving early, they will try to keep us here. Lola will let everyone know we are gone later. Let's go, baby!"

Sara giggled and said, "Okay... let's go!"

Juice took Sara's hand and the snuck out of the house and out to his truck that was parked down the block. He opened the door for her and then ran around to his side hopping in. He looked back at the cars of their wedding guest once and then drove off into the sunset with his lady love at his side.


End file.
